El amor llego a Ohio
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: Quinn, una chica dulce y buena, claro con los que quiere, conoce a una chica de una manera no tan agradable. Faberry ok... no soy nada buena con los resúmenes así que estoy segura que te gustara mas la historia.
1. El amor llego a ohio

El amor llego a Ohio

**_-Señorita Quinn!._-** Peter, el mayordomo de la casa de los Fabray, se encontraba en la habitación de Quinn intentando despertarla.

**P: Señorita Quinn.-** volvía a repetir ya que Quinn no se despertaba.-** mejor le avisare a la señorita Frannie.**

En el cuarto de Frannie, estaba ella ya cambiada y lista.

**P: Señorita Frannie el desayuno ya está listo.-**

**F: Si Peter ya voy!.**-gritó

**P: Señorita Frannie no grite, su hermana sigue durmiendo.-**

**F: Eso me da una idea.**- tenía una sonrisa un tanto malévola en el rostro.-** por favor tráeme un vaso de agua.-**

**P: Como usted ordene.-**

Cuando Peter fue a traerle el agua Frannie salía de su habitación.

**F: Gracias Peter.-**

Con cuidado entro en la habitación de su hermana, sin hacer ruido le puso el vaso encima de la cara, conto hasta tres y le lanzo el líquido en la cara.

**Q: AHH!.**-grito una asustada Quinn.- **que haces Frannie? Porque me mojaste?.- **pregunto una molesta Quinn

**F: Porque quise. Por eso y porque me acabo de enterar que estuviste saliendo con Mía.-**

**Q: Y que tiene?.-**

**F: Que te dije que no te metieras con ninguna de mis amigas, y mira lo que hiciste, le rompiste el corazón tonta!-**

**Q: En teoría no me metí con ninguna, al menos en ese aspecto.-**

**F: Eres una pervertida!.-**

Quinn no puedo aguantar más y soltó una gran carcajada.

**F: De que tanto te ríes?.-**

**Q: Mejor no digas nada, y fuera de mi habitación!.-** Quinn intentaba hablar mientras sacaba a su hermana.-** sabes que te quiero pero eres frustrante!.**

**F: Tú no eres mejor, y apúrate que ya está el desayuno.**

**Q: Bla bla bla! Como digas! Ahora si chau!-**

Ella es Quinn Fabray, rubia de ojos color verdes y buen físico, una de las chicas más deseadas de toda la colonia y la escuela. Hija de Russel y Judy Fabray, tiene dos hermanos, Frannie y Sebastián Fabray, es la hermana del medio, Frannie es la mayor, y Sebastián es el hermano menor, aunque los tres peleen se quieren mucho. Aunque Quinn sea un poco patana con las chicas, si, le gustan las mujeres, cuando se enamora puede ser la persona más dulce y amorosa que pueda haber…

* * *

En un lugar de Nueva York

**_-Rachel!.-_ **la voz de un hombre se escucho por todo la casa.- Hija! Levántate!-

**R: No quiero, es temprano.**- miro su reloj y vio la hora que era.- **son las 8, porque me levantas tan temprano.**-gruño-

**L: Hija, buenos días, te levantamos temprano porque hoy vamos a mudarnos y eso lo sabes muy bien.**

**R: Porque no podemos quedarnos, me gusta esta ciudad.**

**H: Hija, tu padre tiene razón levántate de una vez que tenemos que desayunar para poder terminar con la mudanza.**

**R: Yo no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí en Nueva York, y quiero ir a NYADA y estando en…-** trataba de recordar el lugar a donde se iban.

**L: Lima.**

**R: Si ahí. Porque no solo podemos quedarnos.**

**H: Hija a tu padre y a mí nos están dando una gran oferta de trabajo.-**

**R: Lo sé, tengo una idea porque no se van ustedes y yo me quedo a vivir sola aquí.-**

**L yH: Ni hablar!.-**

**R: De acuerdo, pero a la primera cosa que no me guste, nos regresamos.- apuntaba con el dedo a sus padres mientras intentaba reír.-**

**L: ya veremos, ahora prepárate, que tenemos que desayunar y luego coger un avión.-**

**H: no seas exagerado LeRoy tenemos que estar en el avión a 7pm.-**

**R: ok, tranquilos, aquí la nerviosa debería ser yo. Aunque pensándolo bien… habrá chicas guapas?**- haciendo reír a todos los que se encontraban en su habitación.

Ella es Rachel Berry, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, y puede no ser tan alta para la potente voz que tiene, diva desde que prácticamente nació. Sus padres son Hiram y LeRoy Berry, tiene dos hermanas, Rebbeca y Emily, ellas ya estaban en camino a Ohio, ya que ellas terminaron la escuela antes que Rachel, ya que Rachel estaba en una escuela especial de música y terminaban después que las escuelas normales ,ella es una chica de buenos sentimientos, y tiene cierta debilidad por las rubias. Cuando tenía 16 años tuvo su primer novio, con el se dio cuenta que no le atraen los chicos y tenia atracción con chicas. Hace más de un mes que le rompieron el corazón, una chica que había salido con ella solo para acercarse a su mejor amiga, desde ese día juro nunca más enamorarse. Y que si lo hacía no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

En Ohio.

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista de autos.

**Q:ahí esta!-** señalo un auto.-** ese el siguiente auto que le pediré a mi papa.**

Cuando sintió que alguien iba a abrir la puerta guardo la revista y agarro un libro de administración que tenía por ahí y leyó en voz alta.

**Q: Que la planificación en la compañía de… Papa!**- se levanto a saludarlo.

**Ru: Estudiando?**- le sonrió a si hija

**Q: Como siempre.-**

**Ru: Muy bien. Hijita sabes que al final, todo esto va a ser tuyo.**

**Q: lo sé.**- suspiraba

**Ru: Si porque tu hermana y hermano no sé donde tienen la cabeza.**

A lo lejos podían escuchar a Frannie hablando por teléfono

**F: OMG! No te lo puedo creer! En serio hizo eso?**

Y a Sebastián jugando video juegos.

**Se: Maldito! Muere!** .- y luego se oían disparos.-** como siempre gane!**

**Ru: Eres mi única esperanza.-** abrazaba a su hija.

**Q: no te preocupes papi no te voy a defraudar.-** quería deshacer el abrazo.**- a-ahora quisiera seguir estudiando.**

**Ru: Esa es mi hija.-** hablaba con orgullo.-** ahora si te dejo estudiar.**

Cuando su Papa salió tiro el libro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Quinn era la heredera de la empresa de su familia, ustedes deberían pensar que Frannie como hermana mayor debería ocupar ese puesto, pero ella era la más capacitada para eso, y su hermana según ella era una "tonta" y se lo recordaba cada vez que podía.

Aunque a Quinn no le gustara demasiado la escuela, siempre sacaba buenas notas, ella era por así decirlo una chica genio, nunca estudia y siempre saca buenas notas, todos en su escuela, le dicen que es injusto claro en forma de broma, en cambio ella lo ve como algo normal, y a veces genial, ya que tampoco le gustaría pasarse horas y horas tratando de memorizar nada.

Quinn era la típica chica rompe corazones, o al menos así la llamaban sus mejores amigas Santana y Brittany, que mantenían una relación un tanto rara, ambas querían mucho a Quinn desde que se conocieron en la primaria, aunque al parecer vivían en la misma residencia nunca se habían visto, hasta días después de clases, que coincidieron un día y se reconocieron, desde ese día las tres siempre iban juntas a la escuela y se hicieron mejores amigas.

Q: _'¿Que estarán haciendo Santana y Brittany ahora?'_.- pensó._-' ¿Y si las llamo? ¿Pero y si interrumpo?'_

Agarro su celular y busco a Santana. Espero tres tonos y cuando iba a cortar Santana respondió.

**S: Que paso Fabray?-** respondió una agitada Santana

**Q: ¿Porque tan agitada?.-** sonreía tratando de poner nerviosa a Santana, ya que sabía lo que debería estar haciendo

**S:P-pues…**

**B: Hola Quinnie.-** interrumpió Brittany.

**Q: Que hay B!-** trataba de no reírse.-** pongan el altavoz quiero hablar con ambas.**

**B: Ok.-** puso el altavoz.-** Q ya estás en altavoz.**

**Q: A que no adivinan para que artista conseguí entradas.**

**S y B: ¿¡En serio!?**

**Q: Sii! Y es esta noche así que prepárense.**

**S: Creí que estaban agotadas. ¿Como las conseguiste?-**

**Q: Conozco a alguien.-** la rubia hablaba de forma despreocupada.-**asi que ahora vallan a alistarse luego las paso a recoger.**

**B: Nos vemos en un rato.**- colgó la llamada

* * *

En el avión

**R:¿Rebecca y Emily ya llegaron?-** pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba con sus padres.

**L: Nos llamaron hace una hora y nos dijeron que estaban en el aeropuerto. El tío Clay ya fue a buscarlas.**

**H: ¿Cuando se supone que el camión de mudanza llegue?-** preguntaba Hiram leyendo un periódico.

**L: Según dice en el folleto.. Mañana.**

**R: ¿Más o menos a qué hora estaremos llegando?-**

**L: A las 11 de la noche.-**

**R: Entonces tengo tiempo para relajarme.-**

El viaje tardo un poco más de lo esperado, así que cuando llegaron eran las 11, y lo que Rachel no podía creer era que el lugar donde vivirían estaba a mas o menos una hora de distancia.

**R: llevo todo el día sentada, espero que cuando llegue me dejen recorrer la residencia.**

**H: Tranquila hija, el lugar te va a gustar, hace más de un mes que hemos ido a ver cómo iba la construcción de la casa.**

**L: Y lo mejor es un lugar muy seguro...**

* * *

**Q: ¿les gusto el concierto?-**

**SyB: Nos encanto!.-**respondieron al unisono

**Q: Me alegro, pero ya es tarde y tengo que llevarlas a casa.-**

Y así se le paso la hora, llevando a Brittany y Santana a sus casas, pero cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su casa recibió una llamada.

**Q: ¿Hola?-**

_**-Quinn?.-** _respondió una voz que conocía bien.

**Q: ¿Mia? ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?-**

**M: Solo quería saludarte.**

**Q: Ya lo hiciste, ahora si chau.**

**M: No cortes, quería hablar contigo.-**

**Q: Si quieres regresar conmigo ya te dije que no.-** respondió un tanto molesta de que la otra chica la molestara.

**M: Sabes que, contigo no se puede hablar, pero vas a ver te voy a recuperar.**

**Q: Ya quiero ver eso. Ahora si chau.-**

Estaba llegando a su casa, así que sin querer por un momento quito la vista del camino pensando que a esa hora no habría nadie. Hasta que sintió que golpeo algo.

**Q: oh no! que hice?-** salió de su auto para ver que había pasado, y definitivamente había atropellado a alguien.

* * *

hola!

como están? espero que bien... que les pareció esta introducción? creen que se merezca algún review?

algún insulto? o como prefiero llamarlo "critica constructiva" espero no sean crueles... ._. ok no jajaja

¿A quien creen que atropello Quinn? Yo no lo se pero espero que no haya sido un perrito, aunque ahí arriba dice alguien, bueno ya dejare de aburrirlos con esto y me iré a dormir, o a jugar play, si ya me imagino que se estarán diciendo "y a mi que ****** me importa" jajaja o al menos asi me lo imagino así, ahora si me voy.

un saludo de para ti! :D

chau!


	2. Mi novia?

_**Q: oh no! que hice?- **salió de su auto para ver que había pasado, y definitivamente había atropellado a alguien._

La primera reacción que tuvo fue ir a ver si estaba bien.

**Q: ¿Estás bien?**- al ver que no respondía se asusto.-** ¡La mate! ¿¡La mate!? ¿Ahora qué hago?... ¡Ya se! Lo correcto…-** hizo ademan de ir a ayudarla, pero se arrepintió.-** me doy a la fuga.-** se metió en su auto.- ¡¿P-pero cómo me doy a la fuga si estoy en frente de mi casa! Joder!- y se fue corriendo a su casa

Cuando entro vio las luces apagadas.

**Q: Ahora que hago? Vamos Quinn piensa.**- caminaba de un lugar a otro intentando pensar.- **¡Ya sé! ¡Mi papa va saber que hacer! ¡Sí!.**

Subió al segundo piso de su casa. Fue a la habitación de sus padres, y entro a hurtadillas y fue a tratar de despertar a su papa.

**Q: Papa!-** Susurro ya que no quería despertar a su mama.**-Papa!-**

**Ru: Hija.-** hablaba dormido.- ¿**Como estas? ¿Regresaste de estudiar?-** le daba palmadas en la espalda.-

**Q: Si Papa.-**

**Ru: ¿Cómo te fue?-**

**Q: Bien.-**

**Ru: Sabes, yo quiero mucho a tu hermana pero sé que tu vas llegar más lejos.-** después de decir eso Russel se quedo completamente dormido. Todos los Fabray tienen el sueño pesado.

**Q: No te voy a defraudar Papa.**- después de eso salió corriendo.-

**Q: ¿A quién le pido ayuda?¿A Santana? No! ¿A mi hermana? Por supuesto que no!.-** después de suspirar hablo.-** Solo me queda una opción.-**

Bajo al cuarto de servicio, y se encontró a un Peter profundamente dormido.

**Q: Peter! Tienes que ayudarme! Peter despierta!-**

**P: Terremoto!-** grito un asustado Peter.-

**Q: Soy yo Peter.-** lo volteaba para que la viera.-** Soy yo. Peter tienes que ayudarme creo que mate a alguien.-**

**P: No se preocupe señorita Quinn, mañana yo me ocupo de… ¡¿Qué¡?**

Después de eso Peter se levanto y fue con Quinn a donde había dejado su auto.

**Q: SHH! Peter no hagas ruido.-** le grito la rubia cuando Peter cerró la puerta.

Peter cuando vio a la chica tirada pudo reconocerla, era la hija de los nuevos vecinos. La conoció cuando los Berry habían llegado.

**P: Señorita Quinn ¿Como sucedió?**

**Q: No lo sé, venia a la casa y ella apareció de la nada, solo quite la vista del camino un segundito.-** empezó a divagar.

**P: Cálmese!**- Peter la callo cuando vio que no se iba a callar. Puso la mano cerca de la cara de la chica y sintió que respiraba.

**Q: Y?-**

**P: Todavía respira, pero creo que debe llamar a una ambulancia.**

**Q: Que? Quieres que todo el vecindario se entere?-**

**P: Pero no podemos moverla.**

**Q: quien dice que no se puede?**

Le agarro la mano para reincorporarla y poder cargarla más fácilmente. La levanto y la cargo como se carga a la novia después del matrimonio.

**P: Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.-**

**Q: Debemos llevarla hasta adentro o la dejamos afuera?-** pregunto Quinn.**- Claro.-** contesto después de recibir la mirada seria de Peter.-

**P: Rápido déjela en los asientos de atrás.-**

**Q: Parece pequeña, pero sí que pesa.**- espetaba mientras dejaba a la pequeña morena dentro de su auto.-

**P: Según tu GPS el hospital más cercano esta a 15 minutos.-**

**Q: La mate Peter! La mate!-**

**P: Tranquilícese señorita Quinn, sigue respirando no la mato.-** intento calmar a Quinn.

15 minutos después

Peter entro al hospital.

**P: una camilla! una camilla por favor!.-** gritaba Peter.

* * *

Quinn estaba parada caminando de un lugar a otro comiéndose las uñas ante la atenta mirada de Peter.

**P: YA!-** grito Peter.

**Q: ya qué?-**

**P: pare de caminar y comerse las uñas.-**

**Q: Pero..-** un doctor aparecía en la sala.-** Doctor, ¿Que tiene? ¿Como esta?¿Está bien?-**

**D: Esta un poco golpeada, no tiene nada roto, solo necesita reposo y mañana estará bien.-**

Suspiros aliviados se escucharon.

**P: Menos mal.**- espetaba un Peter más tranquilo.

**Q: Bueno entonces todo solucionado, entonces nos podemos ir.**- tomo del brazo a Peter para sacarlo del hospital. Pero el doctor los detuvo.

**D: Un momento, primero tienen que darme el nombre de la chica, para anotarlo.-**al notar el mutismo de Quinn y Peter volvió a hablar.-** entiendo… hicieron muy bien en traerla, pero si se trata de un accidente tendremos que llamar a la policía.-**

**Q: No, no, no, no, ella es…ella es mi novia, si mi novia.-** _"porque dije eso? Pude haber dicho que era mi hermana, si que estoy bloqueada"_.- pensó.

**D: Me está diciendo que la paciente es su novia.-**

**Q: Eh si?**- pero un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Peter hizo que volviera a la realidad.**- digo si**.- esta vez en un tono más seguro.-

**D: Entonces porque no sabe su nombre?-**

**Q: N-no es que no lo sepa.-** balbuceaba.-** es… que.-**

**P: Lo que pasa es que la señorita está muy nerviosa.-**

**Q: Tengo una pequeña enfermedad que hace que cuando me ponga nerviosa me bloqueé.-**mintió.-**y como que me da un ataque de nervios… y para eso hay unas pastillas… que tengo que tomar porque sino en cualquier momento muero asfixiada y…**- pero otro pequeño golpe de Peter la calmo.-

**P: Tranquila!-** hablo después del golpe, bajo la mirada asesina de Quinn.-** ya se calmo, la chica se llama… Lea Michele, me da los papeles y así lleno los datos.-**

**D: Aun no… ahora lo que quisiera saber es… ¿Cómo es que atropello a su propia novia?.-**

**Q: Peter.**- le pregunto tratando de que la ayudara.

**P: Eh yo..-**

**Q: EL LA ATROPELLO!**- grito.- **este irresponsable.-** señalo a Peter.-** agarro las llaves de mi auto para entrar a mi garaje entonces acelero y se llevo a mi novia, y fue cuando pensé le había pasado algo grave, eres un irresponsable.**- eso ultimo se lo dijo a Peter.-** no sé cómo te dieron tu licencia de conducir, estoy muy decepcionada**. -fingía decepción.

**D: De acuerdo, puede pasar a verla.**- se dirigía a Quinn.

**Q: Yo?.-**

**P: Usted no es la novia?-** Peter estaba vengándose

**Q: Claro yo, verdad?.**- emprendió camino hacia la habitación de la morena.

Cuando entro, pudo observar que dormía, y ahora que la veía bien era simpática.

Se quedo unos segundos viéndola hasta que una enfermera apareció en la habitación.

**E: Yo creo que estarán dándola de alta mañana.**- hablo mientras se iba.

**Q: Gracias.**- espetó.

Cuando la enfermera se fue ella se sentó en un mueble que había cerca de la cama de la chica.

**Q: Que mala suerte la mía.**- decía mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos.- **solo a mi me pasan estas cosas.-**

Se levanto para ir al baño. Cuando regreso quiso saber si ya había recuperado la conciencia.

**Q: ¿Hola?-** trato de hablar con la chica.-** por si acaso yo no tuve nada que ver, apareciste de la nada, y no te vi… estas despierta? Creo que no.**

Escucho que la puerta se habría, era Peter que venía con el bolso de la chica.

**P: Ten aquí esta su bolso, creo que no deberíamos abrirlo.**

**Q: tenemos que abrirlo, así ver donde vive, como se llama.**

**P: Lo único que se de ella es que se apellida Berry, y vive al frente, ellos son los nuevos vecinos.**

**Q: Que linda bienvenida, no crees?**.- hablo con algo de ironía.-** pero ya no importa, Peter me voy, tuve un día muy pesado y solo quiero descansar.**

**P: No señorita Quinn, usted se queda aquí por lo menos hasta que despierte.**

**Q: Pero Peter…**

**P: Pero nada, usted se queda aquí. Hasta mañana.**

**Q: De acuerdo, si mis papas preguntan…**

**P: Usted está en casa de la señorita Santana.-** Peter siempre era el que cubría a Quinn cuando esta se quería dar una escapada o con sus amigas o con una chica.

**Q: Gracias Peter.**- lo abrazo.- **en serio Peter gracias, fuiste más eficiente que mi propia familia.**

**P: La conozco desde que usaba pañales, porque no la ayudaría.**

**Q: Ahora si ve a descansar.**- dijo mientras se preparaba para pasar la noche en el incomodo sofá que estaba al lado de la camilla.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Cuando Rachel despertó lo primero que pudo ver fue a una enfermera.

**E: Tranquila, tuviste un accidente tu novia te trajo.**

**R: Mi novia?-** Pregunto.

**E: Sí mírala.-** se podía ver a una chica rubia dormida.-**te acompaño toda la noche**.-

* * *

En casa de los Fabray.

Los Fabray estaban en la mesa desayunando, hasta que la abuela de Quinn, Elisa Fabray habló.

**E: Peter, por favor llama a Quinn a desayunar.-**

La abuela de Quinn siempre fue una abuela cariñosa y muy buena, para ella siempre su favorita fue Quinn, no es que no quisiera a sus otros nietos, si no que Quinn siempre fue la más diferente de todos sus nietos. Cuando se enteraron que Quinn era lesbiana, su abuela fue quien más la apoyo y para sorpresa de todos Russel también lo había aceptado y muy buen.

**P: Perdone señora, olvide comentarle que Quinn no vino a dormir en la noche.**

**Ru: Esa es mi hija.-** hablaba con orgullo.

**Se: Mi hermana sí que no pierde el tiempo.-**

**Ru: Un momento, ella entro a mi cuarto anoche yo hable con ella.-** recordó su plática de anoche.

**P: A lo mejor lo soñó.**

**Ru: Puede ser.**

**E: Pero que cree que este es un hotel al que puede venir cuando ella quiera, no esta es una casa de familia.-** aunque quisiera mucho a Quinn también era recta con ella.

**P: Se quedo estudiando con la señorita Santana.-**

**E: Si se quedo estudiando la cosa cambia.-**

Y Frannie que siempre trataba de molestar a su hermana.

**F: En serio creen que se quedo toda la noche estudiando?-**

Ahora la que hablaba era Judy.

**J: Hay hija sabes que tu hermana siempre fue muy aplicada en esos temas.**

**F: Lo sé pero no creo que se haya quedado toda la noche estudiando con sus amigas.**

**Ru: de hecho yo si le creo, porque ella quiere el puesto por el que tu deberías estar esforzándote.**

**F: Papa ya hablamos de esto, a mí no me interesa ser la gerente de nada.**

**Ru: tu como hermana mayor deberías obtener automáticamente ese puesto, pero como no lo quieres para eso está Quinn.**

**F: Quinn, Quinn siempre ella, por una vez quisiera desayunar en paz.**

**Ru: De acuerdo, dejaremos el tema ahí, ahora cuéntame cómo vas en tu universidad…**

* * *

Cuando la enfermera salió Rachel se quedo observando embelesada a la chica rubia que dormía, se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que se despertó.

**R: Hola.-**

**Q: Hola.-** se levanto y se sobo los ojos.- **te sientes mejor?.**-

**R: Si, que me paso?-**

**Q: Eh.. Mi.. mi mayordomo, el te atropello como es un poquito torpe pero no lo hizo con mala intención.-** hablaba una muy nerviosa Quinn.

**R: No recuerdo nada.**

**Q: Que bueno.-** susurro para ella misma.- **si te ya te sientes mejor creo que ya deberíamos irnos o quieres seguir descansando?-**

**R: creo que seria mejor irnos ya, oh por cierto sabes porque la enfermera dijo que eras mi novia?-**

**Q: No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**R: Soy Rachel.**

**Q: Yo soy Quinn. Creo que vivo frente a tu casa.**

**R: Entonces tú eres Quinn… Fabray?-** trato de recordar el apellido de la familia que vivía frente a su casa.

**Q: En efecto. ¿Cómo lo sabías?**

**R: Porque una señorita que vive ahí, me hizo un recorrido rápido y me dijo el nombre de todos los vecinos.**

**Q: La señorita Pillsbury?**

**R: Creo que si se llamaba así.**

**Q: No cambia.-** sonreía.

**R: Que?.**- pregunto ya que no escucho lo que dijo Quinn.

**Q: No nada, creo que ya deberías cambiarte, te llevo a tu casa, si?-**

**R: Claro, podrías pasarme mi celular para llamar a mis padres.**

**Q: Esta en tu bolso?-**

**R: Si.**

Cuando Rachel estaba decidida a llamar a sus padres, 4 personas entraron por la puerta.

* * *

Hola! aquí estoy otra vez! se preguntaran porque actualizo temprano, si Cof! estoy enferma, no enferma en ese sentido sino en el sentido enferma de gripe y fiebre.

¿Que porque estoy en la computadora si estoy enferma? Fáacil, amo la computadora, Jajaja no en serio, si me dijeran que cosa llevaría a una isla desierta yo contestaría " Mi lap" bueno eso y algo mas, n7o?

Como sea, que tal el capitulo? bueno, normal, pésimo? pues si es cualquiera de estas opciones, porque no lo pones en un review?

Jajaja Francamente yo si me hubiera dado a la fuga, claro a menos que haya sido una chica guapa a la que haya atropellado, jajaja no en serio, ya tuve la oportunidad de atropellar a alguien y no fue muy bonito, si tengo 14 pero casi 15, y si hablo con mis papas podrían darme mi licencia a los 17.

Tampoco es que me dejen manejar siempre que quiero, tengo que pedir permiso y bla bla bla.

bueno suficiente, creo que la fiebre me hace delirar, así que gracias por leer, me desconecto con un click!


	3. El principe de mis sueños

Cuando Rachel estaba decidida a llamar a sus padres, 4 personas entraron por la puerta.

**-Hija!-** uno de los dos hombres comenzaba a hablar.

**-Rachel, ¿Qué te paso?-** habló una chica rubia.

**-¿Así que ella fue quien te atropelló?-** le gritaba a Quinn una pequeña castaña.

**Q: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** pregunto una confundida.

**Em: Yo soy Emily Berry, ella es mi hermana Rebecca Berry.-** hablo una rubia un poco mas bajita que ella, señalando a su hermana Rebecca.- **ellos son nuestros padres LeRoy e Hiram Berry. Me imagino que ya debes conocer a mi hermana.-**

**Q: Eh… la verdad es que de hecho el frente de mi auto la conoció.-** "Ok cuando estoy nerviosa puedo ser la persona más imbécil del planeta!".-se recriminaba mentalmente

**R: Creí que fue tu mayordomo.-** hablo con el seño levemente fruncido.

**Q: Yo… ah.. Es una historia graciosa.-** trato de reír levemente.

**L: ¿Cómo te pude pareceré algo gracioso que mi hija este en hospital?-**

**Q: Claro que no me parece gracioso eso… usted… ¿Podemos terminar con esto?-** puso sus manos frente a ella ante la mirada confundida de todos.

**H: Porque levantas las manos?.**

**Q: Para que me lleven de una vez a la cárcel.-** no levanto la mirada en ningún momento. Hasta que sintió las risas de esa familia.- **¿Porque se ríen?-**

**R: Tranquila Quinn, nadie va a meter a la cárcel a nadie, conozco a las chicas como tú, y sinceramente me sorprendió el que no te dieses a la fuga cuando me atropellaste.-**

Un sonrojo invadió a Quinn cuando escucho esa frase, se sentía mal ya que en realidad si lo había pensando.

**Q: ¿Chicas como yo?-** preguntó.

**R: Si, la típica chica rica malcriada a la que no le importa nada más que su bienestar.-**

**Q: De hecho, si lo soy… pero nunca sería capaz de dejar a alguien a su suerte.-**

Sus padres notaron las miradas que se echaban entre ellas, así que decidieron que era hora de dejarlas solas.

**L: Hija, nosotros tenemos que irnos, tenemos que ir a esperar el camión de mudanzas. ¿Quinn no te importa encargarte de Rachel?-**

**Q: Por supuesto que no. De hecho yo me encargare de todo lo que pueda necesitar.-** "Al menos no van a lincharme… UFF!".- Pensó.-

**H: Oh no nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, lo único que te pedimos es que por favor la cuidases esta tarde, porque con Rebecca y Emily tenemos unos trámites de escuela que hacer.-**

Q: "¿Ahora como le digo a Santana que hay cambio de planes? Mierda, sin duda ella es la cosa que me da más miedo.".- pensó.-** No creo que haya problema con eso.**

**H: Muchas gracias, y queremos que sepas que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa siempre que quieras.-** se dirigía a Quinn. Se acerco a su hija y le entrego un par de llaves.- estas son para la entrada principal, no las pierdas hija.

**Q: Un momento… ¿ustedes dos son sus padres?-**

**Re: ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-**

**Q: Claro que no… es que solo era curiosidad.- **una asustada rubia respondia.

**R: Tranquila Rebecca. No la vayas a matar.**- trato de contener su risa al ver la mueca de terror que puso al escuchar eso.-** es broma, mi hermana no sería capaz de matar a una mosca.**

**Re: una pregunta mas, ¿todavía sigue latente tu gusto por las rubias?-** intentaba molestar a su hermana.-

**R: Te recuerdo que a ti también te gustan las rubias.-**

Se ponía totalmente roja, ese gesto le pareció totalmente adorable a la rubia.

**Re: tu ganas esta vez!-**

**LyH: Adiós hija!-**

**R: Adiós papis!-**

Y Emily y Rebecca salieron junto a sus padres.

**Q: Como que soy mayor para cualquiera de ustedes.-**

**R: ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?**

**Q: Casi 17.**

**R: Ósea tienes 16**

**Q: más o menos eso quiero decir.**

**R: JA!**- rio con fuerza.**- entonces soy mayor que tu.**

**Q: Pero si pareces menor.-** pero se calló al ver la mirada que le daba.**- no lo digo por tu estatura, no, para nada! Lo digo porque pareces menor.**

**R: Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-**

**Q: si voy por el doctor para que te den de alta.-**

Quinn salió, cuando iba en busca del doctor. Hasta que se dio cuenta que olvidaba su celular.

Emprendió camino a la habitación de Rachel.

Cuando entro no toco la puerta, por lo que vio a una Rachel desnuda.

**R: QUINN!-** gritó cuando vio a Quinn mirarla embelesada.

**Q: Rachel!-** se dio cuenta que estaba viéndola desnuda-** Porque no le pones llave a la puerta, cualquiera pudo haber venido y haberte visto… así.-** hablaba viendo a la pared.-** Ya terminaste de cambiarte?**-

**R: Si, ya puedes voltear.-**

**Q: Rach en verdad lo siento. Te juro que no quería verte…ah ya sabes. No pienses que soy una pervertida ni nada de eso.- **

**R: De acuerdo, total ambas somos chicas y bueno no es nada que no hayas visto antes.**

**Q: ¿A qué venía? Ah cierto vine por mi celular.**

**R: Ten no ha dejado de sonar.-** le dio su celular.

**Q: Gracias.**- cuando vio el celular pudo ver que había 13 llamadas perdidas.

_5 llamadas pérdidas de S._

_3 llamadas pérdidas de Mia._

_1 llamada perdida de Papa._

_2 llamadas pérdidas de Puck._

_2 llamadas perdidas B._

**Q: Que pesada que es Mia!**- exclamo creyendo que estaba sola.

**R: Quien es Mia?-**

**Q: Una amiga de mi tonta hermana. No me deja en paz nunca.-** dio un suspiro de frustración.

**R: ¿Y era tu… novia?-**

**Q: Nada que ver… solo nos besamos a lo mucho 3 veces, ella creía que estábamos pero le deje claro que no… y ella me fastidia día y noche.-** cuando se dio cuenta que le hablaba a una casi completa desconocida se dio cuenta de que hablo de mas.**- perdón es que ese tema me frustra.**

**R: Tranquila, total, somos amigas verdad?-**

**Q: Claro… como somos amigas, creo que debería decirte algo.-**

**R: Que?-**

**Q: Te pediría que por favor, finjas que eres mi novia en frente del doctor…**

**R: QUE? De que hablas?.-**

**Q: Y por cierto tu nombre es Lea Michelle.**

**R: Espera que?-**

**Q: Solo quiero evitar un problema.-**

**R: Problema?-**

**Q: Es que como ayer paso todo esto que ya sabes, el doctor me dijo que si fue un accidente tendría que dar parte a la policía, así que tuve que decir que eras mi novia para poder evitar ese problema.**

**R: Ok… eso lo entiendo, pero porque tengo que decir que me llamo Lea…-** no recordaba el apellido.

**Q: Michelle.-** completo.

**R: Si eso. ¿Por qué?-**

**Q: Pues es que no conocía tu nombre así que Peter mi mayordomo, invento ese nombre.**

**R: De acuerdo, lo intentare, agradece que soy una gran artista.-**

**Q: Así que estamos frente a una futura estrella.-**

**R: Por supuesto.-** hablaba en forma altiva.

**Q: Vamos pequeña estrella.-**

**R: Hey!-** y la golpeo con el codo en las costillas.-

**Q: Para ser tan chiquita pegas fuerte.**- le sonrió.

**R: Y tu, para ser una niña mimada, no lo pareces.**

**Q: Que tanto hablas de niñas mimadas, si vives en una de las residencias más exclusivas de Lima.-**

**R: touche!-**

**Q: Jajaja.-**

**R: De que te ríes?-**

**Q: De ti… que no es obvio.-**

**R: se supone que así tratas a tus novias?-**

**Q: No eres mi novia.-** hablo un poco divertida por la pequeña pelea que estaba teniendo con la morocha.

**R: Según el doctor, si.- s**e acerco a Quinn de manera sugerente.

**Q: Si no te conociera diría que en verdad te gusto.**

**R: Ya ves que soy muy buena actriz.**

**Q: No hay duda de eso.-**

Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que se iban a besar.

**R: Pero creo que tenemos que salir de una vez.-** se separo y fue a ir a buscar al doctor.

**Q: Guau!-** suspiro cuando vio que ya se había ido.

Luego de unos 6 minutos Rachel regreso.

**R: El doctor dice que ya podemos irnos.**

**Q: Que?-** volvió en sí.

**R: Que el doctor dice que ya podemos irnos.**

Una enfermera apareció portando con ella una silla de ruedas.

**R: Y esa silla?-** pregunto ya que no sabía para la habían traído.

**Q: Es para que no tengas que hacer esfuerzo. Gracias.-** eso último se lo dijo a la enfermera.

**R: Pero yo no me siento mal.**

**Q: Tienes que usarlo, solo para asegurar que no tengas que hacer esfuerzo. Por favor.**

**R: De acuerdo. Pero me tendrás que cargar cuando lleguemos a mi casa.**

**Q: Dime que tu habitación no está en el segundo piso.**

**R: Lo averiguaras cuando lleguemos.-** se había acercado a su cara y toco su nariz.

Habían llegado al estacionamiento. Quinn se dirigía hasta su auto llevando a Rache hasta el asiento del copiloto.

**Q: Puedes subir o también necesitas que te cargue?.-** pregunto en un tono un poco irónico.

**R: Cárgame!-** hablo mientras abría los brazos

**Q: Para que pregunte!-** puso sus manos debajo de los brazos de Rachel y la cargo.-** Upa! Reitero, para ser tan chiquita pesas. Por favor abre la puerta que yo sola no puedo.-**

**R: Claro.**- abrió la puerta para Quinn pudiera dejarla en el asiento, pero en un mal movimiento Quinn cayó en una posición en la que Rachel podía ver los ojos verdes de Quinn.-** Valla no me di cuenta que tu ojos son verdes.**

**Q: De hecho mis ojos son color avellana, pero alguien me dijo que cuando veía algo que me gustaba se volvían verdes.**

**R: Algo que te gusta?-** se dio cuenta que ahora la veía solo a ella.

**Q: O cosas que me causan curiosidad…- **decía mientras se levantaba para ir a el asiento del conductor.

Quinn llevaba ya 10 minutos conduciendo. Ninguna hablaba, todavía se sentían intimidadas por la otra. Hasta que Rachel decidió romper el silencio.

**R: Cuéntame cómo se sintió el haberme atropellado.-**

**Q: A que te refieres?-** pregunto una confundida Quinn.

**R: No lo sé, que fue lo que sentiste en ese momento.**

**Q: Pues…-** sonreía para ella misma.-** fue una explosión de sentimientos… al principio me sentí asustada… luego cuando vi que no reaccionabas me asuste mas… y sentía que estaba perdida. No sabía cómo reaccionar, lo primero que pensé fue y perdóname… darme a la fuga, pero luego no se… algo dentro de mi me decía que no te dejara ahí y no solo que estaba frente a mi casa.**- volteo y vio como Rachel la miraba sorprendida.- **creo que nunca debí habértelo contado.**

**R: No… es decir si… la cosa es que me sorprendes**…

**Q: ¿No es lo que esperabas?-** pregunto algo decepcionada.-** maldito transito!**- toco la bocina.-** muévete idiota.**- le grito a un auto que estaba al frente de ella.

**R: Tendría que decirte que es más de lo que esperaba.**-

Quinn sonreía para ella misma. Rachel no podía dejar de verla, había algo especial en la rubia, a parte de sus increíbles ojos.

Un hombre de seguridad saco a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

**S: Señorita Fabray buenos días, señorita Berry bienvenida.**

**RyQ: Gracias.-**

El hombre de seguridad habría un portón. El portón era de dos sentidos, uno para salir, y el otro para entrar en la residencia.

**Q: Bueno señorita Berry ya llego a su hogar.-** espeto saliendo del auto.- mi honorable dama.- espeto ayudándola a bajar de su auto.

**R: Gracias adorable caballero.-** espeto divertida.

**Q: Oye!-**

**R: Es que eres como el príncipe de mis sueños… es broma.**

**Q: Que bueno por un momento creí que querías convertirme en hombre jaja.-**

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

**-¿Quinn?-** grito una voz detrás de la rubia.

* * *

Habla! Que tal? estoy aqui otra vez! perdonen eso pero mi hermana me tiene harta con eso de casi angeles jaja, y les gusto el capitulo?

y hablando de hermanas quienes son las que tienen? porque en serio, mi hermana menor me fastidia! es una ****** me ha roto el celular! que fregada! eso es ser un ser despreciable!

Perdonen pero no tengo otro lugar donde descargarme... Pff... es frustrante!

ahora tambien quisiera saber cuales son sus espectativas para la historia y como le prometi a alguien quisiera saber como quisiera que sea su personaje... si hablo de ti Elena.

Bueno ahora si me largooo... si paresco drogada jaajaja pero no lo estoy ._.

Lo roju no lo estoy... Jajaja era broma ahora si chau!


	4. Se están besando?

**disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos, algunos le pertenecen al señor Ryan "estupido idiota" Murphy.

* * *

**-¿Quinn?-** grito una voz detrás de la rubia.

**Q: No puede ser.-** dijo para sí misma, pero Rachel la escucho.-

**R: Quinn, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-** pregunto Rachel al ver a las chicas que estaban detrás de la rubia.

Quinn no había volteado a ver quienes estaban detrás de ella, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y por lo que parecía no estaba sola.

**Q: ¿Una es rubia y la otra no tan rubia?**- quería cerciorarse.

**R: Si.**- respondió algo confundida ya que no entendió la pregunta.

**Q: Bueno, la rubia es mi hermana Frannie, y la otra no tan rubia es… es..-**

**R: ¿Mia?-** no supo porque razón pero sintió un fastidio

**Q: Aja, creo que debemos salir ahora.-** y sin pedir permiso la cargo y la llevo hasta adentro de su casa.

**FyM: Quinn!-** gritaron.-

**M: ¿Quien es ella?-**

**F: Ella es la nueva vecina, lo que no entiendo es que hace con mi hermana, será que es su nueva conquista?-**

**M: No lo creo, ella todavía me quiere.-** hablo completamente segura.

**F: Yo que tu no estaría tan segura, mira nos ignoro por completo.-** señalo a su hermana que se iba con una chica a la que no conocía en sus brazos.- **Mira eres mi amiga y por eso te lo digo Quinn no es para ti, por algo la llaman la reina del hielo.**

**M: Pues no voy a parar hasta que no seamos de nuevo la pareja más popular de toda escuela.**

**F: Yo solo te doy un consejo, si no lo quieres aceptar allá tú. Yo voy a ver que hace.**

* * *

En casa de Rachel.

**R: ¿Por qué las ignoraste?-** pregunto una vez dentro de su casa.

**Q: Porque no quería hablar con esas idiotas. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?-**

**R: Arriba vas de frente y a la derecha.-**

**Q: Estas pesadita.-** hablaba mientras llevaba a Rachel a su habitación.

**R: Eso o tú eres una debilucha.**

**Q: No soy debilucha.**

**R: Jaja, tranquila de hecho estas más fuerte que mi última novia.**

**Q: Creo que de algo sirve ser parte de las cherios.**

**R: ¿Eres cherio?**

**Q: No creas que estos abdominales se hacen solos.-** levanto un poco su playera.

**R: No alardees.**

**Q: Esta bien necesitas algo…-** hablo hasta que se escucho el timbre.- espérame aquí, yo voy.-

**R: OK.-**

Quinn salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, cuando volvió a sentir el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta.

**Q: ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** pregunto un tanto molesta.

**M: ¿No te alegras de vernos?-**

**Q: La verdad es que…-** hizo como que pensaba.-** NO! Ahora si ya se pueden ir.**

**F: ¿Por qué de tan mal humor hermanita?-** pregunto adentrándose en la casa.

**Q: Porque es muy temprano y tengo que verte a la cara.**

**M: ¿Porque no te tranquilizas un poco?-** se abrazo al cuello de Quinn.

Quinn trato de quitársela pero Mia no se dejaba.

**Q: ¿Puedes por favor de una vez soltarme?-**

**M: No. Tu eres mía.-** intento besarla.

**Q: De hecho tu eres la que se llama Mia, no yo. Así que ya vete.-** al ver a su hermana reír volvió a hablar y se soltó de Mia.- **y tu también!-** señalo a su hermana.

**F: Creo que debes irte amiga. Te llamo luego.-** y sin más saco a su amiga de la casa.

**Q: Por fin haces algo bueno.**

**F: Ni lo digas, en serio Mia está enamorada de ti.**

**Q: No está enamorada de mi soy solo una obsesión.**

**F: Mira todo esto es tu culpa.-** dijo señalándola.-**tu empezaste con los regalitos, las cartitas y las cenas.**

**Q: Tenía que hacerlo, Santana me reto a que estuviera un mes completo con ella. ¿Y qué crees? El mes ya se termino y por fin soy libre.**

**F: ¿Porque eres así?**

**R: ¿Cómo es?-** pregunto mientras bajaba.

**Q: No nada… ella no quería decir nada, verdad?-** pregunto dándole una mirada asesina a su hermana sin que la morocha se diera cuenta.

**F: Cierto.-** se percato que no conocía a la morocha.-** Por cierto yo soy Frannie Fabray soy su hermana.**

**R: Mucho gusto, yo soy Rachel Berry, y soy tu nueva vecina.**

**F: Eso ya lo sabía.**

**R: En serio?-**

**F: Claro que si la señorita Pillsbury nos comento sobre ti.**

**Q: Ella es la consejera escolar de mi escuela.**

**R: A cual escuela asistes?-**

**Q: A William McKinley High School.**

**R: Esa es la escuela a la que vamos a entrar mis hermanas y yo.**

**Q: Genial seremos compañeras durante dos años más.**

**F: Y que piensas hacer en estas vacaciones.**- se dirigió a Rachel.

**R: Yo no mucho, recién me mudo y creo que tardaremos bastante en instalarnos.**

**F: Bueno pues entonces en mí ya tienes una amiga, siempre me gustaron las remodelaciones y creo que podría ayudarte.-** comentaba ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana.

**R: Gracias, hasta ahora todos han sido muy amables.**

**Q: Creo que ya deberías irte Frannie, Rachel debe estar muy cansada.**

Frannie ignoro lo que le dijo su hermana y siguió hablando.

**F: ¿Y cómo fue que conociste a mi hermana?-**

Quinn palideció.

**Q: De hecho. Tienes que jurar que no le vas a decir a los papas.**

**F: Claro.**

**Q: Júralo.**

**F: Lo juro.**- levanto su mano derecha como pacto.

**Q: La conocí anoche.**

**F: No lo puedo creer! ¿Recién la conoces y ya te acuestas con ella?**

Quinn ve puso muy roja, y Rachel no pudo decir nada.

**Q: ¿Qué? Claro que no como se te ocurre. Ella es solo una amiga.**

**F: Entonces?-** pregunto esperando que siguiera hablando.

**Q: La conocí anoche, mejor dicho el frente de mi auto la conoció.-**

**F: Que es lo que dije de conducir cuando estas borracha.-** se exaltó.

**Q: No estaba borracha. Fue tu amiguita Mia.**

**R: ¿Fue Mia?-** en este punto ella ya se encontraba muy confundida.

**Q: No… digo si… bueno es que Mia me llamo mientras conducía y peleamos un poquito… así que quite la vista del camino por un ratito. Y tú.-** señalo a Rachel.- **te apareciste de la nada y no te vi.**

**F: ¿La atropellaste?**

**Q: Si.-** bajo la cabeza.

**F: ¿Y porque Peter nos dijo que estabas en casa de Santana estudiando?**

**Q: ¿Qué querías que les dijera ¿Lo siento señores Fabray pero su hija a atollado a alguien y está en el hospital? No lo creo.**

**F: ¿De acuerdo y tus papas?**

**R: Ellos ya lo saben, fueron a verme esta mañana.-**

**F: De acuerdo ahora si me quedo tranquila. Y tú.-** señalo a Quinn y luego la golpeo en la cabeza.-** eres una tonta.**

**Q: ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?-**

**F: Por haberla atropellado.**

**Q: Tranquila, no volveré a usar el celular mientras manejo.-**

**R: De acuerdo, yo me voy a mi habitación. Tengo un poco de sueño.**

**F: En serio perdona a mi hermana por ser tan imprudente.-** la abrazo.

**R: No te preocupes pero creo que ya sé cómo hacerla pagar.-** le susurro cuando la abrazo.

**F: Si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda no dudes en llamarme.**

**R: Claro.-** vio como se iba.

**Q: A veces puede ser algo intensa pero es buena.**

**R: Me callo muy bien, no sé por qué la tratas mal.**

**Q: Ok, creo que es hora de que descanses. Yo por mientras tengo que hacer algo.-**cambio de tema rápidamente.

**R: Ok, ahora si ¿Me cargas?-**

**Q: Aquí vamos de nuevo. Súbete a mi espalda.-** se agacho un poco para que Rachel pudiera abrazarse a su cuello.

* * *

En la habitación de Rachel.

**Q: Creo que estoy perdiendo la forma.-**

Se tiro a la cama de Rachel cuando llegaron.

**R:¡Hey! fuera de mi cama.**

**Q: Lo siento pero creo que me lo merezco, después de haber pasado la noche en ese incomodo sofá.**

**R: Si claro. Ahora si buenas noches.**

Rachel callo en su cama. Se cubrió con sus sabanas y callo profundamente dormida.

Casi media hora después Quinn terminaba de hablar con su amiga latina. Media hora llena de reclamos por no haber contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Media hora llena palabrería a la que no presto la más mínima atención. Hasta que por fin se cerró la boca y termino por convencerla de que la acompañase a cuidar a una chica a la que había atropellado. Al principio no acepto pero al final dijo que a eso del medio día estaría ahí.

**Q: Rach!-** entro a la habitación de Rachel y la vio completamente dormida. No pudo evitar perderse en su semblante de paz.- **que tierna se ve dormida, que estoy diciendo?-**

Salió de la casa de Rachel para ir a su casa.

**Q: Ya llegue!-** grito cuando entro a su casa. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como sus padres y su abuela bajaban con caras serias.- **¿Pasa algo?**- pregunto con temor.

**Ru: Tranquila hija no pasa nada.**

**J: Solo queríamos saber donde estuviste anoche y esta mañana.-**

**E:¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?**- pues en algo tenía razón eran las 11 de la mañana.

**Q: En serio perdónenme, no quise llegar a esta pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente.**

**E: ¿Y se puede saber cual era?**

**Q: Eh.. Mi auto ha estado dejando de funcionar y como que ahora va un poco más lento. Y anoche no me podía venir así que me quede en casa de Santana.-** mintió.

**E: ¿No nos mientes?-**

**Q: Por supuesto que no abue.**

**J: Entonces ahora si nos quedamos tranquilos.-** Judy tomo la palabra.

**Q: De acuerdo creo que ahora, me voy a bañar y cambiar.-** fue rumbo a su habitación.

Se dio un baño y se cambio. Se dio cuenta que no tardo más de veinte minutos en estar lista.

**Q: No creo que este despierta.-** se refería a Rachel.-** Ahora que hay de nuevo en la red.**

_11 notificaciones en facebook._

_Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López publicaron en tu muro._

_Noah Puckerman Publico en tu muro._

_A 6 personas más les gusta tu foto de perfil._

_Finn Hudson publico en tu muro._

_Kurt Hummel y Mercedes Jones les gusto tu publicación._

_Mia Foster te dio un toque._

Etc.

_3 mensajes._

De Elena Gómez.

_Oye porque no le contestas a Puck lleva rato llamándote. Por cierto no le digas que te dije pero quiere organizar una fiesta para celebrar las vacaciones :D Lo siento no me pude resistir pero mi hermano me tiene harta con lo de su fiesta._

Enviado ayer.

De Finn Hudson

_Oye como estas? Has visto a la nueva vecina. Está que arde. Creo que tengo nueva conquista. Jajaja ya nos vemos luego con todos los chicos._

Enviado ayer.

De Blaine Anderson.

_Hey que tal Quinn? Te queríamos avisar que más tarde todo el glee club ira a tu casa para quedar lo de la fiesta de Puck._

Enviado hoy.

Cuando termino de ver todo vio que eran casi las 12 recordó que Santana iba a ayudarla a cuidar a Rachel. Había olvida por completo todo eso. Así que salió lo menos ruidosamente que pudo y fue directamente a casa de Rachel.

Cuando entro a casa de Rachel la vio envuelta en una manta viendo tele.

**Q: Hola.**

**R: Me dejaste sola.-** espetó haciendo un puchero adorable. Cuando Quinn vio eso sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estomago.

**Q: Lo siento es que fui a mi casa a darme un baño y cambiarme.-**

**R: Nunca me dijiste que lucias tan bien con playera azul.**

**Q: ¿Qué?-**

**R: Que luces muy bien en playera azul.**

**Q: Gracias, a mi me gustan tus pucheros.**

**R: JA JA JA, muy graciosa.**

**Q: Quien dice que bromeo?.-** se acerco un poco más a Rachel.-

**R: Creí que era broma.**

**Q: No era broma.-** le alboroto mas su cabello.

**R: Oye!- **hizo otro puchero.

**Q: No te han dicho que eres tremendamente adorable cuando haces eso?-**

**R: De hecho.-** hizo como que pensara.- **No. Eres la primera persona que me lo dice.**

Ambas se pusieron a ver televisión un rato. Hasta que sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

**Q: Esas deben ser San y Britt.**

**R: ¿Quiénes son ellas?-**

**Q: Ellas son mis mejores amigas. Y apuesto a que también las tuyas.-** se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta.-** Chicas! ¿Qué tal? Pasen-** les dijo cuando las vio.

**B: Hola Quinnie.-** le dio un beso en los labios.

**S: Hey! No enfrente de mí**

**B: Tranquila Santy, es un beso de amigas siempre lo hacemos.-**

**Q: Ya no te pongas celosa y ven con nosotras. Y a parte lo mío no son las rubias sino mas bien las morenas.-** le guiño un ojo.**-Rachel mira ellas con mis amigas. Ella es Brittany.**

**B: Mucho gusto, soy Brittany puedes llamarme B o Britt.-** le dijo antes de darle un gran abrazo.

**Q: Y ella es Santana.-**

**S: Hola.-** hablo de una forma un poco seca.- **soy Santana la amiga de Quinn.**- todavía seguía un poco molesta por lo del beso de Brittany y Quinn

**R: Yo soy Rachel Berry.**

**B: Yo te conozco, tú eres la chica que hace videos en My Space.**

**R: Hacia… ya no los hago.**

**Q: ¿Como no la reconocí?-**

**S: Eres un poco distraída.**

**Q: No lo soy.-** hizo pucheros.

**S: Sabes que conmigo no funciona.**

**Q: Contigo no pero con Britt sí. O no Britt?**- le sonrió a Brittany.

**B: Obvio que si Quinnie.-** se acerco a Quinn.

Quinn creyendo que Britt la iba abrazar o algo así, no esperaba que Brittany la volviera a besar. Bajo la incrédula mirada de Rachel ambas se besaban.

Rachel sentía que algo en su interior se rompía.

**R:¿Se están besando?-** Pero no se daba cuenta que la rubia seguía en shock y no besaba a la otra rubia.

* * *

la verdad es que no tenia ganas de escribir, ni siquiera de entrar a Internet.

¿Y todo gracias a quien? fácil a Ryan Murphy

¿donde esta Dianna? fue lo primero que me pregunte cuando vi el primer capitulo de glee.

Mi humor se fue al piso al descubrir que no aparecería mas en glee. y si lo hacia lo haría esporadicamente. y fue peor cuando vi Britney 2.0 si amo Britney. después de eso sinceramente estoy cuestionando si volveré a ver Glee.

Como odio a Ryan Murphy ahora mismo. y desde la primera temporada.

Mierda! ahora ya me descargue gracias a los que leyeron esto. Y si hay algo mal o algo por el estilo ya te imaginaras porque.


	5. Al fin nos presentas a una no

**R: ¿Se están besando?-** Pero no se daba cuenta que la rubia seguía en shock y no besaba a la otra rubia.

**S: Si.**- suspiro.- **vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto.-** había un halo de tristeza en su voz. Pues bien sabía que Quinn nunca sería capaz de quitarle a Brittany, pero en algo le molestaban sus continuos besos. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado eso. –** Ya fue mucho ¿no creen?**- separó a Brittany de Quinn.

**B: Hay Santy!-** recrimino.

**R: ¿Porque se han besado?**- pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**B: Tranquila R. ¿Puedo llamarte R? Siempre nos besamos. O de hecho yo la beso a ella.-** se abrazo al cuello de Quinn.

**R: ¿Es decir siempre lo hacen?-** pregunto calmándose un poco.

**Q: En teoría no.**- respondió volviendo en sí.

**S: Claro que si Quinn. Ayer te beso como 3 beses.**

**Q: Pero fue para agradecerme.**

**R: ¿Agradecerte qué?-** sentía celos y no sabía porque._ '¿Que es esa sensación fea que siento en mi estómago? ¿Será hambre? Lo dudo. ¿Será que estoy enferma? Lo dudo. ¿Serán celos? ¡No! No puedo sentir celos de ella. Ella es tu AMIGA Rachel, solo eso tu AMIGA! No se puede tener celos de una amiga.'_

**B: Rach!-** alzo la voz ya que al parecer Rachel no la escuchaba.

**R: Si estoy aquí ¿Qué paso?-**

**Q: No pasa nada, solo que te perdimos por un momento.**

**R: Ah… no te preocupes solo estaba pensando.**- respondió con tono convincente.-** ¿Qué decías Britt?-**

**B: ¿Que como fue que Quinnie te atropello?-**

**R: ¿Quinnie?-** soltó una carcajada.

**Q: ¡Oye! Así me dice de cariño mi Mamá. No te burles.-** espetó con un fingido enfado.

**S: Tranquila Quinnie. No nos burlaremos… mucho tiempo.**

Santana se unió a las risas.

**Q: Llevas más de 9 años escuchando ese estúpido nombre. ¿Cómo es posible que aun no te acostumbras a decirlo sin reírte?-** una mueca de fastidio se dibujaba en su rostro. Le daba vergüenza ver a Rachel burlándose de ella por ese nombre que había creado su madre cuando ella era pequeña.

**R: Tranquila _Quinnie._-** Le pellizcaba las mejillas mientras lo decía.

**Q: Mierda como odio ese nombre. Y a parte mi mama dejo de llamarme así hace mucho.**

**B: Si anteayer te llamo así.-** hablo con su típico tono de inocencia.

**Q: No me ayudes B.**- se levanto del su asiento.-** Y que conste Rachel.-l**a señalo.**-que te burlas de mi cuando te estoy cuidando como tu padres me pidieron, eso no es bueno.-** hablo con un fingido tono serio que hizo reír a las demás.

**R: Es lo menos que podías hacer.**- hablo con suficiencia.

**S: Okay dejen la pelea para después. ¿A qué hora vuelven tus padres?**

**R: No lo sé, pero me imagino que estarán aquí a la 6.-**

**B: Suficiente tiempo para ver una película.**

**Q: ¿Tienes películas?-**

**R: Deben estar en una caja en el sótano.**

**Q: Okay… B y S vallan por las películas o elijan la que quieran. Por mientras yo me quedo aquí descansando.**

**B: Ok.-** tomo del brazo a Santana y se la llevo al sótano.

El silencio se adueñaba de la sala. Rachel decidió romperlo.

**R: Así que B y tú?-** susurró-

**Q: ¿B y yo qué?-** pregunto confundida.

**R: Que tu y B salían… no lo sabía.-** hablo un poco triste esperando que Quinn le respondiera que no salían.

Quinn se sorprendió por la pregunta que la morena le acaba de hacer. Pensó lo que iba a decir y antes de decirlo soltó una gran carcajada.

**Q: Crees que Britt y yo.-** se señalo.-** ¿salimos?** **Jajaja. Por supuesto que no. Ella y yo no salimos somos muy buenas amigas.**

**R: Pues no sabía que andabas besando a tus amigas.-** hablo con un poco de indiferencia e ironía.

**Q: Tienes razón. Porque no lo hago, ella me besa a mí. Y a parte nuestra relación es especial desde que éramos pequeñas.**

Flashback.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany niñas de 10 años iban como todos los días a su escuela.

El día había pasado normal hasta que un niño insulto a Brittany y ella salía corriendo de su aula. Quinn como acto reflejo trato de salir tras ella pero Santana su amiga la tomo del brazo.

**S: Quinn no salgas de clase o te castigaran.**

**Q: No me importa.-** y salió corriendo tras su rubia amiga.

Cuando Quinn salió del aula la busco en los baños, no la encontró. Trato de ir al campo de fútbol pero estaba cerrado. Cuando estaba decidida a dejar de buscarla la encontró llorando en las gradas.

**Q: Britt, no llores.-** Le dijo antes de abrazarla.

**B: Pero me dijo que era una tonta y fea.**

**Q: B tú no eres una tonta, eres muy inteligente y sin duda está loco al decirte que eres fea, tu eres hermosa.**- limpio sus lagrimas.

**B: No lo soy.**

**Q: B tú no eres tonta ni fea, eres la niña mas especial y bonita que he conocido en mi corta vida. Sin duda ese niño es un tonto y no sabe lo que se pierde al no ser tu amigo.**

**B: ¿De verdad crees que soy especial y linda?-**

**Q: No lo creo.-** Brittany se entristeció.-** estoy segura de eso.**- la felicidad volvió a su rostro.

**B: ¿En serio crees todo eso?.-**

Asintió afirmativamente en forma de respuesta.

**B: Entonces pruébalo.**

**Q: ¿Cómo?-** pregunto algo confundida.

**B: Dame un beso.**

**Q: Creo que somos muy pequeñas para besarnos.**

**B: Quisiera recordar este como mi primer beso.**

**Q: ¿En serio crees que deberíamos hacerlo?**

**B: Tengo una idea, cuando ambas tengamos edad suficiente nos besaremos.**

**Q: Creo que podemos intentarlo.-**

Se abrazaron hasta que la campana les aviso que era hora de irse.

Fin del Flashback.

Ambas esperaron a que tuvieran 14 años para poder darse su primer beso. Santana nunca se entero de aquel pacto hasta el día en que vio como Quinn y Brittany se besaban en el parque.

**R: Valla.-** hablo una asombrada Rachel.**- que lindo recuerdo.**

**Q: Entonces ahora ya sabes porque me dejo besar por ella, ella fue mi primer beso y ese paso jamás se olvida, y a Brittany le encanta recordármelo. Aunque no lo creas ella está enamorada de Santana. Aun no puedo creer que teniéndome a mi.-** se señalo a si misma.-** prefiera a Santana.-** lo dijo a modo de broma.

**R: ¿Y porque no estás con Brittany?-**

**Q: Esa respuesta es sencilla. Para mi Brittany es una parte vital de mi vida, si fuera mi novia de que aquí a unos años terminaríamos y no podría ser su amiga, en cambio si no salimos seremos amigas por siempre, o al menos así lo dice ella.**

**R: ¿Y Santana?-** pregunto con curiosidad.

**Q: ¿Que tiene?-**

**R: Si ella también está enamorada de Britt.**

**Q: Pero claro que sí.**

En ese momento Santana y Brittany llegaban a la sala.

**B: Traemos la película.**

Después de poner la película Brittany tomo asiento en medio de Quinn y Santana. Mientras Quinn se sentaba en medio de Rachel y Brittany.

La película que escogieron o más bien la película que Santana con la condición de abrazar a Brittany cuando tuviera miedo escogió fue una de terror.

A la mitad de la película a Quinn le dio por bostezar y termino con el brazo izquierdo encima de los hombros de Rachel mientras que Brittany en cada oportunidad que tenía se abrazaba a Santana.

Rachel se dio cuenta que el brazo de Quinn estaba en su hombro y sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Quinn entra la suya.

Cuando la película termino Rachel estaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de Quinn.

**Q: Chicas, los chicos del club glee van a ir a mi casa.**

Antes de contestar se miraron.

**B yS: Lo sabemos.-**

**Q: ¿Y porque no me dijeron nada?-**

**B: De hecho nos enteramos anoche.**

**S: Y fue cuando estabas muy ocupada atropellando a Berry. Y hablando de Berry.- **señalo la posición en la que se había quedado dormida.

**Q: ¿Qué?-**

**S: Tiene agarrada tu mano, y esta acurrucada en tu pecho.**

Q: **'¿No es linda? Sin duda esto es lo más tierno que es visto… como mueve su nariz mientras duerme. Aww! Esto es mejor que tener un gatito. ¡HEY! ¿Te está escuchando? ¿Qué mierda dices Quinn? No puedes pensar en que duerme muy tiernamente, es raro. Y a parte tu no sirves para relaciones… si te enganchas con ella sufrirá. ¿Ok? ¡Y no quieres que sufra suficiente con haberle casi pasado tu auto encima!**'- Pensó.

**B: ¿No son tiernas juntas? Sin duda hacen muy linda pareja.**

**Q: ¿Que dices? Sabes que no sirvo para relaciones. Y por si no lo sabes no me gusta.-** susurró.

**S: Tranquila… lo sabemos. Y por cierto ¿Crees que sea algún tipo de acosadora?-**

**Q: ¿Qué?-** pregunto mientras trataba de sacarse a Rachel de encima literalmente.

**S: Es que hace rato estuve en su cuarto y vi que tiene muy buena vista hacia tu habitación.**

**Q: ¿Mi habitación?**

**S: Yo que tu compraría cortinas.**

**Q: No lo hare, no creo que sea una acosadora.**

**S: Jaja no pero enserio no querrás que te vea en paños menores.**

**Q: Yo jamás ando así en mi cuarto. Ni que fuera tú jaja.**

**S: JA JA muy graciosa.-** ironizó.

**Q: Despierta a Rachel que voy a decirle a mi padres que vendrán algunas personas.**

**B: ¿Invitaras a Rachel?-**

**Q: Ya pregúntale tu.-** hablo mientras se iba a su casa.

En casa de Quinn.

**Q: MAA!**- grito mientras entraba a su casa.

**J: ¿Que pasa hija? ¿Porque gritas?**

**Q: Lo siento Ma es que los chicos del club glee vienen, ¿no te molesta?**

**J: Claro que no. Todos tus amiguitos son bienvenidos.**

**Q: ¿Cuál es la necesidad de llamarlos amiguitos?…me haces sentir chiquita.**

**J: Así tengas 34 años seguirás siendo mi bebita.-** decía mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas.

**Q: Okay mamá.-** se percato que tenía que ir con Rachel.- **ya puedes soltarme.**

En casa de Rachel

**R: ¿Y Quinn?-** pregunto una recién levantada Rachel.

**S: Tenia cosas que hacer así que anda y cámbiate que ahora te vamos a llevar a un lugar.**

Rachel no dijo nada. Solo fue a cambiarse.

**Q: Chicas ya le pedí permiso a mi mamá dice que sí.**

**B: Que bien.**

**S: ¿Rachel también va?-**

**Q: Pero por supuesto. No pensaba dejarla sola.**

**S: Yo me voy yendo Porcelana ya llego.**

**Q: No lo llames así.-** le reprocho a la latina.

**B: ¿Y Blaine está con él?-**

**S: Últimamente son uña y mugre. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-**

**B: Eso creo. Vamos Santy quiero saludarlos no los veo desde que las clases acabaron.-** y sin siquiera pedirle permiso a la latina se la llevo a rastras.

Q: _'Creo que iré a ver que hace Rachel y porque demora.'_-pensó.

Rápidamente subió por las escaleras .

Cuando llego a la habitación toco la puerta, al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta ya que no le habían puesto llave. Al entrar pudo escucha una dulce que voz. No supo cómo pero se vio con las manos en la perilla de la puerta que daba al baño.

Cuando la abrió vio a través de la cortina de baño la silueta de quien salió tan esplendorosa voz.

Sin saber porque pero se quedo un buen rato viéndola hasta que creyó que ya había acabado y rápidamente cerró la puerta y salió.

Q: _'¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? No te puedes enamorar de ella. Bueno tampoco es que Oh Por Dios! Me enamore de Ella! No ni ahí… pero las maripositas… la sensación rara esa… Pero que mierda pasa contigo Fabray la espiaste en el baño eso ni Jacob lo hace… Eres una depravada sexual Fabray! Tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría. La conoces desde ayer… ósea no, lo que debes sentir es pena.. Si eso es. Claro me siento culpable por lo que hice. Esa es Fabray.'_

Rachel termino de vestirse. Al salir de su habitación pudo ver a Quinn caminando de un lado a otro.

**R: ¿Quinn?-**

**Q: Rach… ¿ya terminaste?**

**R: Si. Santana me dijo que me ibas a llevar a un lugar.**

**Q: ah cierto quiero que conozcas a algunas personas.**

**R: Claro. ¿Vamos?-** preguntó al ver el mutismo de la rubia.

**Q: Claro.**

En casa de Quinn.

**Q: Mama. Ven quiero presentarte a alguien.**

Una rubia mayor muy parecida a Quinn aparecía en la sala. No parecía aparentar mas de 40.

**J: Hija, a tus amigos ya los conozco.-** pero no termino de hablar al ver a la chica que estaba con su hija.-** Quinnie**.- Rachel rió ante lo dicho por la madre de Quinn.

**Q: No me llames así.-** su piel se tornaba de un color rojo.-** Mama ella es Rachel Berry.-**

**J: Hay Quinnie.-** '_Hay va de nuevo_'.-pensó la rubia menor.-** Por fin nos presentas a una novia.**- habló mientras saludaba a Rachel con dos besos en la mejilla.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy. ¿como quedo el capitulo? Bien pues entonces escríbeme un review.

Ahora si se viene lo bueno o al menos alguien me lo ha dicho.

Creen que Rachel se interese en glee club? ya vere.

ahora me voy :D

Paz!


	6. Malos entendidos

**J: Hay Quinnie**.**-** '_Hay va de nuevo_'.-pensó la rubia menor.-**Por fin nos presentas a una novia.****-** habló mientras saludaba a Rachel con dos besos en la mejilla.

**Q: Mama ella…-** pero su madre no la dejo terminar.

**J: ¡Hay! Chicas pasen no se queden en la puerta.-** las invito a pasar.

Al parecer Rachel se había quedado callada y eso según ella era muy raro.

**Q: Acerca de Rachel…-** pero otra vez cuando iba a hablar su madre la interrumpió.

**J: Te conseguiste una muy linda novia. Debo decir que me gusta más que las otras.- **en lo que Judy hablaba las llevaba al encuentro con los amigos de la rubia.- **Chicos Quinnie ya llego.**

Todos rieron por como habían llamado a Quinn. Todos menos Quinn que ya se encontraba totalmente avergonzada.

**Q: Mama no me llames Quinnie.- **_'Porque tiene que llamarme así en frente de los chico, no hay nece_s_idad para que me llame de esa forma'.- _

**J: Lo siento, no quería avergonzarte en frente de tu novia.-**

**Q: Hablando de eso Ma… Rachel no es mi novia.**-

**J: ¿No es tu novia? Bueno pero no creo que falte mucho para eso. Nadie se resiste a un Fabray.**

**R: Mucho gusto señora Fabray. Soy su nueva vecina.-** **'¿Así que ahora todos los Fabray son irresistibles? No me sorprendería'**.- Pensó la pequeña morena.

**J: Hay cariño, llámame Judy.**

**Q: Bueno. Rachel ellos son Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel.-** señalo a los chicos que estaban sentados en un sofá tomados de la mano**.- y son pareja.**

**R: Mucho gusto soy Rachel Berry.**

**Bl: Yo soy Blaine y el es mi novio Kurt.**- se levanto a saludarla.

**K: Mucho gusto.-** hablo en tono amable.

**Q: Y a Santana y Brittany que ya las conoces.-** decía mientras se sentaba en un sillón personal.- **Por cierto ¿a qué hora llegan los demás?.-**

Cuando termino de hablar tocaron la puerta.

**Q: ¡Peter! La puerta.- **grito al ver que nadie iba a abrir.

Peter salió de la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta. En la puerta aparecían varios chicos.

**Q: Hola chicos.-** saludaba a todos desde su sillón

**F: Hola Quinn. Recibiste mi mensaje me ayudaras a conquistar a la nueva vecina nueva?- **Finn no dejaba de hablar aunque Quinn le hiciera miles de señas de que cierre la boca.

Quinn carraspeo tratando de interrumpirlo.

**Q: Chicos ella es Rachel.-** presento a la morena.- **Y creo que es la voz que estamos necesitando.-**la abrazo por los hombros.

Finn se sonrojo a más no poder cuando vio a Rachel parada. Ahora entendía las señas que le hacia Quinn. Al parecer ya embarro la mediana oportunidad de salir con la chica.

**R: ¿Voz? Un momento ¿de qué hablas?-**

**T: El glee club.-** por primera vez tomo la palabra Tina.

**R: ¿Glee club?-**

**P: El coro de la escuela pequeña princesa judía.-** hablo Noah.

**R: ¿Cómo sabes que soy judía?- **preguntó sorprendida.

**P: Puedo reconocer a un judío cuando lo veo.- **sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

**FyQ: Puck!-** le recriminaron Finn y Quinn.

**Q: Ok.-** empezaba a ponerse incomoda, pues sabía lo que Puck intentaba hacer**.- Es que te escuche cantar y la verdad es que tu voz me pareció genial.- **se dirigió a Rachel**.**

**R: Cuando me e**scuchaste cantar si la única vez que cante en el día fue en baño.

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, pensaba que la había descubierto viéndola en el baño.

**Q: Justo cuando pasaba por tu habitación y te estabas** **bañando pude escuchar que cantabas.-** decía una sonrojada Quinn.

**Sa: ¿Creen que el señor Schue la admita?-** hablo Sam.

**A: La verdad es que si canta tan bien como dice Quinn. Es que si la admitiría. Siempre se necesita algo de ayuda.-** Artie, el chico en silla de ruedas daba su opinión.

**M: Yo creo que esa decisión la debería tomar el profesor**.- opinó Mike.

**Q: Todavía falta pero creo que Rachel debería estar en club.- **

**F: ¿Saben? Como capitán creo que sería bueno que si estuviera en club.-** hablaba con su típica sonrisa sosa.

Después del comentario que hizo Finn todos empezaron a discutir. Las únicas calladas ahí eran Rachel y Quinn.

**Q: ¡Chicos!- **grito llamando la atención de todos.-** Esto lo podemos discutir en clases y para eso falta muuucho. Ahora quiero saber porque han venido.**

**P: Yo venía a decirles que había fiesta de bienvenida al verano el viernes. Por supuesto Rachel también está invitada.**

**Q: Como eso era lo único que querían nos vemos.- **

**Me: Estoy creyendo que nos estas echando.-** hablaba Mercedes.

**R: Creo que ya me perdí**.

**Q: Haber ella es Mercedes**.- la señalo**.- el es Mike, el es Finn.-** cuando dijo el nombre del último Santana agrego un "epto" a lo que todos rieron incluida Rachel.- **el es Sam, Rory, Puck y ya conoces a los demás.**

**R: No me refería a eso. -**

**F: ¿Entonces a que te referías?-**

**R: Que no conozco la casa de Puck.**

**QyF: Yo te llevo.- **dijeron al unísono, después de eso ambos se miraron desafiantes.

K**: Creo que lo mejor será que la llevemos nosotros.-** Pues sabía que aunque Finn y Quinn eran muy buenos amigos si había una chica de por medio pelearían.

**Q: Creo que será lo mejor.-**

**F: Si.-**

**K: ¿Entonces Rach quieres ir?-**

**R: Claro.-** se sentía un tanto feliz de que Quinn quisiera llevarla a la fiesta.

**T: Ok… eso es todo ahora, creo que deberíamos irnos.**

**M: Yo te llevo amor.-**

**S: No empiecen con sus cursilerías, y tu ¿no se supone que eras gótica?-** le decía a Tina.

**T: Se supone. Vámonos.-** cuando termino de hablar ella y Mike salieron de la casa de la rubia.

**A: Yo también me voy, porque si no me mataran.-** el también salía.

**M: ¿Blaine pasas por mi casa?-**

**Bl: Si, ¿quieres que te jale?-**

**M: Si no es molestia.-**

**K: Ok chicas y … Finn nos vemos, nos vemos en casa Finn.-**

**B: Yo también me voy. Ya es tarde y me pueden castigar.-**

**S: Vamos B, yo te llevo.-**

**Q: Lo que quieres son tus dulces besos de señora…-**

**S: Claro como ya no tienes a Mia.-**

**Q: ¡Eso me lo apostaste tú! Y por lo que ves gané y aparte puedo sobrevivir.-**

**B: Terminen su pelea ya que quiero y a ver si Lord Tubbington esta fumando otra vez.**

Cuando Brittany termino esa frase todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados sobretodo Rachel, pues los demás estaban casi acostumbrados a lo que decía Brittany.

**R: ¿Quién es Lord Tubbington?-**

**Q: Es su gato, y la verdad es que si fuma.**

**R: ¿Un gato? Eso es imposible.**

**F: De hecho es cierto una vez que fui a casa de Brittany me encontré con el gato que tenía un cigarrillo.**

Rachel se quedo sorprendida.

**B: Adiós R. Chau Q.-** a esta ultima le dio un beso en la mejilla**.- Adiós gigantón**.

**Q-RyF: Adiós.**

Cuando Brittany y Santana se fueron hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

**QyF: ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? ¡Oye!-** dijeron cuando se dieron cuenta que dijeron lo mismo.

**R: De hecho creo que quisiera que me acompañe Quinn.**

Quinn hizo una pequeña mueca de triunfo que Finn no pudo notar.

**Q: Lo siento Finn, creo que para la próxima.**

**F: No creo que haya próxima, tu sieeempre me las ganas.- alargando la "e"**

**Q: Ni siquiera sabemos si es… ya sabes.- **trataba de que el chico entendiera que quería decir. Para su suerte el chico si lo entendió.

**F:** **Mia no lo era. Pero ya no importa estoy resignado siempre te ganas a las mejores chicas. Nos vemos Quinn.**- Menos mal que Rachel para en ese entonces no podía escuchar nada ya que ambos ya habían salido. Con lo que no contaba era que Rachel si había escuchado la primera parte de la conversación. El chico salió de la casa de Quinn y emprendió camino a la suya. _'Si claro, esta vez no te voy a dejar el camino fácil Quinn, Rachel va a ser mía. ¿Ok? No esa Mia pero si mía!'_-pensó.

En casa de Quinn. 

Cuando Finn se fue dejo un silencio un tanto incomodo.

**R: ¿A qué te referías con eso de que no saben si yo soy qué?**

Quinn se sonrojo, pues no esperaba esa pregunta.

**Q: A nada.-**

**R: Quinn dime**.- se acerco al mueble donde estaba Quinn.

**Q: Me refería a saber si eras lesbiana o heterosexual.-** susurro.

**R: A pues en todo caso Finn no tiene oportunidad conmigo.**

**Q: ¿Eres lesbiana?-**'¡Por favor que si!'

**R: Si.**

**Q: A ya con razón no te asustaste cuando mi mama dijo que tu y yo éramos novias.**

**R: Mi familia es muy "Open mind"**

**Q: Que bueno, por suerte la mía también es así. Claro que al principio no tanto pero luego lo aceptaron.-**

**R: ¿Entonces Mia no era lesbiana?**

**Q: Creo que no, ella era completamente heterosexual. La verdad ni siquiera sé cómo se enamoro de mi.-**

**R: Bueno como no enamorarse de ti.-** susurro tan bajo que la rubia no escucho.

**Q: ¿Qué? **

**R: No nada.-**

**Q: Ok.-** dijo no muy convencida.- **la verdad no sé cómo se enamoro de mi soy muy fría y varias cosas malas.**

**R: ¿Sabes?-** la interrumpió.

**Q: ¿Qué?-**

**R: No creo que seas fría ni nada malo.-**

**Q: Creo que no pensarías lo mismo si hubieras estado aquí hace dos años.-**

**R: ¿Dos años?-**

**Q: Hace dos años era cruel con los estudiantes perdedores.-**

**R: ¿Porque?-**

**Q: Lo hacían todos los chicos populares. Ahora eso a cambiado, nunca voy a perdonarme por los slushies que le tiraba a esos pobres chicos que no se lo merecían, era una mierda.-** tenía los ojos cristalinos.

**R: Pero ya no eres así ¿verdad?**

**Q: No, pero nunca me lo voy a perdonar. **

Rachel al ver a la rubia así no dudo en abrazarla.

**Q: Gracias**.- se abrazaba más a la cintura de la morena y no dudo en olfatear su olor.-' Huele delicioso… como a vainilla.'-pensó.

**R: No des las gracias porque te este abrazando.**

**Q: Lo hago porque estás aquí conmigo, cuando deberías estar golpeándome o intentando asesinarme por cómo te atropelle ayer.-** hablo riendo.

**R: Ni siquiera yo soy tan dramática.**

**Q: Bueno basta de dramatismo. Te invito a cenar ¿Qué dices?-**

**R: Porque no.**

**Q: Déjame ir por mi chaqueta.**

Cuando Quinn subió pudo ver como su mama y su abuela estaban escondidas tratando de ver que hacia Quinn.

**Q: ¿Que hacen?-**

**E: Estábamos limpiando.-**

**Q: Pero si aquí el único que limpia es Peter. Un momento. ¿Me estaban espiando?- **

**J: Claro que no hija.**

**Q: Mama!-** le reprochó.

**E: Esta bien si estábamos espiando, y por lo visto tu y esa jovencita.-**

**Q: No claro que no. Solo es una amiga.**

**J: Quinn no vayas a arruinarlo. Rachel me car muy bien, sin duda a mi me gustaría que sea mi nuera.**

**Q: ¡Mama! Mira no me voy a casar, no voy a tener novia de aquí en mucho tiempo, y si llegara a tenerla créeme que no sería Rachel.-** con lo otro que no contaba Quinn era que Rachel había escuchado toda la conversación.

No supo porque pero algo dentro de Rachel se rompió. Escuchar que la rubia no quería tener nada con ella la ponía mal.

Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ir corriendo a su casa.

Quinn fue a su habitación por su dinero y si chaqueta. Cuando bajo a la sala ya no había nadie ahí. Se extraño de que Rachel no estuviera ahí.

**Q: Peter, ¿sabes donde esta Rachel?-**

**P: No lo sé pero la vi llorar mientras bajaba y después de eso se fue.**

**Q: ¿Se fue? Pero porque..-**hasta que recordó lo que hablo con su madre.- **¡Yo y mi gran bocota!-** decía en lo que salía de su casa rumbo a la casa de Rachel.

* * *

disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

chicas ponganse las pilas... dejen un review.

Pero obviando eso, que tal el capitulo? bueno, mas o menos o malo.

:D


	7. Te olvidare

**Q:¿Se fue? Pero por qué..-**hasta que recordó lo que hablo con su madre**.-¡Yo y mi gran bocota!-**decía en lo que salía de su casa rumbo a la casa de Rachel.

* * *

Dos días después.

**Q:** **Lleva dos días sin hablarme.-** decía una abatida Quinn tirada en su cama.- **Y mañana es la fiesta de Puck.**

**S: Pues tú culpa según lo que me contaste.-** decía la latina que estaba sentada con los pies en el escritorio de Quinn.

**Q: ¡Podrías quitar los pies de ahí!-** grito cuando se dio cuenta que la latina tenía los pies encima del escritorio.

**S: Oye que el enano no te hable no es mi culpa, así que no te desquites conmigo.-**

**Q: ¿Y tu desde cuando le dices enano?- **

**B: ¿Podrían dejar de pelear y pensar en algo para Rach perdone a Quinn?-**

**Q: No creo que me perdone. Pero lo que dije no fue tan grave ¿Cierto?-**

**B: La verdad es si lo fue. Y tendrás que hacer mucho para que te perdone.**

**Q: Crees que me perdone. El día que fui a su casa me tiro la puerta en la nariz… literalmente.- **decía mientras se tocaba su ya no tan adolorida nariz.

Flashback.

**Q: ¡Rach! Ábreme se que estas ahí.-** gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Rachel.

**R: ¿Qué quieres?-** pregunto una molesta Rachel.

**Q: Quiero disculparme por lo que dije... no debí decirlo… pero no fue tan malo para que te fueras así.**

**R: ¿No fue tan malo?-**

**Q: Creo que estas dramatizando todo.**

**R: ¿Sabes?, al principio creí que eras un poquito más inteligente… pero ya veo que me equivoque.**

**Q: De hecho soy lo que la gente considera un genio. Y a parte lo que dije no fue tan malo, esa fue la verdad… no pienso casarme, no quiero tener una novia… y la verdad si la tuviera no serias tu porque…- **Pero no la dejo terminar.

**R: ¿Y lo dices así?-**

**Q: No Rachel no me dejaste termin…- **Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la nariz. Rachel le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.-

Fin del Flashback.

Risas se oían en toda la habitación.

Q: No se que dio gracia.-

**S: Que eres una tonta.**

**B: ¿Como le dices eso?-** le reprochaba a Quinn.

**Q: Ahora pienso que se lo merece. ¡Me tiro la puerta en la cara!-**

**S: ¿Pero qué era lo que le ibas a decir?-**

**Q: Que no quería tener una relación con ella, porque me cae bien y no quisiera arruinar esta amistad que _estábamos _formando.**

**B: Tú y tu bocota.- **decía con su típico tono inocente.

**Q: Ya lo sé.-** respondía mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara en señal de frustración.- **llevo dos días tratando de hablar con ella, pero me evita… incluso polarizo sus ventanas.**

**S: A las mujeres se les dice lo que quieren escuchar.**- decía la latina ignorando el último comentario.

**Q: Hablas como si nosotras no fuéramos mujeres.- **decía una confundida Quinn.

**S: Nosotras somos diferentes, no nos molestamos por cualquier cosa. Pero Rachel sí y puede que Britt también.**

**Q: ¿Ósea que tengo que hacer?**

**B: Creo que deberías cantarle en la fiesta de Puck.-**

**Q: ¿Cantar?-**

**S: Eso es muy cliché.- **

**Q: Cierto… pero no parece mala idea.- **decía mientras pensaba.

* * *

En casa de Rachel

**K: No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Pero como te dice algo asi?- **decía Kurt.

Kurt y Mercedes se encontraban en la habitación de Rachel.

En estos dos días los tres habían formado una buena amistad, ya que tenían cientos de cosas en común, a parte del canto y la moda.

**R: ¿Lo puedes creer? Y me lo dijo así como si nada.- **

**M: De hecho Quinn siempre fue así de directa ¿Pero no crees que estas exagerando?-**

**K: Querida, claro que no lo está haciendo.- **Kurt apoyaba a Rachel.

**M: Es que hablas como si tu quisieras algo con ella.-** se dirigió a Rachel.- **Y yo me imagino que no es así ¿Verdad?**

**R: Es que la verdad ella…-**

**K: ¿No me digas que te gusta?-**

**M: Lo sabía… ¿Pero ella ha dado señales de que le gustes?**

**R: Después de lo que dijo dudo mucho que yo le guste.**

**M: Pero así es Quinn, un día no quiere algo y al otro lo quiere.**

**R: Pero yo no soy una cosa como para que quiera.**

**K: Yo creo que a ella también le gustas.- **hablo de la nada Kurt.

**R: ¿Y porque crees eso?-**

**K: Cuando fuimos a casa de Quinn, Finn y Quinn casi se estaban peleando por ti.**

**M: Cierto eso solo pasa cuando a ambos les gusta la misma chica. Pero siempre Quinn gana.**

**R: Yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar.**

**K: Pero igual te gusta, a ella le gustas… así que ¿Porque no?-** hablo como si no fuera gran cosa.

**R: No es tan fácil.**

**M: Es fácil… tú te la complicas.-**

**R: Pero que voy a hacer, de seguro a estas alturas me debe odiar.**

**K: ¿Solo por lo de la puerta?**

**R: También lleva dos días tratando de hablarme y la ignore completamente. Y ni siquiera sé a ciencia cierta si le gusto.**

**M: Chica, solo mira por la ventana y dime si no le gustas.**

**R: ¿Que está haciendo?**-preguntó ya que no quería voltear.

**K: Esta tratando de espiarte. ¿Por qué polarizaste tus ventanas?- **

**R: Porque imagínate que salgo del baño sin toalla y Quinn me ve.-**

**M: Pero no creo que a Quinn le moleste tanto verte asi. ¿Creen que debemos darle un sustito?-**

**R: Abrimos la ventana a las tres.**

**K: 1.**

**R: 2.**

**M: 3.**

Cuando llegaron al 3 Rachel abrió las ventanas. Como Quinn todavía trataba de ver si podía ver a través de las ventanas, cuando vio a los 3 chicos parados en la ventana mirándola, lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse a su cama pensando que no la habían visto.

**K: ¿Cualquiera saluda no?-** le dijo a Rachel.

**M: Tenías razón a ella le gustas.-**

**R: ¿En serio lo creen?-**

**KyM: Pero por supuesto.-**

**R: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**K: La fiesta de Puck es mañana… creo que tendrías que darle celos.**

**R: ¿Celos? Buena idea ¿Pero con quien?-**

**K: ¿Finn?-**

**R: No creo que le de celos… le dije que no me gustaban los chicos.**

**M: Puedes darle celos con cualquier chica de la fiesta. Claro que si tienes suert no estarán detrás de Quinn.**

**R: Puede ser.-**

**K: Ahora tenemos que ver qué es lo que te debes poner.-** hablo Kurt mientras buscaba en el guardarropa de Rachel.-

* * *

En casa de Quinn.

Las risas estridentes de Brittany y Santana se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

**S: Lo que te pasa por fisgona. Jajaja.**

**Q: Ahora quede como fisgona.-**

**B: Tranquila Q no creo que ella piense eso. -**

**Q: ¿Cómo porque estas tan segura?-** preguntaba Quinn mientras se levantaba de su cama para sentarse.

**S: Si pensara eso crees que estaría lanzando miradas aquí.-**

**Q: Querrá ver si la sigo viendo.-**

**B: Puede ser. Pero lo raro es que se haya puesto a escoger ropa justo después de haberte visto.**

**Q: ¿Y?-** preguntaba ya que no entendía el punto.

**B: Es obvio, quiere escoger algo para ti.-**

**Q: ¿Para mí?-** preguntaba curiosa.

**B: Claro para la fiesta y para que la mires.-**

**Q: Se ponga lo que se ponga la estaría mirando.- **miro por la ventana y se perdió en la imagen de Rachel probándose vestidos.

**S: No seas dulce que me dará diabetes.- **

**B: Hay Santy no seas así. ¿No ves que Quinnie está enamorada?-**

En ese momento un par de gritos sacaron de su embelesamiento a Quinn. Grito que venían desde la puerta de Quinn.

Cuando Quinn se levanto para ver quiénes eran la de los gritos, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mama y abuela inclinadas para poder escuchar lo de la conversación.

**Q: ¿Qué hacen espiándome?-**

**E: Espiar es una palabra muy fea… estábamos informándonos.**

**Q: Por favor, ¿Ya no se puede tener privacidad?-**

**J: Hija venimos a ayudarte.-**

**F: De hecho yo no vengo a eso.**

**Q: Largo!-** Gritó.

**E: Así le hablas a tu abuela.**

**Q: Miren se los voy a dejar claro de una vez NO ME GUSTA RACHEL! Entiéndalo por favor.-** cuando volteo vio a Brittany y a Santana**.- Y eso también va para ustedes, ahora agradecería que me dejen sola un rato.**

Cuando sus amigas salieron todas llegaron a una conclusión.

**E,J,ByS: A ella le gusta Quinn.-**Y todas asintieron.

**Q: QUE NO.-** cuando termino de decir eso cerró la puerta y se fue a tirar en su cama.- _'A mi Rachel no me gusta… o sí? Sera que esa sensación rara que me causa Rachel cuando me habla… es una especie de atracción. La verdad es que jamás me he enamorado, así que no sé a ciencia cierta cómo es o como se siente. Conozco a personas que dicen haberlo hecho pero todas terminan igual… con el corazón roto, para que arriesgarme. Pero el que no arriesga no gana… Pero para que arruinar mi amistad con Rachel. Porque salimos y todo bien pero ¿Y si yo me aburro de ella? O peor ¿Y si ella se aburre de mí y me deja? Aunque si lo pensamos mejor, puede que Rachel sea eso que llaman mi "media naranja" y podríamos pasarla bien, incluso casarnos y tener hijos… y porque no un perro… a cierto soy alérgica. Malditas alergias. ¡NO! Seremos solo amigas, solo amigas y porque no muy buenas amigas, si eso será lo mejor. Mierda ¿Donde quedo mi promesa de antes de enamorarme me vuelvo monja? Ah cierto tenía 5 años. Pero Quinn no te compliques la vida, deja que todo fluya si tiene que pasar pasara y si no pues no.'.-_pensó.

Q: ¿Cómo decía esa canción? Ah cierto clavo que saca a otro clavo. Entonces tengo que acostarme con otra chica y asunto solucionado. ¿O será muy caradura de mi parte? Nada que ver, total ahora estoy sola soy libre de hacer lo que quiera. Ni siquiera debería plantearme a Rachel en mis decisiones amorosas. Es todo un dilema. Por un lado quiero estar con ella y por el otro no.

Quinn se tiro en su cama, se puso una almohada en la cabeza y grito con frustración.

* * *

Un día después

Rachel se levantaba temprano, cuando levanto la vista a la ventana pudo ver como Quinn salía del baño de su habitación con unos pantalones puesto y la parte de arriba de un brassier mientras se ponía una playera de manga corta, en lo poco que pudo ver noto que Quinn si tenía buen cuerpo.

**R: Y para rematarla también tiene buen cuerpo.-**

**L: Hija, puedes hacernos el favor de ir a recoger la correspondencia.-** decía LeRoy mientras veía a su hija bajar de las escaleras.

**R: Claro.**

Rachel salió de casa rumbo a su buzón. Cuando noto que una rubia salía de la casa del frente.

**R: Frannie, ¿Como estas?**

**F: Hola Rachel, muy bien. **

**R: Que hacías saliendo tan temprano.**

**F: Nada, solo veía las miraditas que le mandas a mi hermana desde tu habitación.- **

**R: ¿Qué?-**'_Pero si fui discreta, ah cierto la ventana estaba abierta, torpe, torpe_'.-pensó**.-¿Pero cómo?**

**F: Tranquila, no diré nada, solo venia a prevenirte. Y a parte mi habitación está al lado de la de Quinn.**

**R: ¿Prevenirme?-**

**F: Si de mi hermanita.-**

**R: ¿Porque?-**

**F: Mira yo quiero mucho a mi hermana, pero tengo que decírtelo. Mi hermana no está capacitada ni mental ni físicamente para una relación.-**

**R: ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?-**

**F: ¿Recuerdas a Mia?-**

**R: Si, pero que tiene que ver.**

**F: Mira ahorita estas con las miraditas, luego vas a querer algo más. Y eso mismo le paso a mi amiga Mia. Mi hermana te pone una carita bonita y te enamora, pero no debes creerle solo quiere divertirse. Ella no sirve para las relaciones serias.**

**R: No sé porque me lo dice… yo no quería nada con tu hermana.**

**F: Espero que no, porque en verdad me caes bien y no quisiera que salgas lastimada por la culpa de mí hermana.-** 'Perdóname Quinn pero no quiero que Rachel salga lastimada como Mia.'- pensó.

**R: Gracias Frannie, ahora si me voy que mis padres me esperan**_**.**__-' Y yo que quería algo, pero creo que eso será imposible, y no quiero volver a salir lastimada no otra vez, no me volverán a ver como tonta, por más que me gustes te olvidare Quinn_._'_-pensó antes de entrar a su casa.

Algo que no se dieron cuenta era que otra rubia estaba viendo por la ventana.

**Q:** _'¿De qué hablaban estas dos?.'_- pensó la rubia.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_NOOOO! Quien escribio esto? Nosotras queremos Faberry! _

__Puede que pienses eso, pero tranquila en el proximo capitulo abra algo mas de parte de Quinn.

Creen que Quinn termine de aceptar que le gusta Quinn.

O que Rachel se deje llevar por lo que dice Frannie.

si dejan reviews como en el capitulo anterior puede que venga algo bueno...

saludos de Gaby para ustedes :D


	8. Eres una imbecil Quinn

El día de la fiesta había llegado. Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes estaban preparados para la fiesta, mientras que Quinn y sus amigas lo dejaban todo para el último momento.

Rachel estuvo tratando de que Quinn le hiciera caso, siempre que aparecía en su habitación trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia pero esta no le hacía caso, estaba más concentrada en otras cosas como la computadora o sus video juegos.

Quinn ni siquiera se había percatado de la morena seguía en su habitación, así que empezó a leer revistas y a jugar sus juegos. Cuando veía a través de su ventana lo único que podía ver era una ventana cerrada y lo peor polarizada.

Según Quinn, Rachel ya no quería ser su amiga, mientras que Rachel intentaba que Quinn le hiciera caso.

Todos los días desde que ella y Rachel pelearon, Quinn no estuvo deseando otra cosa que no fuera no haber dicho lo que le dijo, sin duda Rachel tenía carácter fuerte.

Cuando Quinn escucho la puerta, fue abrir inmediatamente pensando que era Rachel y venia a arreglar las cosas con ella, su sonrisa se borro al ver quien estaba en su puerta.

**Q: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que vinieran más tarde.- **decía una desesperanzada Quinn.

**S: ¿Mas tarde? Pero si son las ocho.**

**Q: Chicas la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir.-** le decía Quinn a sus amigas.

**B: Tienes que ir Q.**

**Q: No, no quiero ir, y no voy a ir y ustedes no me pueden obligar.-** al parecer Quinn ya había olvidado la idea que había tenido.

**S: Mira, sabemos que estas deprimida por lo de Rachel y todo eso… pero no vamos a dejar que te quedes aquí sola un viernes por la noche.**

**B: Cierto, no vamos a dejarte.-** apoyaba Brittany.

**Q: Chicas, en serio son muy amables pero…**

**S: Pero nada Quinn, vas a la fiesta por qué vas.**

**Q:** _'la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que vaya a hacer yo allá… ¡Cierto! La idea de acostarme con otra chica. Mierda Quinn eres una imbécil cómo pudiste olvidarte de eso. Ah cierto vi a Rachel pasar. Pero y si Rachel se entera y no me quiere volver a ver más en mi puta vida? Es todo un dilema… Pero si lo pensamos mejor a Rachel que le importa si yo me acuesto con otra… total es mi vida y puedo hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana y no dejar…. Mierda Quinn deja de pensar en tu monologo y cámbiate de una vez_.-Pensó**.- La verdad es que creo que es mejor que si valla a la fiesta chicas. A**si que espérenme un momento voy a cambiarme.

Así pasaron diez minutos. Mientras que Quinn en su habitación estaba viendo que ponerse, al final eligió unos jeans azules, con zapatillas negras, una playera blanca con unas frases en ella y para combinar una chaqueta negra.

**Q: De acuerdo vámonos.-** decía en lo que bajaba a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigas.

**S: Si como digas, la fiesta debe comenzar en media hora, así que si salimos ahora llegaremos en 15 minutos.**

**B: De acuerdo.-**

El camino duro un poco más de lo que pensaron al parecer el transito se puso de acuerdo para que llegaran mas tarde a la fiesta.

* * *

Casa de Rachel.

**K: Okey chicas todo está listo.-** decía un sonriente Kurt.

**M: Prepárate que hoy vas a conquistar a Quinn.**

**R: ¿En serio crees que lo haga?-**

**K: Daa! Ósea!- **

Todos salieron de la casa Kurt, Blaine y Mercedes llevaban a Rachel a la fiesta.

Por suerte el transito no estaba tan mal, por lo que llegaron a la casa de Puck en 15 minutos.

Cuando llegaron todas las miradas se posaron sobre Rachel. Cuando Rachel entro varios chicos y chicas empezaron a silbarle y lanzarle piropos, cuando llego Puck.

**P: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.**

**R: Hola… Puck cierto?-**

**P: Así me llaman.-** decía con una sonrisa**.- Así que eres judía.**

**R: Si mi papa es judío y yo... Bueno también.**

**P: Ah claro, yo te reconocí por tu nariz.**

**R: ¿Mi nariz?-**

**P: Claro, es la nariz de un judío.**

**R: De acuerdo, oye ¿Has visto a Quinn?-**

Puck en ese momento se había puesto muy nervioso. No sabía que contestarle a la morocha, pues cuando llego Quinn varias chicas se le acercaron pero una sola fue la elegida para pasar la noche con Quinn, y como ella no quería irse le pidió a Puck prestado su habitación, y le pidió que por favor no le diga a nadie y menos a Rachel.

**R: ¿Puck?-** trataba de llamar la atención de Puck.

**P: ¿Qué decías?-** respondió cuando se dio cuenta que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**R: ¿Si has visto a Quinn?-**

**P: ¿Quinn?-**

**R: Si a ella. ¿La viste?-**

_P: '¿Ahora qué digo? Quinn me debes una muy grande'-pensó_.- **Ah claro esa Quinn**.- decía nerviosamente.

**R: Si esa Quinn y ¿La viste?-**

**P: No, creo que ni siquiera vino.- **hablaba de una manera no convincente, pero que Rachel no noto.

R: _'¿No vino? Pero si su camioneta no estaba… Puede que esté en camino'_.-pensó.-** Ah ok, gracias por invitarme.-** decía yéndose por una bebida.-

P: **¡No hay problema!-** le gritaba ya que ella se encontraba un poco lejos como para poder escucharla.- **Hay Quinn, que es lo que hiciste.-** decía para sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

En la habitación de Puck.

**Q: ¿Y qué dice****s preciosa?-** decía una agitada Quinn.

**G: Digo que podrías**** dejar de hablar y pasar a la acción.-** decía con sonrisa picara.

Una rubia un poco más baja que Quinn se encontraba con ella en la habitación de Puck. Grace era su nombre, rubia, ojos azulados y linda sonrisa, esa era la chica escogida por Quinn para su plan.

Ambas continuaban besándose hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

**Q: ¿Ahora quién es?**- decía una frustrada Quinn.

**G: Anda a abrir luego seguimos.-** decía mientras se separaba de Quinn.

Quinn fue a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Puck.

**Q: ¿Puck que haces aquí? Te dije que por favor no nos interrumpieras.**

**P: Si Quinn lo sé, pero…- **Pero Quinn no lo dejo continuar y lo interrumpió.

**Q: Entonces, nos vemos.-** decía mientras cerraba la puerta. Pero no se dio cuenta que no había echado llave a la puerta**.- ¿En qué nos quedamos?-** Decía mientras volvía a besar a Grace.- _'Lo siento Rachel pero cuanto antes lo haga mejor'._- pensó.

* * *

En la fiesta

**K: ¿Y cómo te la estas pasando?-** preguntaba un alegre Kurt.

**R: Muy bien, la fiesta está muy divertida.-** decía una animada Rachel.

**Bl: Que bueno que la pases bien. -** Decía Blaine.- **¿Porque no te consigues a alguien?- **preguntaba Blaine.

**R: No lo sé, hasta nadie me lo ha pedido.-**

**K: ¿Porque no bailas con mi hermano?-**

**R: No creo que sea conveniente.-**

**Bl: ¿Por qué no? Si está solo.-**

**R: No quiero hablar con él, creo que eso podría afectar en la amistad de el con Quinn. -**

**K: Ni tanto, ellos son inseparables, no hay nada que pueda con su amistad.-**

**R: ¿Ni siquiera una chica?-**

**K: Ni siquiera una chica.**

**R: De acuerdo, entonces voy a bailar con él.**

**K: Una pequeña pregunta más.**- decía Kurt.

**R: Dispara.-**

**K: ¿Te gustan las chicas?-**

**R: Si.-**

**K: ¿Y los chicos?-**

**R: Depende…-** decía mientras se iba a bailar con Finn.- **Hola.-** saludó a Finn que estaba con un vaso de ponche en la mano.-

**F: Hola, ¿Como estas?-** respondía con su típica sonrisa tonta.

**R: Bien aquí disfrutando de la fiesta. ¿Y tú?-**

**F: Bien, ¿Quieres bailar?-**

**R: Claro.**

Ambos se pusieron a bailar.

Rachel se dio cuenta, que Finn tenía el mismo ritmo que el de un poste y sin contar que también la altura.

**F: Quieres un poco de ponche.**

**R: Claro.**

Durante la media hora que estuvo bailando, estuvo más pendiente de la puerta que del mismo Finn.

**R: Hey**.- saludaba a Puck.

**P: Hey judía sexy.-**

**R: ¿Oye no viste a Quinn?-**

Puck se encontraba ya bastante mareado así que no distinguía muy bien lo que veía y no pensaba bien lo que decía.

**P: Esta en mi cuarto, con una rubia sexy.-**

Esa noticia le cayó a Rachel como un balde de agua fría. La sonrisa que traía, se le borro nada más escucharlo.

Trato de asimilar lo dicho por Puck y dos segundos después fue directo a la habitación de Puck. La cual reconoció ya que en su puerta estaba pegada un cartel con el nombre _de "Habitación de Puck .No entrar."_

Estuvo meditando si entrar o no. Al final decidió entrar.

* * *

Habitación de Puck.

**G: Te han dicho que ere****s muy buena en la cama.-** decía Grace en lo que se cambiaba.

**Q: Unas cuantas veces.-** ella todavía se encontraba desnuda de la parte de arriba.

**G: Pues ahora te lo digo yo eres muy buena.-** ella estaba completamente desnuda. Cuando se acerco a Quinn quien ya tenía puesto la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Hasta que sintieron que alguien abría la puerta.

Cuando Quinn vio quien era no pudo evitar buscar su playera para ponérsela lo más rápido que pudo.

**Q: Rachel no es lo que parece.-** trataba de explicarle, mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

**R: Ahora ya sé porque tu hermana me dijo lo que me dijo. Eres horrible Quinn, me das asco.**

**Q: Oye, tampoco es que seamos algo como para que me digas que debo hacer y que no.-** Cuando termino de hablar sintió un ardor en su mejilla. Rachel le había dado una cachetada.

**R: Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme Quinn. Ni como amigas, ni para nada más.-** refiriéndose a ser algo más que amigas.

**Q:** _'¡Oh mierda que hice! Y lo peor es que ella también siente algo por mí. Eres una imbécil Quinn.'_- hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

**G: Así que te acostaste conmigo cuando estaba con ella, no me vuelvas a hablar Quinn.-** decía mientras le daba una cachetada.

**Q: Que mierda pasa conmigo, le fregué la vida a dos chicas sin contar la mía.-** decía una frustrada Quinn mientras se tiraba a la cama a llorar.

* * *

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Voy a llorar! Na mentira pero en serio Quinn ¿porque?

se suponía que debía actualizarlo ayer, pero mi profesora de matemática no estaba de acuerdo, y me dejo mucha tarea :D

ya la termine! y me saque una A!

así que aqui tienen su capitulo gracias por los reviews, sigan dejando :D


	9. La indicada

**Q: Que mierda pasa conmigo, le fregué la vida a dos chicas sin contar la mía.-** decía una frustrada Quinn mientras se tiraba a la cama a llorar.

Rachel bajaba las escaleras llorando mientras trataba de borrar la imagen que vio hace rato en la habitación de Puck.

Sin duda Rachel ya había asimilado que Quinn Fabray le gustaba, la verdad es que eso ya lo sabía pero aun tenía la esperanza de creer que ella también le gustaba a Quinn, pero cuando vio la escena de Quinn con aquella chica todas esas expectativas se fueron directamente al caño.

Justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa Puck, alguien la tomo del brazo y evito que se fuera.

**K: ¿Rachel que te paso?-** pregunto un Kurt preocupado.

**R: Quinn, e****so es lo que me paso.- **decía mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas.

**K: Ven vamos afuera y me cuentas.-**

El no espero a que respondiera y se llevo a un parque cerca de la casa de Puck.

**K: Ahora si Rachel, ¿Que te paso?-**

**R: Quinn… ella…-** pero no termino de hablar ya que estallo en llanto.

**K: Ya Rachie no llores.**- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando Kurt creyó que Rachel ya se había calmado la soltó del abrazo.

**K: ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que paso?-** preguntaba con cara triste por ver en ese estado a su amiga.

**R: Quinn.-** tomo aire y bajo la cabeza.- **se acostó con otra**.- decía mientras otra lágrima volvía a caer por su mejilla.

**K: No lo puedo creer… ella… no puede ****ser.- **decía mientras se tapaba la boca en señal de asombro.-

**R: Pues créelo porque eso paso.-**

**K: Y…las viste en pleno…-** decía mientras hacía movimientos con la mano.

**R: Claro que no, ella se estaba cambiando y la otra estaba desnuda besándola.-** decía con un halo de tristeza.

**K: Pero Quinnie no es así, bueno aunque siempre fue rompe corazones… pero… ya no sé qué decir.-** decía al darse cuenta de que Quinn siempre fue así.

**R: Y su hermana tenía razón.**

**K: ¿Frannie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Frannie?-**

**R: Ella me lo advirtió, ella me dijo que no me ilusionara con Quinn que no estaba preparada para una relación.-**

**K: En algo tiene razón, pero a Quinn solo es capaz de cambiarla la persona que crea ella merezca su corazón.-**

**R: Y…- meneaba la cabeza.-**

**K: Que esa puedes ser tu… ósea daa!-**

**R: No creo que sea, si a la primera que puede se acuesta con una chica, yo quiero eso.-**

**K: Imagina que cambia por ti.-**

**R: Lo dudo.-**

**K: No cuesta nada intentarlo.-**

**R: ¿Intentarlo? No me jodas, Quinn no vale la pena.-**

**K: ¿Y qué tal y resulta ser el amor de tu vida?**

**R: Creo que estamos jóvenes para eso.**

**K: Solo digo que cabe la opción.- **

**R: Nada que ver… Quinn no lo vale.-**

**K: Rachel claro que lo vale, ¿Tú crees que ella hubiera llevado al hospital a otra chica?- **

Rachel rodo lo ojos. Hace días que no hablaba de eso, es más ya casi lo había olvidado.

**R: Tenias que venir con eso, no creo que Quinn hubiera dejado tirada a otra.-**

**K: ¿Y tu como lo sabes?-**

**R: No lo sé Kurt.**

**K: Te contare algo.**

Rachel no contesto.

K: Hace un año Quinn era una conductora inexperta.

**R: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**K: Cállate y escucha. Ella se encontraba en la carretera, cuando quito la vista del camino para ver a una chica en el retrovisor.**

Rachel volvía a rodar los ojos.

**K: Y sin querer se estrello contra una chica que pasaba por ahí… y lo único que hizo fue retroceder e irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo o al menos eso nos conto.-**

**R: ¿Lo que tú me quieres decir es?-**

**K: Fácil. Que cuando Quinn te vio le gustaste.**

**R: Lo dudo, y mucho.**

**K: No debes de dudar. A Quinn le gustas.**

**R: ¿Entonces porque se acostó con ella?-**

**K: No lo sé, pero yo creo que le gustas.**

**R: No Kurt.**

**K: Creo que mejor regresamos a la fiesta.**

**R: No quiero ver a Quinn.**

**K: Y no la vas a ver, podrías ir a bailar y demostrarle que no te hace daño.-**

**R: Pero para que demostrarlo si no le va importar ni para bien ni para mal.**

**K: No seas aguafiestas.**

**R: ¿Aguafiestas?-**

**K: Aja!-**

**R: De acuerdo vamos.-** decía mientras tomaba el brazo del chico.-

Quinn estaba mal, sus amigas la habían encontrado llorando en la habitación de Puck y no tuvieron más remedio que llevar a Quinn a su casa.

**Q: No puedo creer lo que hice soy una porquería, nunca debí haberlo hecho, y ahora Rachel no me quiere ver ni en pintura.-**

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación tirada en su cama llorando.

**B: Quinnie, no te mortifiques… a parte tu y Rachel no son nada más que amigas como para que haya reaccionado así.**

**S: Es cierto. Creo que dramatizo todo.**

**Q: No dramatizo nada… ¿Como estarías al enterar que Brittany se acostó con otra?-**

**S: No lo sé.- **decía roja de la vergüenza**.- Puede que haya reaccionado así.**

Brittany se había quedado callada, ese tema era algo delicado. Ninguna de la tres lo tocaba a menos que no sea necesario.

**Q: Lo ves… nunca creí decir esto pero estoy arrepentida.**

Santana y Brittany abrieron los ojos como platos. Seguro Quinn diciendo que estaba arrepentida era algo sorprendente y al parecer algo que solo Rachel podría conseguir.

**B: ¿Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?- **decía confundida.

**Q: Si. ¿Por?-**

**S: Llevamos años tratando de hacer que te arrepientas de algo, aunque supieras que estaba mal tu no cedías… ahora Rachel.**

**Q: Ni yo sé que me pasa. Pero menos mal que esto no avanzo mas… así que aquí la dejamos, en unos días me iré de viaje por vacaciones y así podre olvidarme de todo.**

**B: ¿Te vas de viaje?- decía un poco triste.**

**Q: Si… pero regreso una semana antes de clases.**

**S: ¿Ósea que no te vamos a ver por un mes?-**

**Q: Más o menos.**

**B: Quinn no puedes irte.**

**Q: ¿Y porque no?-**

**B: Tienes que conquistar a Rachel.**

**Q: ¿Tú eres bipolar o qué? Hace un momento me estabas diciendo que no era nada mío como para reaccionar así ¿Y ahora me dices que debo conquistarla?-** decía mientras se acercaba mas a Brittany.

**B: Sip!-** decía saltando de alegría.

**Q: Eres imposible**.- se tiro en su cama**.- No hay nada que pueda hacer… ahora Rachel me odia, yo me voy a ir de viaje a tratar de olvidar todo esto y no van a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.**

**B: Claro que no podemos…-**decía con una sonrisa.**- Pero sabemos quien sí.**

**Q: Por dios!-**

**S: Piénsalo… así estarías feliz y no como estas ahorita.**

**Q: ¿Y cómo es que estoy?-**

**S: Pues… no feliz?-** decía con cara divertida.

**Q: No, no quiero que se metan… por favor suficiente daño le he hecho ya. Y lo peor es que ahora.-** decía frustrada.- **ahora me doy cuenta que ella también siente algo por mi y la cagué de la peor forma.**

**B: ¿Pues entonces porque no la reconquistas?- **preguntaba con su sonrisa soñadora.

**Q: No es tan fácil.**

**S: Claro que es fácil.. Tú la haces difícil.**

**Q: ¿Y cuál es tu plan?-** cuando Brittany escucho eso no pudo evitar poner una gran sonrisa de victoria.

**B: Una serenata.- **decía muy segura.

**QyS: ¿Serenata?-**

**B: Si, convocamos a todo el glee club y le cantamos entre todos.**

**Q: Podría funcionar… pero chicas tengo que informarles que dentro de dos semanas me voy… así que solo tengo dos semanas para enamorar a Rach.**

**B: Tiempo suficiente… claro si lo aprovechas.**

**Q: Pero ella no me quiere ver, la verdad es que ni siquiera quiere ser mi amiga.**

**B: Y al menos lo hiciste antes de que estuvieran juntas, porque si no.-**

**Q: B en serio prefiero no tener que hacer nada… porque no sé si Rachel cederá, cosa que dudo.**

**S: Primero creo que deberías dejar de lloriquear.**

**Q: No lloriqueo.**

**S: Si lo haces, segundo vas a tener que esforzarte…y mucho porque Rachel no te va a perdonar a la primera.**

**Q: Eso lo se, por lo menos quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigas.**

**S: Hay Quinn siempre fuiste conformista… por eso es que perdiste a…-**

**Q: No la menciones… todavía no estoy preparada para hablarlo.- **decía con un dejo de tristeza.

**S: De acuerdo ahí la dejamos, pero lucha por Rachel, puede que ella sea la indicada.**

**Q: Chicas, aun no supero lo de ya saben… pero no sé si quiera una relación.**

**S: Quinn han pasado 3 años, 3 años en los que te pasas de chica en chica de en chica de en** **chica…-**hasta que Quinn la interrumpió.

**Q: Ya entendimos, pero no sé porque creen que debería estar con Rachel, ósea es muy linda y me gusta y todo eso, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir.**

**S: No creo que sea eso lo que te importe, creo que todavía esperas a Marley.**

**Q: Y tenias que mencionarla, se supone que eres mi mejor amiga.**

**S: Porque soy tu amiga te quiero ayudar, creo que no es bueno que después de 3 años Quinn, 3 años.-** enfatizaba las palabras**.- hayas tratado de olvidarla con tantas chicas.**

**Q: Yo ya me olvide de ella.-** decía de una forma no tan convincente.

**S: Que te crea tu abuela.- **

**Q: De acuerdo, si la sigo esperando ¿Algún problema?-**

**B: Tienes que olvidarte de ella, ella te dejo.**

**Q: No me dejo, sus padres la obligaron a irse.-**

**S: No seas necia Quinn, tienes que rehacer tu vida sin ella. Y que crees, una morena de ojos cafés y voz chillona te puede ayudar.**

**Q: Ella fue mi primer amor, nunca la voy a poder olvidar…-** decía con tristeza en su voz.

**S: Quinn, se lo que te digo Rachel es genial y sin duda parece ser mejor persona que Marley.**

**Q: No, basta chicas por favor pueden irse necesito pensar.**

**S: Solo piensa lo que te decimos.-** decía antes de salir y llevarse a Brittany con ella.

**Q: Por Dios!-** gritaba mientras daba golpes a la pared. _'¿Sera que ellas tienen razón? Pero Marley es la chica perfecta, estoy segura que ella volverá, pero hace 3 años que se fue… ¿Porque te fuiste? Ah ya recordé, Jake… Puto maldito se la llevo y la alejo de mí. Porque no simplemente se quedo, así nunca me habría convertido en la "Quinn Bitch" que era y ahora un poquito soy._

_Nunca me plantee el olvidarla, la verdad que ahora seria buen momento para volver a comenzar… pero va ser muy difícil olvidarla, aunque tal vez esos ojos chocolates puedan reemplazar a unos celestes. Tal vez el castaño oscuro reemplace el café. Será que Rachel puede llenar el vacío que_ _dejo Marley cuando se fue… Debería dejar de tener estos pensamientos tan cursis, creo que debería ser escritora, no… tengo para más. Ah cierto ¿en qué iba? Ah Rachel podrá darme el amor que Marley se llevo cuando se fue? Puede. Ahora la cosa es recuperarla.'-Pensó.- suspiro y se tiro en su cama, pero luego se volvió a levantar para ver la habitación perfectamente decorada de Rachel.-_**Creo que ella es la indicada.-**decía con una sonrisa

* * *

Aqui me huele como a un Rachel vs, Marley Jajaja

Bueno como vi que algunos no querian Finchel y la verdad es que yo tampoco, quisiera saber a quien quisieran como posible pareja de Rachel.

ahora si dejen un review. :D


	10. Dos semanas

**Q: Por Dios!-** gritaba mientras daba golpes a la pared. _'¿Sera que ellas tienen razón? Pero Marley es la chica perfecta, estoy segura que ella volverá, pero hace 3 años que se fue… ¿Porque te fuiste? Ah ya recordé, Jake… Puto maldito se la llevo y la alejo de mí. Porque no simplemente se quedo, así nunca me habría convertido en la "Quinn Bitch" que era y ahora un poquito soy._

_Nunca me plantee el olvidarla, la verdad que ahora seria buen momento para volver a comenzar… pero va ser muy difícil olvidarla, aunque tal vez esos ojos chocolates puedan reemplazar a unos celestes. Tal vez el castaño oscuro reemplace el café. Será que Rachel puede llenar el vacío que_ _dejo Marley cuando se fue… Debería dejar de tener estos pensamientos tan cursis, creo que debería ser escritora, no… tengo para más. Ah cierto ¿en qué iba? Ah Rachel podrá darme el amor que Marley se llevo cuando se fue? Puede. Ahora la cosa es recuperarla.'-Pensó.- suspiro y se tiro en su cama, pero luego se volvió a levantar para ver la habitación perfectamente decorada de Rachel.-_**Creo que ella es la indicada.-**decía con una sonrisa

* * *

Cuando Rachel regreso a la fiesta se encontró con todos los chicos del Glee.

Ella llevaba ya buen rato hablando con ellos, cuando una chica se le acerco.

**-Hola.-** decía tímida. Era una chica linda.

**R: Hola.- **respondía sonriente.

**-Tú eres Rachel ¿verdad?-**

**R: Pues si.-**

**-Ah tu eres amiga de mi hermano.-** respondía la chica.

**R: Pues quien es tu hermano.**

**-Puck.- **

**R: No sabía que Puck tuviera una hermana.**

**-Bueno en la familia somos tres hermanos.- **decía con una sonrisa amigable.- **Puck, yo y Jake,** **bueno Jake es nuestro medio hermano.-**

**R: Yo tengo dos hermanas, algo fastidiosas pero nos queremos mucho.-** Aunque Rachel no conociera a la chica, le inspiraba confianza.

-**Por cierto, mi nombre es Elena.-** decía mientras le daba la mano.

**R: Yo soy Rachel, aunque ya me conoces.-** ambas estallaban en carcajadas.

**El: Bueno, yo tengo que ir a ver si no hay nadie en mi habitación, fue gusto conocerte.-** decía mientras se despedía de ella.

**R: Igual.**

Al parecer Rachel ya tenía otra amiga.

* * *

Kurt se acerco a Rachel cuando vio que estaba sentada sola en el sofá.

**K: Rach, ¿Te pasa algo?-** pregunto preocupado.

**R: No, solo un poco cansada.-**

**K: ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? Total ya es hora de irnos.-**

**R: Si no es molestia.**

**K: Nunca va a ser una molestia querida.- **

En el camino a casa de Rachel que estaba de pasada de la casa de los otros chicos, ninguno hablo, se mantuvieron callados, sobre todo por Rachel ya que se habían enterado de lo que paso, y todos eran consientes de que Rachel tenía pequeños sentimientos por Quinn.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una chica en el porche de su casa.

Esa chica era…

**R: ¿Quinn?-**

**M: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-** preguntaba Mercedes.

**R: Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar esto.-** tomo una bocanada de aire y salió.

**Q: Rachel.-** se levantaba de las escaleras en las que estaba sentada.

**R: No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora.-** hizo ademán de irse a su casa, pero una mano sobre la suya la detuvo.

**Q: Perdóname.-**

**R: No tengo nada que perdonarte.- **decía mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos de Quinn.

**Q: Por favor, tienes que escucharme.-** la sostenía por la cintura.

Rachel al ver la cercanía que había entre ella y Quinn, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

**R: T-e escucho- **se notaba el nerviosismo.

**Q: Yo no sé que siento por ti, pero es algo fuerte.-** hablaba de manera dulce. Tanto que Rachel temía que le de diabetes.

**R: Si fuera así, jamás te hubieras acostado con otra.- **a estas alturas Quinn ya la había soltado.

**Q: Lo sé, fue el error más grande que hubiera podido cometer. Pero tienes que entenderme.-** bajaba la cabeza.

**R: Mira, tú me gustabas, pero con lo que hiciste hace rato la verdad es que ni siquiera sé si vales la pena**.- unas cuantas lágrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas.

**Q: Rach, no llores, te tengo que contar algo.**

**R: Quinn…-** trataba de evitar caer ante lo que Quinn decía.

**Q: Por favor, si después de esto no me quieres volver a hablar o me quieres golpear, lo aceptare pero solo quiero que me escuches.**

**R: Habla.-** su tono de voz era frio. Algo que a Quinn le hacía daño.

**Q: Hace 4 años yo tenía una amiga.-**

Ante esta frase Rachel rodo los ojos.

**Q: Ella fue mi primer amor, ella lo fue todo para mí, éramos mejores amigas, hasta que un día no me pude contener y la besé. Ella me correspondió, después de eso nos hicimos pareja. Un año después apareció un chico. Se llamaba Jake, el…- **lagrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de Quinn. Rachel parecía conocer el nombre de Jake, hasta que recordó que era hermano de Puck. - **el me la quito, al principio ella me dijo que estaba confundida, que no quería perderme, y que hiciera todo lo posible para que no se enamore de Jake, pero al final el gano, me la quito. Ambos se fueron. Nunca más la volví a ver. No me dio ninguna explicación, solo me dijo que si en verdad la amaba que la dejara ir.**

**R: Como pudo haberte dejado.-** a ella también le daba pena, pero aun no sabía que tenía que ver la historia con ella.

**Q: Pero eso no viene al caso.- **se limpiaba las mejillas.

**Q: Lo que en verdad quería que entendieras es que… me da miedo volver a enamorarme, en tres años e estado de chica en chica, tratando de no enamorarme de ninguna, hasta que apareciste tú. Jamás imagine que me volvería a pasar, y jure que si algún día me sucedía eso, haría todo lo posible por olvidarla, pero veo que el corazón no entiende razones. Por eso me acosté con Grace. Para tratar de olvidarte, creer que lo que sentía por ti era todo menos esto que siento ahora.**

**R: ¿Tú sientes algo por mi?-** preguntaba sorprendida.

Quinn solo pudo asentir.

**R: La verdad es que Quinn, después de lo que hiciste no sé si quiera tener algo contigo.- **esa frase le cayó a Quinn como balde de agua fría.

**Q: Rachel, de eso te quería decir.**

**R: No Quinn, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.**

**Q: Esto será lo último que te diga, pero tienes que escucharme.-** decía con una mirada suplicante.

Rachel solo asintió.

**Q: Quiero ganarme tu confianza, voy a volverte a enamorar. Solo tengo 2 semanas, por que en 2 semanas me voy de viajes, tendrás todo el mes para responderme.**

**R: No creo que sea conveniente.**

**Q: Dime que no sientes nada por mí, y te juro que me olvidare de ti, que no te volveré de hablar.- **sus ojos ponían nerviosa a Quinn.-

Rachel tenía unos ojos verde frente a ella. Era como si pudieran hipnotizarla. Cuando se dio cuenta separo su mirada para posarla en otro lado.

**R: No siento nada por ti.-**no podía volver a ver esos ojos verdes ya que si lo hacía haría todo lo que la rubia quisiera.

**Q: Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.-** tomaba del mentón a la morena, mientras la otra trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.- **lo vez no puedes, porque si sientes algo por mi.-** una sonriente rubia hablaba.

**R: Pero Quinn no es suficiente.**

**Q: Claro que es suficiente. Yo me ganare tu confianza, y hare lo que sea para que tu y yo estemos juntas.-** Rachel ya no pudo contenerse y tomo del cuello a la rubia y la beso.

Al principio ambas sintieron una corriente eléctrica en la espalda. Ambas estaban nerviosas y un poco inseguras. Hasta que empezaron a besarse con más confianza, sabiendo que era lo que más querían.

El beso fue tierno y apasionado, todo al mismo tiempo. Por fin podían tener los labios de la otra. Para Rachel fue una experiencia totalmente nueva, mientras que Quinn no podía entender cómo es que Rachel le hacía sentir lo mismo que Marley le hacía sentir a ella. Aunque con Rachel todo era diferente. Era más tierno… y a la vez apasionado.

**R**_: 'No lo puedo creer la estoy besando! Y para ser realistas que bien besa, a eso se referían con fuegos artificiales. Oh por dios la estoy besando y ella me está correspondiendo. Qué bien se siente. Creo que debería darle una oportunidad.'_- Pensó.-

**Q:** _'Guau! la estoy besando, ni siquiera tuve que hacer mucho… Valla ella me hace sentir lo mismo que Marley, pero es más distinto, como que se siente mucho mejor. Genial, tendré mi respuesta antes del estúpido viaje.'_

Cuando el aire empezaba a faltar ambas se separaron.

QyR**: Guau!**- Rachel acerco su frente a la de Quinn.

Lo que ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta era que un auto que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Rachel, las observaba, en ese auto Blaine, Mercedes y Kurt miraban atónitos la escena del beso de Rachel y Quinn.

R**: Sin duda ya tengo mi respuesta.-** Rachel todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.- **dime que esto no es un sueño.-**

**Q: No es un sueño.-** una sonriente Quinn abrazaba a Rachel de la cintura.

**R: Dime que cuando abra los ojos vas a seguir ahí.**

**Q: Voy a seguir aquí.-**

Rachel abrió los ojos en ese momento, y no pudo evitar que lagrimas bajaran.

**Q: Hey.-** dijo de manera tierna.- **¿Por qué lloras?-**

**R: Lloro de alegría.- **

**Q: No llores.-** limpiaba las mejillas de Rachel con su mano.-

**R: Entonces ¿En dos semanas te vas?- **preguntaba triste.-

Quinn asentía.

**R: Entonces tienes dos semanas.-** decía separándose de Quinn.

**Q:** **¿Qué? Pero que aun no… ¿no estamos juntas?-**

**R: Nop.-** respondía con tono infantil**.- Tienes dos semanas para recuperar mi confianza. Y para pedirme que sea tu novia.-**

**Q: Pero yo creí que…- **Rachel la interrumpió.

**R: Tienes dos semanas.-** se acerco a Quinn y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios**.- dos semanas.-**

**Q: ¿Dos semanas? Carajo!- **hablaba con tono frustrado**.- Estas serán unas semanas muy largas.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Hola. Que les pareció el capitulo por fin Faberry.

Ahora Quinn tiene dos semanas para enamorarla otra vez.

Aunque no creo que deba hacer mucho.

Tengo pensado dividir las dos semanas en dos capítulos, una semana uno y la otra semana el otro, así que espero que le guste.

Y por cierto, quien leyó mi nueva historia, a los que la hayan leído gracias y a los que no pues que esperan. :D

saludos de mi para ustedes y dejen review.


	11. El comienzo de la semana

**Q: ¿Dos semanas? Carajo!- **hablaba con tono frustrado**.- Estas serán unas semanas muy largas.**

* * *

Cuando Rachel llego a su casa, no pudo evitar dar pequeños saltos de alegría. Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba triste y llorando. Pero no, ahora estaba lista y preparada para ser aun más enamorada por Quinn Fabray.

R_: 'No lo puedo creer, la bese… la bese.-_ canturreaba mentalmente.- _'Sin duda no creo que aguante estas dos semanas.'_- pensó.-

Cuando Rachel estaba a punto de ir a dormir no pudo evitar darle una mirada a la habitación de Quinn.

Lo que pudo ver fue a Quinn sacándose la playera, pudo observar el abdomen bien formado de Quinn. Aunque de algo que no se dio cuenta fue que de la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la de Quinn una rubia observaba todos los movimientos y gestos de Rachel.

* * *

**La primera semana.**

-El primer día.

Quinn había preparado una linda carta cantada para Rachel, esas de las que contratas a personas para que le canten al amor de tu vida, aunque olvidara el hecho de que ese acto era un tanto cliché.

Pero al final lo cliché puede que le funcione.

Rachel se encontraba en su casa viendo tele con sus hermanas cuando tocaron la puerta.

**R: Anda tu.-** le decía a su hermana Emily.

**E: Floja.-** se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando vio lo que se encontraba detrás de la puerta no pudo evitar sorprenderse.-**Rach!.-** gritó**.- Es para ti. Pasen.-** le decía a las personas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta.

Rachel se levanto del sofá y fue a ver quién era, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Quinn con un ramo inmenso de flores y para colmo una de sus flores favoritas.

Junto a Quinn se encontraban dos chicas y un chico, antes de que pudiera preguntar los chicos se pusieron a cantar una canción.

**can't win, i can´t reign, i will never win this came. Without you (Without you) (Without you) Without you (Without you) (Without you) **

Rachel miraba a Quinn quien tenía todavía el ramo de rosas en las manos.

**I am lost, i am vain, i will never be the same.****Without you (Without you) (Without you)****Without you (Without you) (Without you)**

Todos lo chicos se pusieron a cantar junto con Quinn.

**I won´t run, i won´t fly, i will never make it by. Without you (Without you) (Without you) Without you (Without you) (Without you).**

Cuando Quinn termino de cantar los chicos que estaban con ella se fueron. Rachel ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Q: ¿Te gustó?-** pregunto Quinn sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**R: Pues…-** Rachel ya se limpiaba los ojos**.- me ha encantado**.

**Q: Tú me encantas.-** 'Creo que no tendré que esperar dos semanas'.- pensó.

**R: Quinn eres muy dulce… gracias.-**

**Q: Y eso que aun tengo más cosas preparadas para estas dos semanas.-**

**R: Ok… ahora, creo que es mejor que te vayas, porque si no… no me podre aguantar más.-**

**Q: Como quieras, pero espero que te guste mi siguiente sorpresa.-** decía mientras salía de la casa.-

Pero no pudo ya que en verdad quería enmendar las cosas con su Rachel. Si ahora la llamaba su Rachel.

El segundo día.

Quinn había necesitado la ayuda de sus dos amigas.

Quinn había preparado una visita a su casa de playa, bueno no su casa la casa de sus padres, pero al final es lo mismo y a sus padres no les molesto.

**Q: Chicas gracias por ayudarme… al final tenían razón.-** le decía a sus amigas.- **en verdad si me gusta Rachel… y creo que ella puede ser la chica que me puede ayudar con… lo que ustedes ya saben.**

**S: Quinn… eres nuestra amiga, ¿porque no habríamos de ayudarte? Digo tu harías lo mismo por nosotras… y aparte creo que es buena idea de que olvides de una maldita vez a Marley.- **

Las tres chicas estaban esperando a que Rachel saliera de su casa.

**B: Cierto.-** vio como Rachel salía de su casa.- **Ok** **creo que nostras nos vamos, vamos Santy.-**

**S: Suerte Q.-** decía mientras era jalada por Brittany.

Rachel salía de su casa con un vestido blanco, y el pelo sujetado. Al parecer ambas habían coincidido en el color, ya que Quinn llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco y junto con una blusa a juego y llevaba el pelo suelto.

Quinn había quedado embobada ante la imagen de Rachel.

Rachel no podía ver más atractiva a Quinn.

**Q: Valla… te ves preciosa… más que eso… estas muy hermosa.- **balbuceaba.

**R: Gracias.-** estaba avergonzada.- **¿Y a donde vamos a ir?.-** preguntó cuando Quinn le dio la mano para acompañarla al asiento del copiloto.- '_Valla no sabía que fuera tan educada.'_- pensaba.

**Q: Es una sorpresa… ya verás.-**

Una hora después ambas llegaban a la residencia playera de Quinn. Obviamente Rachel no sabía a dónde iban.

**R: Eh… Quinn… ¿Dónde estamos?-**

**Q: Estamos… en la playa.-** lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**R: ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-**

**Q: ¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas y acompañarme?- **

Rachel estaba tan distraída que no se había dando cuenta que estaban en frente de la playa.

**R: Quinn…-**

Quinn la silencio poniendo un dedo en su boca.

**Q: Tranquila Rachel, no seas impaciente y déjame ponerte esto.-** saco un pañuelo y se lo puso en los ojos para que no viera nada.

**R: ¿A dónde vamos?-**

**Q: Espera.-** ya estaban llegando**.- Ahora si puedes sacártelo.**

Cuando Rachel se quito el pañuelo, pudo observar una mesa en medio de la arena al parecer le había preparado una cena frente al mar. Sin duda a Rachel le iban a gustar estas dos semanas.

**R: Quinn… ¿Qué es esto?-** preguntaba con los ojos brillosos.

**Q: Esto es algo pequeño comparado con lo que en verdad quisiera darte Rach… ahora siéntate.-** ayudaba a Rachel a sentarse.-

**R: Valla Quinn, ¿Cuando tuviste tiempo de preparar esto?-**

**Q: Bueno, no lo hice sola recibí bastante ayuda.**

**R: Que linda eres Quinn… la verdad es que no creo poder aguantar dos semanas para que tu y yo podamos estar juntas.-**

**Q: La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo esperar… pero creo que tengo que hacer algo para que merezca estar contigo, no me la debes hacer tan fácil.**

Después de esa conversación, empezaron a hablar de ellas, que les gustaba hacer, que le gustaría hacer, y todas esas cosas.

La cena transcurrió muy bien. Luego de eso ambas caminaron por la playa.

Quinn había llevado a Rachel a conocer su casa. Quinn se quedaba ahí todas las vacaciones, pero al ver que debía salir de viaje en dos semanas Quinn no pudo estar ahí mucho tiempo.

Quinn llevo a Rachel a su casa y Quinn le prometió a Rachel llevarla a conocer la ciudad.

El tercer día.

Como Quinn le había prometido a Rachel, tenía planeado llevarla a conocer la ciudad.

Rachel ya estaba lista para conocer la ciudad, y mejor si su guía era Quinn.

**Q: Rach. ¿Ya estas lista?-**

**R:Sip.- **

**Q: ¿Quieres ir caminando o en auto?-**

**R: Como tú quieras.-**

**Q: De acuerdo iremos en auto. Soy un poco floja.**- decía algo nerviosa.

**R: No te preocupes.**

**Q: Que quieres ver primero?-**

**R: Me imagino que quisiera saber donde se reúnen todos los chicos.**

**Q: A ya se a donde quieres ir.- **decía confiada.

**R: Genial.**

Luego de unos minutos llegaban a un lugar.

**Q: Y esto es breadstix.-**

**R: Breadstix?- **

**Q: Huumm es un lugar más conocido por sus palitos de pan. Son deliciosos.**

Luego de invitarla a comer Quinn la llevo a conocer otros lugares, como la escuela, el centro comercial, lugares históricos y etc. A Rachel le agradaba la compañía de Quinn, y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Quinn tuviera que irse.

**R: Gracias por enseñarme la ciudad Quinn.**

**Q: No fue nada. A parte me agrada mucho tu compañía.**

**R: De acuerdo. Quinn podría pedirte algo? **

**Q: Claro.**

Rachel no volvió a hablar solo se abrazo al cuello de Quinn y la beso con ternura.

Cuando el beso termino Quinn todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.

**Q: Rachel, eres la primera chica después de tanto tiempo que me hace sentir así.**

Rachel estaba tan avergonzada, que cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación dejando a una Quinn confundida en la puerta de su casa.

El cuarto día.

Rachel no quiso ver a Quinn de lo tan avergonzada que estaba, si es verdad que Quinn ya la había besado, pero cuando lo hizo todavía estaba un poco mareada por el alcohol que había consumido en la fiesta.

Quinn había intentado hablar con ella, aunque no era consciente que Rachel estaba apenada por lo sucedido, pues creyó que Rachel ya no quería nada con ella.

Ese día Quinn no pudo hablar con Rachel.

El quinto día.

Rachel todavía no quería hablar con Quinn hasta que tuvo que salir a comprar algo y para su mala suerte se encontró con la rubia,

**Q: Rachel, ¿como estas?-** preguntaba la rubia.

**R: Bien.-** Rachel era muy tímida y sin duda esa situación la superaba.

**Q: Rachel que paso? Ayer ni siquiera me hablaste.**

**R: Quinn…-** Quinn no la dejo terminar porque volvía a hablar.

**Q: Rachel, tú me gustas mucho y la verdad no sé si tu sentirás lo mismo que yo… pero si quieres**** que termine todo e****sto yo lo voy a aceptar.**- hablaba con una mueca triste.

**R: ¿Quieres terminar con esto?-**

**Q: No, pero tú sí.**

**R: Quinn… claro que no quiero.-** Rachel tomaba una bocanada de aire**.- Lo que pasa es que soy muy tímida y estaba apenada por haberte besado, yo no quiero terminar con esto que tenemos ahora, la verdad que no quiero.**

**Q: Perdón… yo creí que no me querías y por eso no querías seguir con esto.-** decía un tanto apenada.

**R: Bueno, pero eso ya no importa.**

**Q: Tienes razón. Ahora promete que si te vuelve a pasar eso lo hablaras conmigo, porque en realidad me había asustado.**

**R: De acuerdo lo prometo.- **le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ese día Rachel y Quinn se habían conocido un poquito más. Rachel ya tenía su respuesta. Pero no la iba a dar a conocer, por lo menos no por esos días.

El sexto día.

Quinn había buscado a Rachel para salir con los chicos del glee club para ir al parque de diversiones.

Rachel había ido en el auto de Quinn con Britt y Santana.

**Q: Te vas a divertir mucho.**

**B: Cierto, y puede que Quinnie te consiga un pato de peluche.**

**S: Como quieran yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa.**

**R: Esto suena muy divertido.**

**Q: Y lo es. Estuvimos aquí el año pasado. Incluso Finn vomito.- **contaba riendo junto a sus amigas cherios.

**S: Iuu! Eso fue asqueroso.**

**B: Jajaja es cierto. Solo por subirse a la montaña rusa.- **Brittany reía a carcajadas.

**Q: Chicas ya llegamos.-** se estacionaba.

Rachel pudo ver al grupo de chicos parados en la boletería esperándolos.

**Q: Chicos!- **saludaba Quinn.

**F: Quinn!-** recibía a Quinn con una gran sonrisa. Ellos eran muy amigos desde pequeños.

**Q: ¿Están todos?-**

**Mi: Si, solo faltaban ustedes.-** decía Mike.

**Sa: Entonces que esperamos.-** dijo Sam.

Todos dieron un grito de alegría y fueron a comprar sus boletos.

**S: Cual creen que pague Berry la de adulto o la de niño.-** otra vez Santana riéndose de su estatura.

**FyQ: Santana!-** regañaban Finn y Quinn a la latina.

**S: De acuerdo, pero no se enojen.-**

**R: Gracias por defenderme.-** le decía a la rubia.

**Q: No fue nada, no me gusta que te moleste.**

**R: Bueno no importa, ahora vamos a divertirnos.**

Los chicos, Quinn y Santana fueron directo a la montaña rusa mientras que las chicas decidieron ir a comer. Bueno las chicas y Kurt.

**M: ¿Y qué tal todo con Quinn?-**

**R: Normal.**

**K: ¿Como que normal?-** hablaba un poco impacientado.

**R: Normal, nos va bien, somos amigas.**

**M: No me vengas con que son amigas, porque te hemos visto cuando la besabas.**

**T: ¿La besaste?- **preguntaba tina ante la mirada atenta de Sugar.

**R: No claro… que no.**- estaba muy nerviosa.

**K: Rachel, no nos vengas con eso… dinos la verdad.**

**R: De acuerdo si nos besamos.-** la vencieron.

**Su: ¿Tu y Quinn están juntas?-** preguntaba sorprendida sugar.

**R: Bueno oficialmente.**

**B: Pero lo están y eso es lo que importa.**

Después de esa conversación. Todas se fueron a los juegos mecánicos.

Quinn había encontrado a Rachel en lo que iba al baño y después de eso ambas no se separaron ni un minuto.

El día había sido genial y a Quinn y a Rachel les había fascinado. Al parecer Finn tampoco estuvo molestando mucho ya que estuvo con una chica toda la tarde.

Todos se fueron a sus casas al terminar el día.

Quinn había llevado a sus dos amigas y a Rachel a sus casas.

**R: Este día fue muy divertido Quinn.-** decía una emocionada Rachel.

**Q: Lo sé, pero sabes lo que lo hizo especial?**

**R: ¿Qué?-** preguntaba.

**Q: Tú.-** respondía con una sonrisa tierna.

**R: Quinn, nos vemos mañana.**

**Q: Claro.-** le daba un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de la morena, que cerraba los ojos ante el contacto.

Rachel se despido de ella, y entro a su casa. No pudo resistirse y miro por su mirilla digital lo que hacia Quinn. Lo que pudo ver fue a Quinn haciendo un bailecito de felicidad, y luego ver como caía al suelo gracias a una valla del porche de su casa. Le pareció divertida la forma rápida en la que se levanto.

El sétimo día.

Para la mala suerte de Quinn ese día Rachel tenía algo así como una reunión familiar, y ese día no pudo verla, pero algo si se prometieron, y fue que al día siguiente se verían.

* * *

Ahora si vengo con actualizacion... Yupi! bueno la verdad es que estoy de humor ya que no reprobe mis materias solo una ._. bueno esta bien fueron 3 pero ya no me mires asi... pero igual, jajaja ya fue ahora si que tal el capitulo les gusto? Decidi dividirlo en 2.

Asi que dime tu opinion y si puedes tambien lo que quieres que pase en el trancurso de la segunda semana.


	12. el comienzo de la semana II

El sétimo día.

Para la mala suerte de Quinn ese día Rachel tenía algo así como una reunión familiar, y ese día no pudo verla, pero algo si se prometieron, y fue que al día siguiente se verían.

Así que Quinn intento aprovechar lo más que pudiera… o al menos intentarlo así que decidió llamar a otra de sus mejores amigas.

Quinn tomo su celular y marco un número que conocía muy bien.

**-¿Hola?-** contestaron al otro lado.

**Q: Hola, eh...¿estás ocupada?-**

**-¿Quinn? Para ti nunca estoy ocupada.-**

**Q: Que bueno ya tenía ganas de hablarte. Cuando fui a la fiesta de Puck no te vi.-**

**-Ya sabes como es mi hermano, desde que Jake se fue a mi me tiene de sirvienta jaja.-**

Cuando Quinn escucho el nombre de Jake, el hermano de Puck, varios recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza. Pero sobretodo el recuerdo de cuando el amor de su vida se fue.

**-Quinn, perdón no debí nombrarte a mi hermano.-** se disculpo al tener en cuenta que a Quinn nunca le agrado su hermano, y que por la culpa de el Quinn sufrió mucho.

**Q: No, tranquila Elena, no hay problema… solo me vinieron recuerdos.- **

**El: Lo lamento, no volveré a mencionarlo.**

**Q: No Ele no te preocupes, además ya casi lo supere, ahora tengo a una persona muy especial para mí, y quiero estar al pendiente de ella, no de tu hermano ni de… de Marley.-**

**El: Quinn… perdona yo no quería…- **Pero Quinn no la dejo terminar.

**Q: Ya! Para deja de disculparte, no paso nada, oye te llamo luego que me están llamando.-**

**El: De acuerdo, pero ante ¿es verdad que te vas de viaje?-**

**Q: Si, regreso una semana antes de clases.**

**El: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en dos meses.-**

**Q: ¿No vas a ir al aeropuerto conmigo?-** preguntaba desilusionada.

**El: Sabes que odio las despedidas.**

**Q: Bueno entonces nos vemos en dos meses.- **

**El: Y por cierto antes de que te vayas, ¿Quién es la afortunada que se gano tu corazón?-**

Quinn solo sonrió como estúpida, y aunque nadie la pudiera ver, sabía que la tenía.

**Q: Se llama Rachel. Rachel Berry.**

**El: ¿Rachel Berry? Yo creo que la conocí en la fiesta de Puck.**

**Q: Ah sí?-**

**El: Si, y por ultimo cuídate mucho, y no te me bajonees.-** le dijo con un tono de acento argentino.

**Q: Creo que ves muchas novelas argentinas.- **

Estuvieron despidiéndose por más de 10 minutos. Hasta que se despidieron finalmente.

Quinn bajo hasta donde la llamaban

**Q: ¿Qué paso?-** preguntó al ver como su abuela y su mama la miraban sonrientes y a Frannie con el ceño levemente fruncido.

**J: Ya nos enteramos.-**

**Q: ¿Se enteraron? ¿De qué?-** preguntó.

**E: De lo tuyo con Rachel.**

**Q: ¿Lo mío con Rachel? ¿Cómo se enteraron?-**

**J: Frannie nos contó.-** señalaba a su hija.

**Q: Bueno es verdad, aun no estamos saliendo pero…- **Pero su madre la interrumpió.

**J: Entonces para eso nos pediste la casa… Lo sabía, pero no puedo creer que mi bebe…-** Judy ya se había levantado y estaba abrazando a su hija.

**Q: Mama.-** trataba de soltarse del agarre de su madre.- **Mama.**- seguía sin poder sacársela de encima**.- MA!**- gritó**.- No use la casa para eso…- **estaba nerviosa de hablar de eso frente a su madre**.- eso… que ya sabes… no lo hice y dudo que pase de aquí a mucho tiempo… a parte ni siquiera salimos formalmente, ahora estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores, y ver si lo nuestro podría funcionar.-** soltó de golpe Quinn. Incluso jadeaba por la rapidez de sus palabras.

**F: Pero entonces… ayer vi como Rachel te miraba desde su habitación.-** Frannie empezaba a participar en la conversación.

**Q: ¿Cómo la viste si ella tiene sus ventanas polarizadas?- **preguntó.

**F: Pues tenía la ventana abierta. Y veía como te estaba viendo.**

Quinn solo se sonrojo al recordar lo que le pasó anoche, ya que anoche creyó a haber visto a alguien en la ventana de Rachel. Pero ahora recordaba que no llevaba nada en la parte superior de su torso solo estaba con un brassier.

**E: Creo que por tu sonrojo ya tenemos claro que paso.**

**Q: No paso nada, ahora yo me voy a mi habitación. Y por cierto mama, ¿En serio tenemos que viajar? Yo me quiero quedar aquí. A parte no me quedaría sola me quedaría con Papa.**

**E: Quinnie, estar con tu padre es prácticamente como estar solo.**

**Q: Pero yo ya soy grande se me cuidar.**

**J: Lo sabemos pero me sentiría más tranquila si vas con nosotras.-**

**Q: ¿Puedo llevar a alguien conmigo?-**

**E: Sabes que no puedes, es un viaje de negocios y sin duda no te vas a quedar sola. Fin de la** **discusión.- **Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que cuando a su madre y a su abuela se les metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie capaz de hacerles cambiar de parecer.

Y ahí estaba, en su habitación tirada en su cama esperando a que Rachel se dignara a aparecer de su reunión familiar.

**Q:** _'Yo y mi gran bocota, pude haber dicho una semana… si lo hubiera hecho mañana Rachel ya sería mi novia… pero que egoísta eres, también tienes que pensar en ella, porque las relaciones son tan difíciles, cuando lo consigues… zas! Te tienes que ir a otro país. Díganme que mierda voy a hacer yo en Inglaterra, aparte de comer papas sin grasas o como las llaman patatas… Guacala! No quiero ir quiero quedarme con Rachel. ¿Qué hora serán? Son las 8… Y Rachel aun no llega! Quiero verla por lo menos de lejitos.'_- Pensó. Hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

Primer día de la segunda semana.

Rachel tampoco pudo estar con Quinn ya que Quinn y su familia tenían que resolver algunas cosas para su viaje.

* * *

Segundo día de la segunda semana.

Cuando el día empezó Quinn fue a recoger el periódico. Y para su suerte a Rachel la había mandado a recoger su correspondencia.

Como si del destino se tratase ambas salieron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se vieron una gran sonrisa inundo sus rostros.

Quinn se acerco a Rachel y la abrazo.

**Q: Hola Rach.-** saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**R: Hola.-** respondió en un tono suave.

**Q: ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no te pude ver.-**

**R: Si, Santana me dijo que estabas ocupada y que no pudiste ir a verme.- **

**Q: Pero si quieres hoy podríamos salir.-**

**R: Me encantaría.-** respondía sonriendo.-

Luego de esperar a que la Rachel estuviera lista Quinn la llevo a un lugar que Rachel aun no conocía.

**R: Valla que lindo lago.-** Rachel estaba asombrada. Quinn la había llevado a unos de los lugares con más vegetación en todo Lima.

**Q: Es el lago de Lima.- **

**R: Es muy bonito, no sabía que Lima tuviera tantas áreas verdes.-**

**Q: Si, aunque a la mayoría no les interesa.**

**R: Aun no puedo creer que haya gente que quiera destruir todo eso.**

**Q: Te quise traer aquí, porque imagine que te gustaría.-** Quinn la miraba de una forma muy tierna.

**R: No me gustó.- **Quinn la miro triste**.- Me fascinó.-** se abrazo a su cuello y Quinn puso sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura**.- Quinn, no creo poder aguantar mucho más.**

**Q: La verdad es que yo tampoco. Pero la verdad es que me muero por que seas mi novia. Me muero por decirle a todo el mundo que Rachel Berry es mi novia y que la amo.**

No podían continuar con eso, ambas se morían por estar con la otra, no podían esperar más. Y a parte como que Quinn ya había hecho ya bastantes meritos como para merecer el amor de Rachel.

Rachel se tentó, tener ahí al frente de ella a Quinn, con su sonrisa perfecta y mirándola con sus ojos perfectos. No podía aguantar eso, Quinn era sumamente irresistible.

**Q: Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.-** Quinn se había dado cuenta que Rache estaba a punto de dar su brazo a torcer y aunque ella se moría porque lo hiciera, todavía quería demostrarle a Rachel que valía la pena tener algo.-

Cuando Quinn dejo a Rachel en su casa se despidieron con un beso, pero un beso en la mejilla, si lo veían bien ambas eran muy masoquistas.

Ambas se fueron a su habitación, ignorando todas las preguntas que hacían sus familias.

* * *

Tercer día de la segunda semana.

Quinn ya se preparaba para su viaje. Todo el día se la pasó en su habitación, no había querido salir ya que se había quedado hasta tarde. Ya que cuando se quedo dormida, a las dos horas volvió a levantarse y no pudo volver a dormirse pensando en todo lo que se le iba a venir en estos días.

**J: Hija ya es tarde levántate.-** Judy había ido a despertar a su hija que se había quedado dormida después de haber arreglado todo lo que se llevaría para su viaje. – **Hija, despierta**.- volvía a decir al ver que Quinn ni se había inmutado.

**Q: Déjame dormir.-** balbuceaba Quinn.

**J: Hija ya es tarde, tu padre hace horas que ve fue a trabajar.**

**Q: ¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó.

**J: Van a ser las 5 de la tarde.**

Quinn se levanto y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, pues en realidad lo necesitaba. Estaba bastante estresada, y ni siquiera había podido hablar con Rachel. Porque a sus padres les dio por sacarlas de paseo junto a sus otras hermanas.

Sabía que ese día no podría ver a Rachel pero todavía conservaba una pequeña esperanza y era que los padres de Rachel las trajeran más temprano.

Aunque la espera fue en vano ya que a Rachel no la vio en todo el día y como ya era tarde decidió que era hora de descansar. Ahora pensaba que nada podía ir peor… y también que todo el universo, el karma o algo estaban en contra de ella. Porque no podía pasar los últimos días que le quedaban con Rachel y solo con ella.

**Q:** _'Esto tiene que ser el karma, algo de vudú, o no lose, pero ahora que me queda solo unos días aquí, a Rachel le da por salir a todas partes… No! Tengo que pasar estos días YO con ELLA, ELLA y YO! Así que nada de karma, yo quiero estar con ella estos dos o tres días que me quedan, ¿ósea solo me quedan 72 horas aquí? No, tengo que aprovechar a Rachel lo mas que pueda.'_-Pensó.

Aunque últimamente cuando Quinn piensa mucho le dan ganas de dormir, pero esta vez trataría de esperar a Rachel.

Aunque eso no haya servido de mucho ya que el sueño termino por vencerla.

* * *

Cuarto día de la segunda semana.

En la casa Fabray se escucho un gran grito.

**Q: ¿¡Sábado!?-** Grito Quinn.

**J: si Quinn.-**

**Q: Pero porque el sábado.-** Quinn estaba alterada.

**E: Lo sentimos Quinnie, pero es que los planes se adelantaron.-** decía una apenada Elisa.

**Q: Pero entonces solo me quedan poco más de dos días, Mama, no puedo creerlo!-** Quinn subía a su habitación muy molesta, cerró la puerta con un portazo que se oyó por toda la casa.

**Q: NO PUEDE SER!-** gritó.- _'Karma te crees muy graciosito no? Porque… porque me odias, ahora soy buena persona, no le he hecho daño a alguien, o por lo menos no daño físico, pero NO! Porque? Carajo, ¿porque a mí? Hay miles de personas a las que puedes joderle la vida! Tranquila Quinn, respira, ahora recuerda solo unos meses dos a lo mucho, recuerda. No mucho. Ok Quinn si puedes, vas a poder.'_- Pensó.

Quinn no espero más y se fue a la casa de Rachel, toco la puerta y le abrió una de sus hermanas.

**Q: Hola, ¿esta Rachel?-** dijo cortésmente.

**Re: Si, ya la llamo.-** y subió por las escaleras.

Cuando Rachel bajo, se le ilumino su rostro al ver que era Quinn.

**R: Hola Quinnie**.- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Ah… Rach cambio de planes. Me voy el sábado.**

Rachel solo quito la sonrisa que tenia.

**R: ¿Como que el sábado?-** pregunto triste.

**Q: Me voy el sábado, así que creo que me vas a tener que dar tu respuesta.-** hizo como que pensaba**.- Mañana.**

**R: Te la podría dar ahora mismo.- **se acercaba peligrosamente a Quinn.

Estaban a punto de besarse hasta que sintieron que alguien tosía fingidamente y se separaron rápidamente.

**Re: En mi casa no, por favor.-** bromeaba

Quinn solo se sonrojo.

Ambas pasaron la tarde entre mimos y toda la cosa. Aunque ni siquiera se habían besado, y eso era raro.

**Q: Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir.-** Quinn se levantaba de la cama de Rachel en la que habían estado por mucho rato.

**R: De acuerdo. Pero mira que mañana será la última vez que te vea hasta dentro de dos meses.**

**Q: Para mañana tenme lista una respuesta.-** le guiño el ojo.

**R: Déjame pensarlo.-** se despedía de Quinn quien ya estaba en la puerta de entrada de su casa-

**Q: Te voy a echar mucho de menos.-** le decía con algo de tristeza.

**R: ¿Y porque no te quedas?**- preguntaba.

**Q: ¿Crees que no me quiero quedar? Prácticamente me están a rastras.-**

**R: Como quisiera que te quedaras.**

**Q: Yo también quisiera quedarme, pero es imposible.-** hablo triste**.- Ahora si me voy.**

Cuando Quinn llego a su casa fue directamente a si habitación, no podía creer que el sábado, ósea pasado mañana, se tendría que ir a Inglaterra.

* * *

Quinto día de la segunda semana. 

Quinn y Rachel ya tenían previsto ir a cenar a un restaurante de la ciudad.

A las 8 Rachel ya estaba lista. Quinn ya la esperaba apoyada en su auto.

**Q: Oye llegas tarde.-** le recrimina Quinn.- **Quedamos a las 8. ¿Y qué hora es?-** le enseñaba su reloj.

**R: 8 y 3.-** responde.-

**Q: Eres muy impuntual. Vamos a tener una charla sobre eso más adelante.**

**R: Como quieras.- **respondía sonriente.-

Quinn le abría la puerta del copiloto.

**Q: Pasa señorita impuntual.-**

* * *

Ambas entraron al restaurante acompañadas de la hostess, quien no había perdido de vista a Quinn desde que llego.

Ambas le dieron sus pedidos. Pero Rachel estaba un poco malhumorada ya que la chica que las atendió se comía a Quinn con la mirada y esta no hacía nada.

**Q: ¿Estás bien?-** pregunto al ver el ceño fruncido de Rachel.

**R: No, ¿no ves como esa chica no deja de mirarte?-** señalaba a la mesera y ciertamente no dejaba de ver a Quinn.

**Q: No te ponga así, solo tengo ojos para ti.-** le respondía dulcemente.

**R: Más te vale.-**

La mesera ya les había entregado sus pedidos, todo el tiempo intentando que Quinn la notase, pero eso al final nunca paso así que se rindió.

**Q: ¿Así que estabas celosa?-** sonriendo pícaramente.

**R: No, no soy celosa.-**

**Q: Pero hace un rato me has celado.**

**R: Pues yo no me considero una chica celosa.-** respondía de lo más tranquilamente

**Q: Pero acabas…-** Pero Rachel puso un dedo en los labios de Quinn.

**R: No lo soy y punto.-** A Quinn no le quedo de otra que ceder, ya que al parecer Rachel no lo haría-

**Q: De acuerdo…-** Quinn empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, tomo una copa y con un cubierto empezó a golpearla.- **Hola.-** les decía a todos los comensales del restaurante.- **Quisiera su atención por un momento.-** Rachel solo miraba la escena sorprendida.- **Bueno lo que quiero decirles, es que esta noche estoy con una de las personas más importantes para mí.-** señalaba a Rachel y todos dejaron salir un suspiro mientras que otros decían un "Aww", incluso oyeron un comentario como : **'Porque no eres así de romántico'**. Que se lo decía una señora a su esposo, mientras que la mayoría de personas junto con Quinn largaron una carcajada- **Bueno como decía, una de las personas más importantes para mí. Rachel.- **se dirigió a Rachel esta vez.- **Con todas estas personas presentes, quería preguntarte si ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?-** pregunto con una sonrisa a Rachel se le escapaban algunas lagrimas. Y las personas del local le decían que le dijera que sí.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertencen, pero si fuera seria genial!

* * *

Aqui esta el capitulo mas esperado... y bue! que tal? Todo bien? les gusto?o no fue lo que esperaron. Chicos estoy pensando tomarme unas vacaciones, estoy sobrecargada de tarea, y ahora todos los dias voy al colegio. La verdad no se. diganme que piensan ustedes.

¿Merece algun review? si creen que si dejame tu review.


	13. ¿Rachel que fue lo que me hiciste?

**Q: De acuerdo…-** Quinn empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, tomo una copa y con un cubierto empezó a golpearla.- **Hola.-** les decía a todos los comensales del restaurante.- **Quisiera su atención por un momento.-** Rachel solo miraba la escena sorprendida.- **Bueno lo que quiero decirles, es que esta noche estoy con una de las personas más importantes para mí.-** señalaba a Rachel y todos dejaron salir un suspiro mientras que otros decían un "Aww", incluso oyeron un comentario como : **'Porque no eres así de romántico'**. Que se lo decía una señora a su esposo, mientras que la mayoría de personas junto con Quinn largaron una carcajada- **Bueno como decía, una de las personas más importantes para mí. Rachel.- **se dirigió a Rachel esta vez.- **Con todas estas personas presentes, quería preguntarte si ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?-**

Pregunto con una sonrisa a Rachel se le escapaban algunas lagrimas. Y las personas del local le decían que le dijera que sí.

Menos un par de chicas que dijeron**: 'Si tu no le respondes me la quedo yo',** obviamente a modo de broma, porque si no hubiera sido así Rachel ya les estaría sacando los ojos.

Quinn miraba a Rachel, quien ya estaba a punto de decirle su decisión.

**R: Estaría loca si no lo hiciera.**-Rachel se levanto de su asiento y fue a besar a Quinn .Todos en el restaurante empezaron a aplaudir, algunos silbaban y otros decían uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar pero para Quinn y Rachel no existían nadie más que ella dos.

**Q: Ahora creo que lo más difícil va ser separarme de ti.-** Quinn miraba a Rachel a los ojos.

**R: Para mí también va ser difícil.-** Rachel todavía tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Quinn y Quinn todavía la tenia agarrada por la cintura. Quinn la soltó y ambas se sentaron en su mesa.

**Q: Bueno, pero no hablemos mas de eso, todavía me voy a ir mañana y falta mucho para eso, por ahora hay que disfrutar.- **

La cena paso rápidamente, ambas no podían dejar de mirarse. Quinn no quería irse e iba intentar por todos los medios disponibles para que su madre no la llevara a ese maldito viaje.

Ambas estaban de camino a sus casas, Quinn conducía y Rachel iba de copiloto, Rachel miraba embelesada a Quinn mientras que esta conducía, aunque Rachel pensaba que Quinn no se daba cuenta, pero si, así que Quinn quiso asustarla.

**Q: ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?-** preguntaba con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que no quitaba la mirada del camino. Rachel pego un pequeño salto por el susto.

**R: No me asustes así.-** reprochaba Rachel.

Quinn miraba con una sonrisa a Rachel, ya que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo.

**Q: Aun no me respondes.-** decía una tranquila Quinn.

Rachel se sonrojo.

**R: ¿Ahora no puedo verte?-**

**Q: No es lo que quería decir, es decir yo…- **Quinn estaba nerviosa**.- yo-yo no quise…**

**R: Tranquila.-** Rachel calmaba a Quinn.- **Fue una broma.-**

**Q: Así que graciosita.-**

**R: Tu empezaste.-** Rachel se mantuvo callada el resto del viaje.

Quinn ya se encontraba estacionando su auto frente a su casa.

**Q: Rachel creo que tenemos que hablar.- **

**R: ¿De qué? No me digas que me quieres terminar ¿Porque Quinn? Solo llevamos una horas.- **Rachel estaba completamente asustada.

**Q: No, no, no quiero terminar contigo, tranquila, lo que quería decirte era que te quiero mucho y espero que aunque me valla tu sigas pensando en mi.**

Rachel estaba totalmente asombrada con aquellas palabras aquí la que tenía miedo era ella ya que si Quinn se iba podría regresar con alguna inglesa.

**R: Quinn no te preocupes por eso, aun no te has ido y yo ya pienso en ti.-** Rachel ponía ambas mano en las mejillas de Quinn y las acariciaba.

**Q**_**:**__ 'Maldita la hora en la que acepte irme de viaje'_- Pensó. Rachel empezaba a llorar.- **¿Por qué lloras?-** preguntaba preocupada.

**R: Porque te voy a echar mucho de menos.-**

**Q: Por eso no te preocupes, puedo llamarte todos los días, escribirte, podemos conversar por Skype, será como si nunca me hubiera ido.- **trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

**R: Pero y si conoces a una inglesa alta, rubia y muy bonita a la que le gustas.-** Rachel bajaba la mirada.

**Q: Si conozco a una rubia, alta y muy bonita, yo estaré muy feliz de decirle que tengo a una chica morena hermosa de piernas largas que me espera. ¿Por qué me vas a esperar no?-** Preguntaba con una sonrisa.

**R: Claro que si.-** Rachel se acerco a Quinn y le dio un beso, uno de los mejores besos que le habían dado en su vida.

Ambas siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les fue necesario.

**Q: El mejor beso que me hubieran dado.- **suspiraba Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados.

**R: Yo pienso lo mismo.- **

Ambas se echaron a reír como tontas enamoradas.

**Q: La verdad es que hace años que no me sentía así.- **

**R: Yo tampoco, la última vez fue con…-** recordó a aquella chica que la había utilizado, pero la verdad es que ahora ella le daba igual, ahora tenía a Quinn**.- Bueno nadie importante.**

**Q: Bueno.-** En ese instante Quinn recordó algo gracioso y empezó a reír.

**R: ¿De qué te ríes?-**

**Q: ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-**

**R: Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo no recordar el día que desperté en un hospital?-** Rachel también reía.

**Q: Creo que choque con el amor de mi vida… o al menos literalmente.-**

**R: Creo que ese accidente tuvo algo de bueno.-**

**Q: Adivinare, creo que lo bueno fue que te conocí.-**

**R: Exacto.- **

**Q: A parte de inteligente y bonita, también eres modesta.**

**R: Lo sé soy perfecta.- **respondía Rachel con algo de soberbia.

**Q: Claro que lo eres.-** Quinn se inclino para adelante para poder besar a Rachel.

Cuando ambas terminaron su sesión de besos, Quinn bajo del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Rachel.

**Q: Disculpe bella dama pero me permitiría escoltarla hasta la puerta de su casa.-** decía Quinn con un tono educado mientras le ofrecía tomar su brazo.

**R: Por supuesto.-** Rachel tomo el brazo de Quinn y se dejo llevar por la magia del momento.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la casa Quinn se volteo para donde estaba Rachel y la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Cuando el aire se les hizo necesario ambas se separaron.

**Q: ¿Mañana me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto?-**

**R: No se si sea capaz de soportarlo.**

**Q: Tienes razón, pero yo quisiera que me acompañaras.-** Quinn acariciaba la cara de Rachel, sin duda la iba a extrañar demasiado.

**R: Creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo.-** Rachel le dio un rápido beso en los labios.- **Quinnie ya es tarde debes ir a descansar.**

**Q: De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.- **Quinn le dio varios besos, primero en las mejillas luego en la frente y al final le dio un casto beso en los labios**.- Ahora si nos vemos.**

De camino a su casa Quinn iba pensando.

**Q:** _'¿Rachel que fue lo que me hiciste?'_- Pensaba mientras entraba a su casa y lo primero que pudo ver fue a toda su familia incluyendo a Peter mirándola expectantes.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ni glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Oook, nuevo capitulo, una pregunta a ustedes les gustaria que Frannie y Rachel tuvieran algo? o sea porque he visto unos comentarios en los que dicen que Rachel podria estar con ella pero como que a mi no me convence demasiado, pero si a ustedes les gustaria haganmelo saber.

¿Alguna vez se les ha perdido dos celulares en un mes? jajaja no? ._. pues a mi tampoco... mi BB :´( no hablo literalmente me refiero a mi Blackberry no piensen mal jajajaja

Un minuto de silencio por esos celulares que nos robaron (espera un minuto y luego lee lo demas)

Ooook creo que digo mucho bueno, pero bueno ¬¬ ahi va de nuevo, ok ahora si gracias a todos esas lindas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review y gracias a ti **Allie8nah** por esa buena idea jajaja muy buena y gracias por no y tambien a** Littlelealamb** por haberme hablado cuando estaba aburrida y demas cosas ,a **Tati4137** y su infaltable review,a **Elena Gomez**, a **gbrujndl**, a **Ducky Andrade Rivera**, a **Pao Varga**que siempre me dejan sus reviews y tambien a ti si a ti a la que esta leyendo esto

:D sonrie foto pal' face ahahaha ok no mis amigos me acostumbraron a eso, y haber si me dan algunas palabras bonitas que estoy muy triste :(


	14. No me voy

De camino a su casa Quinn iba pensando.

**Q:** _'¿Rachel que fue lo que me hiciste?'_- Pensaba mientras entraba a su casa y lo primero que pudo ver fue a toda su familia incluyendo a Peter mirándola expectantes.-

Quinn veía la escena con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión.

**Q: ¿Qué tanto me ven?-** preguntaba al ver a su familia esa rara situación.

**J: ¿Qué tal te fue con Rachel?-** preguntaba su mama con una gran sonrisa.

Q:** Creo que bien… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-** Todavía no sabía a que quieran llegar hasta que lo entendió todo.- **Ah… ustedes quieren saber si Rachel es mi novia oficial ¿verdad?-**

**Ru: ¿Entonces si estas formalmente con ella?-**

**Q: La verdad es que si, y…-** Pero su abuela no la dejo terminar.

**E: Quinn, tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo.-** decía un poco sonriente.

**Q; ¿Algo? ¿No me digan que me mandaran a un internado? Mami, no me quiero ir a un internado.-** Quinn se preocupo porque hace algunos meses que había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre un internado y la mencionaron en aquella oración.

**J: No claro que no te vamos a mandar a un internado.-** Quinn suspiro aliviada.- **Lo que queremos decirte es que lo hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tienes permiso para quedarte en Lima mientras tu abuela, Frannie y yo nos vamos a Inglaterra. Con la condición de que te cuides y cuides a tu hermano.**

Quinn estaba feliz, toda su familia estaba feliz, aunque Frannie no se veía del todo contenta, para ella no era justo que Quinn tuviera permiso para quedar y ella no.

**Q: ¿Enserio?-** Quinn estaba súper emocionada.- **Gracias mami, gracias abu. Las quiero mucho.- **decía mientras las abrazaba.

**J: Pero todavía hay algunas reglas que tu padre, tu hermano y tu van a tener que cumplir.-** La verdad era que cuando Russel se quedaba con sus hijos era como si se quedaran con un niño de 14 y eso.- **Por ejemplo, las fiestas están prohibidas.**

**Q: Mami, solo una, te prometo no hacer nada malo. Si?-** preguntaba haciendo un puchero irresistible.

**J: Pero solo una. Segunda regla, harás todo lo que tu padre diga.**

**Q: Claro.- **Quinn sabía como era su padre, algunas veces era la persona más seria del mundo, pero otras no tanto.

**J: Y la última, tendrás que llamarme todos los días.**

**Q: Pero mami…- **

**J: Nada de peros Quinnie. Y Peter.- **se dirigió a Peter que estaba con una gran sonrisa.- **Tú también tendrás que ayudar a Russel con los niños.**

**P: No se preocupe señora Fabray.-**

**Q: Gracias, esto tengo que decírselo a Rachel.- **decía mientras salía de la casa rumbo hacia la casa de su ahora novia.

Quinn toco la puerta y se encontró con una chica castaña.

**Q: Hola…-** no recordaba el nombre de la castaña.

**Re: Rebecca.-**

**Q: Claro.-** contesto**.- ¿Esta tu hermana?-** preguntaba.

**Re: Depende.**

**Q: ¿Como que depende?-**

**Re: Para que la estés buscando.-**

**Q: Es algo sobre mi viaje. Podrías llamarla.**

**Re: Por favor no la vuelvas a hacer llorar.- l**e suplico.

**Q: Es lo que menos va a hacer créeme.-**

**Re: Bueno ahora está en su **_**Broadway Time, **_**así que creo que tendrás que subir tú a su habitación, porque si voy yo me matara.-** decía mientras reía, y contagiaba a Quinn.

Quinn subió hasta la habitación de Rachel. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver a Rachel cantando y bailando una canción una canción que no conocía, por lo que imagino que sería una canción de algún musical aburrido. Si algo había aprendido en esos días era que no podía decir que ningún musical era aburrido ya que Rachel podría molestarse.

Quinn no pudo desaprovechar el momento así que sin que Rachel se diera cuenta se metió en la habitación, y cuando Rachel pasó por su lado la tomo de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella.

Rachel quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió rápidamente al ver que alguien la tenia agarrada por la cintura, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Quinn al frente suyo.

**R: Quinn, ¿Qué haces?-** pregunto divertida.

**Q: Bailo con mi novia.-** Para Quinn el llamarla así le hacía sentir bien y completa.

**R: ¿Y qué fue lo que te trajo por aquí?-**

**Q: ¿Ahora tengo que tener una razón para venir a visitarte?-** Preguntaba haciéndose la ofendida.

**R: Claro que no, si no, que son las 9 p.m. y tú en este momento deberías estar descansando por lo de tu viaje.-** Rachel no quería que Quinn se fuera.

**Q: De eso quería hablarte.-** Quinn le sonreía tiernamente.

**R: No me digas que te quedaras a vivir allá…-** Rachel abrazaba a Quinn por el cuello mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: No… no es eso.-**

**R: ¿Entonces?-**

**Q: No me voy.-** Rachel no sabía si le decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo.-

**R: Quinn, no me hagas esas bromas porque son de muy mal gusto.**

**Q: Quien dice que es broma, Rach no me voy.-** Quinn sonreía y a Rachel le bajaban pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas, pero lagrimas de felicidad.- No llores.-

**R: Es que estoy feliz.**

**Q: Yo estoy más feliz.- **Quinn se disponía a besar a Rachel, y esta aceptaba gustosa.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que tocaron la puerta.

**Re: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** preguntaba Rebecca.

Quinn y Rachel se separaron rápidamente.

**QyR: Nada.-** respondían nerviosas.

Re: Mas les vale, por si acaso mi habitación está al frente así que cualquier cosa que esté pasando yo vendré rápidamente a detenerlo.- Rebecca hacia un movimiento de manos que significaba que las estaba vigilando y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Cuando Rebecca salió Quinn y Rachel volvieron a abrazarse.

**Q: Tu hermana me da miedo.**

**R: No tienes porque tenerle miedo, solo me cuida, es como un hermano mayor, solo que en una versión más femenina.**

**Q: ¿Eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?- **

**R: Nop.- **le daba un beso en la nariz.

**Q: Creo que me duele un poco la mejilla.-** se señalaba la mejilla y hacia una mueca de dolor.

**R: ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que no te duela?-**

**Q: Mi mami, cuando era pequeña y me hacia una herida, ella me basaba la herida para que no me doliera.-**

Rachel no espero y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Ya no me duele. Pero ahora me duelen los labios**.- Quinn se tocaba los labios.

Rachel abrazo a Quinn por el cuello y le dio un suave beso, que Quinn se encargo de profundizar. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes.

**R: ¿Ya no te duele?-**

**Q: Creo que no, pero no estoy tan segura.-** Y la volvió a besar.- **Que bien que me dejaron quedarme.**

**R: Yo no quería que te fueras.-**

**Q: Yo tampoco quería irme, quería quedarme aquí en Lima contigo.-** Ambas estaban abrazadas en la cama de Rachel. Quinn contemplaba a Rachel, no podía creer lo hermosa que era.- **Eres hermosa.-** dijo inconscientemente.

**R: Tú eres hermosa.-**

**Q: Si tuviéramos hijos me encantaría que los tengas tu.**- Ni siquiera Quinn sabia porque había dicho eso.- '_Quinn deja de decir esas tonterías, la vas a asustar_.'- Pensó.

**R: A mí me encantaría que se parezcan a ti, rubiecitos, con tu nariz, con tus ojitos avellana que cambian a verdes.**

**Q: Recordaste eso**.- le sonreía.- **Creo que mis ojos a partir de ahora se convertirán en verdes.**

**R: Da igual, con tal de que solo yo lo cause.**

**Q: ¿Solo tú?-**le daba un pico.

**R: Solo yo.-**

**Q: Así que Rachel Berry es egoísta.**

**R: Solo con lo que me pertenece.**

**Q: ¿Ahora te pertenezco? Eso es una escala muy grande de egoísmo.**

**R: No soy egoísta.**

**Q: Claro que lo eres, y me encanta que lo seas. A parte yo también lo soy con lo que es mío.**

**R: Así ¿cómo qué?-** Rachel esperaba una respuesta tierna.

**Q: Mi auto, mi habitación, mi casa.- **Quinn recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo**.- ¡Auch! Eso dolió.-** se sobaba el brazo.

**R: Pudiste haber sido más romántica.-** Rachel se cruzaba de brazos.

**Q: Era una broma.**

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron abrazadas un rato mas hasta que Quinn se dio cuenta que era hora de ir a descansar.

**Q: Rach, ya me tengo que ir.**

**R: ¿Por qué no te quedas?**- pregunto sin pensar.

**Q: No creo que mi mama me deje.**

**R: Ok, pero vas a venir mañana.**

**Q: Mañana, pasado, voy a venir todos los días, tantos que hasta que no quieras verme.-**

Quinn se despidió de la familia de Rachel y se fue.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Antes que nada queria agradecerles a todos porque hoy llegamos a mas de 100 reviews en serio gracias y espero que sigan comentando sus opiniones sobre la historia, en serio me gusta que ustedes tambien me den sus opiniones.

Como habia preguntado en el capitulo anterior si querian algo entre Rachel y Frannie, varias me dijeron que no, y una me amenazo con secuestrarme... literalmente jaajaja Como decia nadie quiere a esas dos juntas asi que... no creo que lo vayan a estar. Pero mejor no adelantare nada. NADA!

Ooook! me alegra que varias hayan esperado ese minuto de silencio por todos los celulare robado jajaja yo lo hacia de broma pero si lo hicieron jajaja

Y que opinan de que Quinn no se va? No se va! no se va!

ok ahora me voy nos leemos en la siguiente actualizacion.


	15. Te Quiero

**Q: Rach, ya me tengo que ir.**

**R: ¿Por qué no te quedas?**- pregunto sin pensar.

**Q: No creo que mi mama me deje.**

**R: Ok, pero vas a venir mañana.**

**Q: Mañana, pasado, voy a venir todos los días, tantos que hasta que no quieras verme.-**

Quinn se despidió de la familia de Rachel y se fue.

* * *

Dos semanas después.

La relación entre Rachel y Quinn iba muy bien. Quinn iba a su casa y Rachel también iba a la de Quinn, aunque aun Quinn seguía algo intimidada por los padres de Rachel.

Aunque su relación iba muy bien Quinn aun no podía decir esas dos palabras más importantes en una relación. Aunque ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para decirlo, aunque eso no evitaba que no pudieran ponerse apodos.

Rachel había llegado a la habitación de Quinn, y Quinn estaba en su cama.

**Q: Rach.-** tosió, pues se encontraba algo enferma**.- Hola.-**

**R: ¿Quinnie que te paso? Ayer estabas bien.-** decía algo preocupada.

Quinn volvía a toser.

**Q: No lo sé. Pero hoy amanecí mal.-** volvía a toser.-

**R: Hay Quinnie tienes fiebre.-** decía después de haber tocado la frente de Quinn.

**Q: Amor no te preocupes.**- volvió a toser.- **Puedes irte a tu casa.-**

**R: No.-** decía firmemente**.- Me quedo a cuidarte.-** se hecho al lado de Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Eres preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?- **volvió a toser.-

**R: De hecho si.- **

**Q: Y también modesta.-** Quinn cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar por Rachel.-

Quinn se quedo dormida. Cuando se levanto pudo sentir que se encontraba mejor, pero no totalmente recuperada.

**Q: Rach…-** Rachel también se había quedado dormida con ella.- _'Que linda se ve cuando duerme… Creo que no me equivoque con ella, mejor dicho estoy segura. Rachel eres lo mejor que me pasaste en los últimos años.'_- Pensó, pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Rachel ya se encontraba despierta.

**R: ¿Qué haces Q?-**

**Q: Admirando tu belleza.-** decía con una mirada un tanto perdida.

**R: Quien iba a decir que Quinn Fabray era una romántica.-** decía mientras reía.

**Q: De hecho en estos últimos años no lo he demostrado mucho.-** decía algo triste, todavía le afectaba lo de Marley.

**R: Por lo… de…-** no sabía si era buena idea mencionarla.

Quinn solo asintió.

**R: Lo siento.-** Rachel en el fondo no lo sentía, porque si Marley aun siguiera ahí no hubiera podido estar con Quinn.

**Q: No importa.- **

**R: ¿Y cómo fue tu historia con ella?**

**Q: Rach, no me siento cómoda hablando de ella.-** tosió.

**R: Por mi.**- y le hacia un puchero.

**Q: De acuerdo… No sé por dónde empezar.- **

**R: Que te parece por el comienzo.- **decía Rachel algo sonriente.-

**Q: Bueno eso fue hace años.-** volvió a toser**.- Marley era mi mejor amiga antes que nada. Siempre hacíamos cosas juntas, hasta que un día me di cuenta que no la veía solo como amiga.-** Reía al recordar su reacción cuando se entero.

Flashback.

Quinn estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lugar a otro pensando en Marley.

La pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse era porque le importaba que Marley tuviera una cita con ese chico. Al principio cuando Marley le conto que saldría con aquel chico creía que eran celos de amigas. Hasta que los vio de la mano y no pudo evitar sentir un opresión en pecho.

**Q**_**:**__ 'No Quinn, no te puede gustar Marley, digo es tu mejor amiga… ¡Mejor amiga! A parte de Santana y Brittany por supuesto. Y tú sabes que a ella le gustan los chicos… ¿Por qué de ella? O sea ¿no pudo haber sido de otra? Hay miles de chicas en la escuela y tenía que fijarme en Marley. Bueno no es que Marley no esté buena, porque seamos realistas está muy buena. ¡Quinn deja de en pensar en ella como lo acabas de hacer! Mira a lo que llegaste Quinn a gritarte mentalmente. Creo que estoy loca.'_- Pensó. Se tiro a su cama, trato de dormir hasta que sintió golpes en su puerta.

**-¿Quinn me podrías decir que es lo que te ocurre?- **entro una chica.-

**Q: No me pasa nada.-** respondió sin moverse de su posición.

**-Por nada no sales corriendo de la escuela.- **

**Q: Marley no me pasa nada ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y ahorita no tendrías que estar en tu cita?-** pregunto en forma desganada

**M: Tendría pero mi mejor amiga se encuentra mal.-** respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

**Q:** _'Como no me va a gustar, si es linda y atenta, y amo sus ojos los mejores que he visto.'_-Pensó, pero no pudo hacerlo más porque se inclino y tomo a Marley de la cintura y la beso de una manera tierna. Marley en ese momento no supo porque pero ella también le correspondió al beso.

Cuando se hizo necesario el aire. Marley no pudo evitarlo pero envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Quinn.

**Q: Mar, no sé como sucedió pero estoy enamorada de ti. Recién me di cuenta hoy, cuando te vi salir con ese chico. Pero como sé que es imposible que tu sientas algo por mi…- **No pudo terminar de hablar porque Marley la callo con un beso.

**M: Creo que yo también siento algo por ti.**

Quinn no lo pudo evitar y se lanzo a volver a besar a Marley.

Fin del Flashback.

**Q: Después de eso comenzamos a salir. La pasábamos bien, luego de un tiempo le pedí que sea mi novia y acepto. Un año después apareció el hermano de Puck de no sé donde, pero Marley empezó a sentir cosas por él…- **Quinn volvió a toser.- **No sé cómo pero una noche me dijo que estaba confundida y que no quería perderme, y que hiciera que no se enamore de él, pero como ya te imaginaras ella se enamoro de el, y un día ella vino a mi casa y me dijo que se iba, yo le suplique que no lo hiciera que la amaba… pero…-** Quinn ya dejaba caer algunas lagrimas.-**ella me dijo que si en verdad la amaba tenía que dejarla ir.-** se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.- **Por eso era lo que era, una chica sin sentimientos que solo usaba a las chicas por lo que alguna vez le hicieron a ella.-** Quinn solo abrazo a Rachel como si en algún momento ella fuera a desaparecer.

**R: Aquí estoy.-** decía consolándola.

**Q: Rach, prométeme que no te vas a ir como ella, que te quedaras conmigo.- **

**R: Lo prometo.-**

**Q: Gracias.-**

**R: ¿Por qué mi vida?- **

Quinn sonrió al escuchar ese nombre.

**Q: Por haber llegado a mi vida cuando más necesitaba.**

**R: Siempre voy a estar contigo.**

**Q: Lo sé, creo que es algo apresurado…-** volvía a toser.- **Pero creo que te quiero. Pero me refiero a quererte… a quererte de verdad.-**

**R: Yo también te quiero.- **

A Rachel no le importo que Quinn estuviera enferma, la beso, la beso de manera tierna y delicada sabía que Quinn se sentía mal.

**Q: Rachel.**

**R: ¿Si?-**

**Q: Me podrías traer algo de comer, no he comido en todo el día, y tengo hambre.-** Justo en ese momento sonó el estomago de Quinn. Rachel solo rio.

**R: Claro.-** le daba un beso en la frente a Quinn.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo, gracias a todos lo que leen la historia, los que la ponen en favoritos, los que la siguen a los que dejan mensajes, gracias a todos los que me envian mensajes privados y etc.

Dime que opinas del capitulo. te gusto? o no? y bla bla bla jajaja asi que dejame un review. Gracias por leer :D


	16. Miedo

A Rachel no le importo que Quinn estuviera enferma, la beso, la beso de manera tierna y delicada sabía que Quinn se sentía mal.

**Q: Rachel.**

**R: ¿Si?-**

**Q: Me podrías traer algo de comer, no he comido en todo el día, y tengo hambre.-** Justo en ese momento sonó el estomago de Quinn. Rachel solo rio.

**R: Claro.-** le daba un beso en la frente a Quinn.

Al día siguiente.

Aunque Quinn ya no estuviera tan enferma como el día anterior todavía se sentía débil. Lo único bueno que salió de todo eso es que tuvo a una sexy enfermera cuidando de ella.

**R: Amor deberías seguir descansando.-** decía al ver que Quinn quería levantarse.

**Q: Pero ya me siento mejor.-** intento levantarse, pero digo intento porque al momento de poner un pie en el suelo se cayó a su cama.

**R: Te lo dije.- **

**Q: Pero ya me siento mejor.-** volvía a repetir pero esta vez con un tono más desganado.

**R: Si claro.-** decía mientras arropaba a Quinn.

**Q: Más pareces mi madre que mi novia.-**

**R: Tú mama no está, así que me toca cuidarte.-**

**Q: Podrías darme besos en vez de cuidarme tanto.- **hizo un puchero.

Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

**Q: Así me gusta.- **

Quinn jalo a Rachel para que se echara junto a ella. Luego de unos minutos en aquella posición recordó un momento parecido a ese.

Flashback.

**Q: Ven acuéstate conmigo.-** daba unos golpecitos al lugar vacio.

**-De acuerdo.-** decía la chica mientras se acomodaba al lado de Quinn**.- Te amo.-**

**Q: Yo te amo más Marley.-** decía mientras la besaba.

**M: Te amo Quinn, nunca te voy a dejar.-**

**Q: ¿Lo prometes?- **preguntaba.

**M: Lo prometo.-** le daba un beso lleno de amor, o al menos eso creía una de ellas.

Fin del flashback.

**R: ¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasó amor?-** preguntó al ver como Quinn estaba media ida.

Quinn volvió en si cuando Rachel le hablo.

**Q: No nada.-** estaba un poco aturdida, no le gustaba recordar escenas en las que las protagonistas eran Quinn y… Marley.

**R: Quinnie.-** decía con ternura.- **sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.**

**Q: Si lo sé, pero no creo que sea necesario.- **

**R: Quinn, quiero que confíes en mí.-** decía acariciándole las mejillas.

**Q: Yo confió en ti.-**

**R: Demuéstralo.-**

**Q: Recordé algo.- **vio la mirada de Rachel que la incitaba a continuar.- **Recordé la época en la que estaba con Marley, recordé un momento… pero… ya no quiero hablar de eso.**

**R: Te comprendo. Bien cambiemos de tema.-** estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos.

Quinn no pudo evitar perderse en ese mar de color marrón que estaba frente a ella. Mientras que a Rachel le ocurría algo igual.

**Q: ¿Eres feliz?-** pregunto Quinn de la nada.

**R: ¿Cómo?-** pues no sabía si había escuchado bien.

**Q: ¿Qué si eres feliz?-**

**R: Claro que si… estoy de novia con la chica que me gusta, tengo a mi familia unida, tengo muchas cosas por las que soy feliz.**

**Q: ¿Quieres saber porque lo pregunto?-**

Rachel solo asintió.

**Q: Porque ahora que empiezo a recordar la época en la que estuve con Marley, nunca fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora contigo, ahora me doy cuenta que solo fue algo momentáneo. Contigo todo es diferente, es más tierno.-** miraba a la morena con adoración**.- Eres lo mejor que me paso...-**

Rachel no dejo que terminara de hablar pues empezó a besarla… la beso como si el mundo estuviera por acabar y no quisiera separarse de ella nunca jamás.

Rachel se separo de Quinn. Y no pudo más, no pudo aguantar más, tenía que decirlo ya o si no, no podría más.

**R: Te amo.-** no titubeo, lo dijo muy segura. La verdad es que no esperaba respuesta, pues sabía todo lo que Quinn vivió con Marley. Mientras que Quinn se quedo asombrada por aquella frase, hace más d años, la verdad es que no lo recordaba, no escuchaba esa frase, esa frase que para ella alguna vez significo tanto. Rachel al notar el mutismo de la rubia agrego**.- No hace falta que tu también lo digas.-**

Quinn aun no podía decir esas palabras, no era que no amara a la morena, el problema era que todavía no podía decirlo, no se sentía confiada para entregarle nuevamente su amor a alguien.

**Q: Lo siento.-**bajaba la mirada.

**R: Quinn.-** levantaba la cabeza de la rubia para que la viera a los ojos**.- No te preocupes, se que tu todavía no estás preparada para decirlo y no te culpo.-** le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: Eres la mujer perfecta.- **decía una embobada Quinn.

**R: Lo sé**.- respondía mientras movía su cabello.-

La tarde había llegado y con ella los padres de Rachel, quienes querían pasar un poco de tiempo juntos en familia.

Rachel no quería dejar a su novia sola, ya que el papa de la rubia estaba trabajando y Sebastián que no era de mucha ayuda. Así que como no tuvo de otra tuvo que llamar a Santana y a Brittany.

Rachel, quien estaba diciéndoles a las chicas las cosas que debían darle a Quinn, todavía seguía en la puerta mientras la latina y la otra rubia intentaban hacer que se fuera.

**R: Y tienen que darle sus pastillas cada 4 horas, y tienen que verificar…-** Pero la latina ya aburrida de todo eso la interrumpió.

**S: ¡Basta enano!-** gritó.

**Q: ¡Santana!-** le llamo la atención.

**S: Lo siento es que no se callaba.-** decía con una cara inocente.

**R: Como iba diciendo…-** intento volver a hablar.

**Q: Ok… Rachel ya saben todo, y a parte ya me siento mejor y todo gracias a tus cuidados.-** le sonreía.

**R: Lo sé, pero es que no me gusta verte enfermita.- le daba un tierno beso en los labios.- Te amo.**

**Q: Nos vemos.-** le daba un último beso mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haber contestado ese te amo.

**R: Nos vemos chicas.-** se despedía de la otras que miraban la escena algo confundidas.-

**S: Eres una completa imbécil… ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no le dijiste que la amas?-** Le gritó Santana a penas vio a Rachel entrar al auto de sus padres.

**B: No le grites.-** defendía a su amiga**.- sabes que ella no tiene la culpa.**

**S: Aun no le dijo te amo a la enana y ya se comporta como su esposa.- **se calmó. Luego de ese comentario rieron un poco**.- ¿Porque no le dices que la amas?-** trataba de hablar lo más calmada posible que pudiera.

**Q: No lo sé.-** respondía sinceramente.

**B: ¿Acaso no la amas?-**

**Q: No... Digo si.-** corrigió**.- La verdad es que si, pero no se… hay algo que no me deja decírselo.-** decía triste.

**S: ¿Marley?-**

**Q: No, Rachel me ayudo a superarla… pero no se creo que...**- Brittany no la dejo terminar.

**B: Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.-**

Santana y Quinn miraron sorprendidas a Brittany. Pero sobretodo Quinn porque ese era el verdadero problema por el cual no podía abrir completamente su corazón.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

¿Merece un review? ¿No? Mala! jajaja ok no ._.

Gracias a todas la personas que leen la historia, las que dejan un mensaje, la que le ponen follows y favorites, gracias a todos, ustedes son cheveres :)


	17. Faberry

**B: No le grites.-** defendía a su amiga**.- sabes que ella no tiene la culpa.**

**S: Aun no le dijo te amo a la enana y ya se comporta como su esposa.- **se calmó. Luego de ese comentario rieron un poco**.- ¿Porque no le dices que la amas?-** trataba de hablar lo más calmada posible que pudiera.

**Q: No lo sé.-** respondía sinceramente.

**B: ¿Acaso no la amas?-**

**Q: No... Digo si.-** corrigió**.- La verdad es que si, pero no se… hay algo que no me deja decírselo.-** decía triste.

**S: ¿Marley?-**

**Q: No, Rachel me ayudo a superarla… pero no se creo que...**- Brittany no la dejo terminar.

**B: Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.-**

Santana y Quinn miraron sorprendidas a Brittany. Pero sobretodo Quinn porque ese era el verdadero problema por el cual no podía abrir completamente su corazón.

Pero no lo iba a admitir jamás.

**Q: ¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Quinn Fabray miedo?.-** Reía nerviosamente.- **Yo no conozco el significado de miedo.-**

**B: No tienes que fingir con nosotras Quinnie.-** le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba mientras que Quinn se dejaba.

Santana no podía ver así a su amiga.

**S: Quinn, lo siento no quería gritarte…-** decía apenada.- **Es que me molesta que todavía estés así por la culpa de Marley.-**

**Q: No es por culpa de Marley… como ya dije Rachel me ayudo a superarla.-** dio un suspiro.

**B: Pero…-**

**Q: Pero… tengo miedo a volver a sufrir.-**

**S: ¿Y quién te dice que con Rachel vas a sufrir?-**

**Q: No es solo eso, tampoco quisiera hacerla sufrir a ella.-**

**B: Quinn, tienes que superarlo, no todas son como Marley.-** decía con una seriedad poco conocida en ella. Santana la veía embelesada.

**Q: Pero no se qué hacer. Si le digo que la amo, creo que sería muy apresurado.**

**S: Ella ya te lo dijo, creo que es tu turno.-**

**Q: Pero y si me arrepiento al último momento.-**

**S: Créenos Q, vas a poder.-**

**Q: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-**

**B: Ahora vamos a darte tus pastillas y luego vas a descansar.-** decía mientras iba por un vaso de agua y por las pastillas de Quinn.

* * *

Santana, Quinn y Brittany estaban viendo el rey león por petición de Brittany. Hasta que por eso de la mitad de la película a Quinn empezaron a surtirle efecto las pastillas y se quedó dormida.

**B: Que linda se ve cuando duerme.-** decía Brittany mientras que acariciaba la frente de Quinn.

Santana sintió algo en el estomago, algo así como un malestar.

**S: Britt.-** interrumpía a Brittany, quien no dejaba de ver a Quinn.-

**B: ¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó susurrando.

**S: ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que me hiciste?-** pregunto algo nerviosa.

**B: ¿Cual de todas?-** preguntaba con tono inocente.

**S: En la que me pedias que estuviéramos**

**B: Claro que la recuerdo.-** respondía sonriente.

**S: Y yo te dije que quería que nos viéramos a escondidas.-**

**B: Si.-** decía algo triste.

Santana tomo las manos de Britt, aunque con cuidado de no despertar a Quinn ya que estaba en medio de las dos.

**S: Quiero que estemos juntas.**

**B: Pero si ya estamos juntas.-** decía inocentemente.

**S: Si… pero ahora quiero que todo el mundo se entere, y tampoco que sigas besando a Quinn cuando quieras.-** le daba un beso a las manos de Britt.- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**

**B: Si.-** luego de aquella palabra, ambas se besaron, un beso lleno de amor, ambas pudieron sentir ese cosquilleo para nada incomodo en sus estómagos, ese cosquilleo que tienes cuando la persona que te gusta te abraza, o algo así.

**S: Te amo.-**

**B: Yo también.-**

**-Y yo voy a vomitar.-** decía una voz debajo de las chicas.- **Podrían salir de encima, me aplastan.-** era verdad al momento de besarse se apoyaron más de la cuenta en Quinn y la despertaron.

**SyB: Lo sentimos.-** decían algo apenadas.-

**Q: No se preocupen.-** se levanto.- **Al menos sin Rachel aquí puedo levantarme.-**

Las tres rieron.

**S: Imagínate cuando su relación pase al siguiente nivel.-**

**B: ¡Santy!-** le recrimino.-

**Q: ¿Cómo que al siguiente nivel?-** preguntaba confundida.-** Te refieres a…-** hacia movimientos con sus manos.

Santana solo asintió.

**Q: Hasta ahora no hemos hablado de eso… por lo menos para mí mis relaciones no siempre se basaron en eso.-**

**S: Pero en estos últimos años todas tus relaciones…-**

**Q: Lo sé, pero con Rachel quiero que sea diferente, no solo algo de una noche, y si en algún momento ese momento se tiene que dar, se dará, pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de eso que tenemos sin pensar en eso.**

**S: Te ves muy segura… Nunca estuve más orgullosa de ti Q.-**

**Q: Agradéceselo a Rachel. Gracias a ella la antigua Quinn regreso, o al menos un poco de la antigua Quinn.**

Santana y Brittany sonreían felices, porque en efecto, la antigua Quinn estaba regresando.

**B: Que bien Q. Pero creo que ya no voy a poder darte más de mis besos.-** decía algo triste mientras la abrazaba.

**Q: No te preocupes Britt.** **Ahora tú estas con Santana y yo con Rachel.-** le daba una dulce sonrisa.- **Podemos sobrevivir. Y a parte siempre va a haber algo especial que nos va unir.-** le guiño el ojo.

Las chicas se dieron un abrazo, en ese momento se sentían felices nada podía quitarles la felicidad que tenían.

**-¿La Unholy Trinity volvió?-** pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

**Q: ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó sonriente.-

**-Me entere que no te ibas y quise venir a verte.-** le dijo mientras le daba un tierno abrazo.-

**Q: Quería que me acompañaras al aeropuerto.-**

**-Sabes que odio las despedidas.-**

**Q: Lo sé, pero ya no te preocupes, ¿Cómo esta Puck?-**

**-Está bien, aunque un poco molesto porque…-**

**Q: Dime Elena.**

**El: Es que nuestro otro hermano viene de visita.-** soltó sin anestesia.- **Y el no quiere volver a verlo después de lo que te hizo.-** tanto Quinn como las Brittana se encontraban en shock, hace mas de 3 años que ninguna sabía nada de él… ni de él ni de Marley.

**Q: Y cuando viene.-**

**Él: Creo que para cuando las clases comiencen.-**

**Q: Chicas.-** dijo cuando pudo volver en si.- **¿Quieren comer algo? Porque yo tengo mucha hambre.-** salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Elena, Santana y Brittany se miraron entre ellas, las 3 estaban conscientes de todo el daño que Jake Puckerman le hizo a Quinn. No tuvieron de otra que ir a acompañar a Quinn.

Cuando Quinn termino de comer, se fue a su sala de juegos.

**S: ¿En serio? Deja de enviciarte con ese video juego.-** Le dijo a Quinn al ver que prendía su consola de video juego y se disponía a jugar en su asiento.

Quinn hizo caso omiso y siguió en sus juegos.

Cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

**El: Yo voy.-** dijo cuando ninguna de las 3 se disponía a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una chica a la cual conocía.

**-Hola, tu eres la hermana de Puck no?-** preguntó.

Elena asintió.

**El: Tú eres Rachel, ¿verdad? Pasa. Me imagino que debes buscar a Quinn.**

**R: Si, ¿Ya te enteraste?-** pregunto mientras ambas iban en dirección a la sala de juegos de Quinn.

**El: Obvio, se podría decir que también la mitad de Lima lo sabe.-**

Rachel estaba sorprendida por eso.

**El: Quinn es muy conocida.-**

**R: Ya me imagino.-** Pensaba en la cantidad de chicas que estuvieron con su rubia, si su rubia, porque ahora lo era.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto encontraron a las Brittanas besándose mientras Quinn no les prestaba atención ya que se encontraba absorta en su pantalla.

**R: Quinnie, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-**

Quinn seguía sin hacerle caso.

**R: ¡Quinn!-** Asustó a Quinn quien soltó el control y lo dejo caer.

**Q: ¡Oye!-** dijo algo molesta, pero vio la cara de Rachel.-** Hola cariño, ¿A qué hora llegaste?-** le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas tiernas y la atraía mas a ella sentándola en sus piernas, al ver que esta no contestaba volvió a hablar.-** Amor, ¿Estas enfadada?-**

Rachel solo se cruzo de piernas y volteo un poco pero sin levantarse de las piernas de la rubia.

**Q: Rach… no te enojes, no sabía que estaba aquí, te juro que no te escuche**_.- '¡Tú y tu juegos Fabray!'_-Pensó. La abrazo por la cintura y empezó a darle besos en la mejilla, hasta tal punto en que ambas ya estaban besándose. Pero había un detalle que algunas olvidaron, Elena todavía se encontraba ahí, y no era muy cómodo para ella tener que ver a las dos parejas así.

**El: Chicas…-** no espero respuesta y dijo**.- Nos vemos otro día.**

Mientras que ambas parejas estaban ahí, por la puerta entraba Sebastián con algunos de sus amigos.

**Se: Chicos, vamos a jugar video juegos o vamos a mi habitación?-**

Todos respondieron que querían ir a la sala de juegos.

Cuando entraron a la sala ni siquiera tocaron así que cuando vieron la escena que se desarrollaba ahí, algunos quedaron sorprendidos y otros algo incómodos.

**Se: ¡Quinn!-** gritó al ver que no le hacía caso.

**Q: Enano…-** se separa de Rachel y esta esconde su cara en el cuello de Quinn por la vergüenza.- **No tenemos porque decir a Papá. ¿No?-**

**Se: ¿Pero que gano yo?-**

**Q: ¿Qué quieres?-** preguntaba de mala gana.

**Se: Tu consola de juegos por todo un mes…-**

**Q: Estas loco.**

**Se: Le diré a Papá.-** agarraba su celular.-

**Q: Solo tienes 11 ¿cómo es que tienes un celular?-**

**Se: Tengo 13 gracias, tu consola o estarás castigada.-** trató de chantajearla

Q: De acuerdo, solo un mes.- _'Tiene los genes Fabray.'_- Pensó.

**Se: Y…-** continuó.

**Q: ¿Qué?-**

**Se: Tendrás que llevarme a donde yo quiera durante una semana.**

**Q: Pero para eso está Peter.-**

Sebastián le mostro el celular.

**Q: De acuerdo.-** Tomo a Rachel de la mano y se fue a su habitación junto con sus amigas.

**Q: Odio a ese enano. Ni porque estoy enferma me deja tranquila.-** se tiraba a su cama.

**R: Pero bien que no estás enferma para tus jueguitos. A veces creo que eres peor que un hombre.**

**Q: Ya te pedí perdón.-** La tiraba en su cama para abrazarla.- Te quiero.-

**R: Te amo.-** Quinn la beso, la beso con amor, si bien no pudo decirlo, prefirió demostrárselo.

**B: Que lindas.-** Quinn y Rachel se separaron.-** Creo que las llamaremos Faberry.-**

**QyR: ¿Faberry?**

**B:¡sip! Por sus apellidos Fabray y Berry, Faberry. santy y yo somos Brittana.**

**Q: Me gusta. Faberry-** dice sonriendole a su novia.

**R: A mi tambien.**

**S: Nosotras nos vamos Q, nos vemos mañana.-** tomaba la mano de Brittany para irse y dejar a Quinn con su novia.

**Q: Te extrañe mucho.-** le hacia un puchero.

**R: Yo tambien cielo.-**

**Q: ¿Cielo?-** pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

**R: ¿No te gusta?**

**Q: Claro que si, solo que no estoy acostumbrada.-**

**R: Pues acostumbrate.-** le daba un beso a Quinn, mientras se subia a horcajadas sobre ella.

Quinn y Rachel cada vez se besaban con mas pasion, hasa llegar al momento en el que Rachel puso una de sus manos en el torso de Quinn,

Quinn sabia lo que se avecinaba asi que decidio separarse.

Rachel estaba avergonzada.

**R: Quinn, yo me voy a mi casa mis padres me deben estar esperando.-** le daba un beso rapido en los labios para luego bajarse de la cama de Quinn.

**Q: Nos vemos.-** _'__¿Quinn?Eso fue mi imaginacion o es que Rachel queria... Por Dios.'_- Pensó. Sin duda a Quinn en ese momento se le habia subido algo de calor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

¿que les parecio Thanksgiving? A mi me gusto, sobre todo porque Quinn estuvo en ese episodio, pero tremendo golpe que se dio Marley. Nunca me gusto el Gangnam style, y sigue sin gustarme.

Pero dejando eso de lado que les parecio el capitulo dela historia merece algun review?


	18. Te amo

**S: Nosotras nos vamos Q, nos vemos mañana.-** tomaba la mano de Brittany para irse y dejar a Quinn con su novia.

**Q: Te extrañe mucho.-** le hacia un puchero.

**R: Yo también cielo.-**

**Q: ¿Cielo?-** pregunta con una sonrisa picara.

**R: ¿No te gusta?**

**Q: Claro que si, solo que no estoy acostumbrada.-**

**R: Pues acostúmbrate.-** le daba un beso a Quinn, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre ella.

Quinn y Rachel cada vez se besaban con más pasión, hasta llegar al momento en el que Rachel puso una de sus manos en el torso de Quinn,

Quinn sabía lo que se avecinaba así que decidió separarse.

Rachel estaba avergonzada.

**R: Quinn, yo me voy a mi casa mis padres me deben estar esperando.-** le daba un beso rápido en los labios para luego bajarse de la cama de Quinn.

**Q: Nos vemos.-** _'¿Quinn? Eso fue mi imaginación o es que Rachel quería... Por Dios.'_- Pensó. Sin duda a Quinn en ese momento se le había subido algo de calor.

Al otro dia.

**Q: Hey Rach.-** la saludaba con un pequeño beso en los labios.

**R: Hola.-** respondía algo ruborizada.

Quinn se dio cuenta.

**Q: ¿Pasa algo?-** pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

Rachel solo se volteo, algo le decía a Quinn que no quería hablar.

**Q: Rach, soy tu novia, te conozco.**

Rachel sabía que no había mejor persona para hablarlo que con Quinn.

**R: Tengo miedo.-** dijo con voz inaudible.

Quinn la escuchó, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

**Q: ¿Miedo?-**

**R: Si miedo.-**

**Q: Pero… ¿miedo a que?-**

**R: Recuerdas lo que paso anoche.**

**A Quinn se le dibujo una sonrisa.**

**Q: Si.- **

Rachel solo se ruborizo… otra vez.

**R: No sé como explicártelo.- **

**Q: Rach, te entiendo.- la** tomaba de las manos y la sentaba en una de las bancas que habían cerca.-

Rachel suspiró con alivio al saber que no tendría que explicar más.

**Q: ¿Tu aun no?**-preguntó a lo quela otra entendió y solo negó con la cabeza.- **Rachel, mira yo la verdad es que tampoco estoy preparada, eres muy especial para mí, y no creo ni quiero que esta relación solo se base en sexo como las otras… muchas que he tenido.**

Rachel solo se le quedó viendo con amor. Se alegraba de que Quinn pensara como ella.

**R: Gracias**.- dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo.

**Q: De nada.-** mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y aprovechaba para oler su cabello.

**R: Así que tu ya…-**

**Q: Si… -**

**R: Y… ¿con cuantas chicas estuviste?-**

**Q: ¿Disculpa?-** preguntaba confundida.

**R: ¿Con cuantas chicas estuviste?-** preguntó algo insegura.

**Q: No recuerdo.-**

Rachel solo le dio una mirada asesina.

**Q: ¿Desde cuándo te interesa saber?-**

**R: Desde que eres mi novia.-** le daba un beso rápido.

**Q: No fueron muchas…-** decía intentando que así la dejara en paz.

Rachel solo entrecerró los ojos y recordó a aquella chica en la fiesta, aunque esa era una imagen que quería borrar permanentemente de su mente, y a Mia.

**R: ¿Contando a Mia y a aquella chica de la fiesta?-**

**Q: ¿Grace y Mia? Ellas no cuenta, con Mia tuve algo por una apuesta… y Grace… bueno ella fue cosa de una sola noche.**

**R: ¿Segura que no fueron muchas?-**

Quinn solo se quedó callada.

**Q: Especifica muchas…-**

**R: ¡Quinn!- **recrimino la morena.

**Q: Fueron más de 3 años y eso lo sabe todo el mundo, cuando Marley se fue, me convertí en eso… pero mira, no importa cuántas hayan sido, ahora sé que solo quiero que tu estés conmigo, solo tú.- ** la miró a los ojos.

**R: ¿Sabes que no puedo resistirme a tus ojos?-** se sentaba encima de ella.

**Q: si lo sé.-** la abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla.

**R: Pero no te salvaras con eso, ¿Cuántas fueron?-** se paró de encima de Quinn y se sentó a su lado.

La sonrisa que tenia Quinn se fue rápidamente.

**Q: Por favor Rach.-**

**R: ¡Quinn!-**

**Q: Ya pareces mi esposa.-** lo decía en broma.

**R: Algún día Fabray.-**

**Q: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?-** intentó cambiar de tema.

**R: No.-**

**Q: ¿A comer helado?-** volvió a intentar,

**R: No.- **

**Q: Hay Rach.-** suspiro.- **no vas a parar hasta que no te lo diga ¿verdad?-**

**R: No.- **respondía con una sonrisa.

Quinn solo suspiró e intento recordar con cuantas chicas estuvo, claro obviando a Marley.

**Q: Habrán sido unas…-** contó con los dedos**.- ¿22?**

**R: ¿22?-** preguntaba incrédula.

**Q: 22 o 23 quien las cuenta**.- respondía desinteresadamente.-

Rachel tenía el rostro desencajado, había pensando en una chicas… ¡Pero 22!

Rachel solo se levanto molesta y trató de irse a su casa.

**Q: Rach.-** decía tratando de que no se valla.- **tú eras la que quería saber.**-la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia ella.-

**R: Pudiste haberme mentido**.-dijo con voz aniñada.

**Q: ¿En serio? Claro que no, me habrías matado después… es verdad cuando dicen que las mujeres no saben lo que quieren.**

**R: Tú también eres mujer.-**

**Q: Pero una menos compleja. Rach, no puedes molestarte conmigo solo por eso… ese fue mi pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente, y espero que también mi futuro.**

**R: ¿Me prometes que nunca más lo vas a volverá hacer?**- la abrazaba por el cuello.

Quinn dudo un poco, pero luego pensó que teniendo a Rachel Berry a su lado porque querría otra chica, nadie se comparaba con ella, ni si quiera Marley.

**Q: Lo prometo.-** ella la abrazo por la cintura, y ambas se fundieron en un beso apasionado, pero a la vez tierno y cálido.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, amabas se separaron.

**R: Te amo.-** _'Por favor dilo.' _

_Q: ' Vamos Q, tu puedes, la amas y lo sabes… dilo mierda!'_**- Yo…-**titubeo un poco, aunque estaba segura de lo que iba decir**.- Yo también te amo.-** A Rachel se le ilumino el rostro por completo, al fin le dijo que la amaba… Aunque no lo crean para algunas chicas, como Rachel, el decirles que las amas hace que ellas te amen más… Es algo que aun no entiendo, al igual que las personas que escriben raro y también se toman fotos con poses extrañas, pero ya estoy divagando, y como iba diciendo para Rachel esas dos palabras, significaban mucho, no solo por el hecho de que nadie le había dicho que la amaba, si no por el hecho de saber que Quinn se las había dicho, conocía su historia, y apostaba que no podría decirle quela amaba por un tiempo largo. Pero se equivoco.

Y al parecer no hubo otra forma de demostrarle lo feliz que estaba más que dándole un gran abrazo que casi hizo que ambas cayeran de esa banca.

No habían palabras que puedan expresar lo que Quinn y Rachel sintieron en ese momento, ya que fue sumamente especial para las dos y sin duda ese sería un día que recordarían, y no solo por eso.

**Q: ¿Y ahora que quiere hacer mi adorada novia?- **

**R: Pues quiero ir a ver esa película… como es que se llama.**

**Q: ¿Cual?-** preguntó.

**R: Tengo ganas de ti**.- respondió con una sonrisa.

**Q: Ya lo sé mi amor, pero que película quieres ver.**

Rachel solo la miró seriamente.

**Q: Pero me han dicho que esa película…-** pero Rachel.

**R: Quiero verla.**- decía con voz autoritaria.

**Q: De acuerdo.-** saco su auto y llevo a Rachel al cine, pero no se dio cuenta que Santana y Brittany las miraban desde lejos.

**S: Domada.-**se burlaba Santana.

**B: Hay pero Santy yo también quiero ver esa película.**

**S: Pero me han dicho que esa película no es buena.**

Brittany se la llevo a rastras.

**S: ¡Todo es culpa de Quinn!-** Sin duda esa sería una tarde muy aburrida por lo menos para Quinn y Santana.

* * *

Hola. Bueno mas que nada queria agradecerles a todos sus reviews, sus follows y sus favorites, y tambien a los que solo leen.

Que onda con el Dakar, todo el dia veo comerciales, publicidades y todo eso, ya me tienen aburrida.

Y bueno gracias a los que leen... a no ya agradecí jajaja y bueno ahora que tal el capitulo? un review ,si?

Y Pobre Quinn, pero ya le toca sufrir! jajaja Por favor no le hagan ver esa pelicula a nadie que no quiera verla.

Ahora si me voy, nos estamos leyendo :D


	19. El pasado

**Q: ¿Y ahora que quiere hacer mí adorada novia?- **

**R: Pues quiero ir a ver esa película… como es que se llama.**

**Q: ¿Cual?-** preguntó.

**R: Tengo ganas de ti**.- respondió con una sonrisa.

**Q: Ya lo sé mi amor, pero que película quieres ver.**

Rachel solo la miró seriamente.

**Q: Pero me han dicho que esa película…-** pero Rachel.

**R: Quiero verla.**- decía con voz autoritaria.

**Q: De acuerdo.-** saco su auto y llevo a Rachel al cine, pero no se dio cuenta que Santana y Brittany las miraban desde lejos.

**S: Domada.-**se burlaba Santana.

**B: Hay pero Santy yo también quiero ver esa película.**

**S: Pero me han dicho que esa película no es buena.**

Brittany se la llevo a rastras.

**S: ¡Todo es culpa de Quinn!-** Sin duda esa sería una tarde muy aburrida por lo menos para Quinn y Santana.

* * *

Luego de que ambas parejas vieran esa película, cada una se dirigió a su casa.

Primero Quinn dejo a Rachel en su casa. Tenía suerte de que solo viviera en frente.

Cuando iba a guardar su auto en su garaje, dos chicas le tocaron su ventana. Santana y Brittany.

Quinn apago su auto, sabía que tenía conversación para rato con sus amigas.

Q: Chicas…- las saludo. Santana solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, mientras que Brittany se lanzaba a sus brazos para abrazarla, aunque no tenía en cuenta que era un poco más grande que ella.

S: ¿Y qué onda con Berry?- pregunto interesada.

Q: ¿No podrías llamarla solo Rachel?- trató de cambiar de tema.

S: No.- respondió.- ¿Ahora si nos vas a contar que paso con Berry?-

Q: Nada… solo fuimos a ver una película… me quede dormida. Lo normal…- Explicaba sin darle mucha importancia.

B: Sabes que no se refiere a eso.-

Q: ¿Escucharon todo verdad?- rio cuando ambas asintieron con la cabeza.- ¿Si ya lo saben qué quieren que les cuente?-

S: No lo sé, solo quiero molestarte.

Quinn solo le dio un golpe en el brazo.

B: Ay Quinnie, yo solo quería saber cómo reacciono.- decía mientras le hacía pucheros.

S: Si Quinnie.- se burlaba la latina.-

Q: Tu no me llames Quinnie.- señalo a la latina, que reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy gracioso.

S: ¿Cómo a Britt la dejas?-

Q: Ella es Britt… y tu…- Santana la veía expectante esperando una respuesta.- Bueno… tu eres tu.-

S: Bueno… ya y como te fue con Berry…-Y justo en ese momento se acordó de que por su culpa tuvo que ver una película muy aburrida.- Ah y por cierto, te odio, gracias a ti Britt me obligo a ver esa película que fuiste a ver con Berry.-

Q: ¿Y porque a mí? Digo yo tampoco me divertí mucho.-dijo con indignación.

S: Como sea.- No le dio importancia.- ¿Así que ya quieres meterte en las faldas de Berry?- preguntó con intensiones de incomodar a Quinn, cosa que consiguió rápidamente haciéndola sonrojar.

Q: N-nada que ver… es demasiado pronto… - Sonrió irónicamente.- Pero miren a quien se lo digo.

S: Hey… Hey cuidadito Fabray.- la apunto con el dedo índice.-Que la enana no te tenga satisfecha no es mi culpa.-

B: San no digas eso…-

S: Solo digo la verdad. Y lo saben.- Las apuntó a ambas.-

Q: Cállate Santana. Miren… ninguna de las dos está preparada, si el momento tiene que llegar, llegara, pero no voy a forzarla. ¿O tú no lo hiciste con Britt?- La miró esperando una respuesta.

Esta solo se quedo callada.

B: Claro que lo hizo… y valió la pena la espera.- Le daba un beso en la mejilla a Santana.

S: De acuerdo.- Decía algo sonrojada.- ¿Pero crees que puedas aguantar? ¿O acaso no recuerdas tu pasado un poco promiscuo?-

Q: 'No me lo recuerdes'.- Solo asintió.- La verdad… si puedo aguantar.- Respondía no tan segura de la respuesta.

S: Pues esperemos que le den ganas antes de quien tú sabes vuelva.-

Q: Si te refieres a Marley puedes mencionarla, no es que sea Lord Voldemort para llamarla "quien tu sabes" o como sea.- rodó los ojos.

S: Como se nota que no recuerdas cuando Marley recién se había ido. Porque yo si lo recuerdo y muy bien, ya que estuve contigo todos los días ayudándote a superarlo.

**Flashback.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Marley se había ido, al igual que un par de días pasaban en los que Quinn no era capaz de moverse de su cama, ni siquiera para ir a comer, y eso que era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Sus amigas intentaban sacarla de aquella depresión en la que había caído recientemente. Aunque nada parecía hacerle bien, y a penas si mencionaban el nombre de Marley, ella se ponía a gritar su nombre mientras se ponía a llorar cual bebe en una tormentosa noche.

Cada día era más difícil intentar lidiar con ella, sus padres estaban muy preocupados, no sabían qué hacer con Quinn, hasta sus hermanos estaban preocupados, tanto Elena como Puck querían matar a su medio hermano por lo que le acababa de hacerle a Quinn. Hasta Finn queria romperle la cara.

Mientras que Quinn se sentía simplemente rota, su corazón estaba hecho añicos.

Recientemente había cumplido 15 años. El día de su cumpleaños la paso bien, ya que Marley aún no se había ido. Todo había sido hace una semana. Sin duda a Marley le iría bien en esa escuela de Nueva York, era una actriz excelente. Había fingido perfectamente toda una relación.

Ella ya sabía de la existencia de Jake, ya sabía lo que le pasaba a Marley con él. Y sin embargo no había hecho nada para evitar que Marley se enamore de él. Lo intento, claro que lo intento… pero no fue suficiente.

No podía creer que aquella chica que le juró amor eterno se hubiera ido… pero no se fue sola, eso hubiera dolido menos, se fue con Jake, ya que los malditos padres de Marley la obligaron a irse, y el imbécil de Jake se fue tras ella como el perro faldero que siempre fue. O al menos eso pensaba Quinn para sus adentros.

Solo era una chica de 15 años y empezaba a sufrir por problemas que empiezas a tener mucho después. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada, ese dolor estaba estancado en su corazón.

Intento escuchar música alegre pero eso la deprimió más, ya que recordó que todos eran felices menos ella, y ni hablar de la música triste.

Un día Santana fue a visitar a su amiga. Y la encontró en la misma posición que había adoptado hace ya varios días, desde la despedida de Marley. Tirada boca abajo en su cama con una bandeja de comida al lado, comida que no había sido tocada en un buen rato.

S: ¡Bien ya fue suficiente!- Gritó exasperada, era demasiado molesto verla así.

Q: Podrías haber tocado la puerta.- Respondió con desgano.

S: Oh… ¡Claro que lo hice! Es tu estado vegetativo el que no te hace dar cuenta de las cosas.

Q: Santana, por favor no quiero hablar de eso.- Su voz estaba algo quebrada por el llanto.

S: Quinn, hace dos días que Marley se fue. Acéptalo.-

Q: Lo sé… pero aun siento que va a volver…. Sé que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo.-

S: No seas ingenua Quinn.- Se acercó a la cama donde Quinn estaba sentada.- Ella no va a volver… ella lo eligió a él…ella misma te lo dijo, no te sigas torturado.

Q: ¡NO! Jake tuvo que hacer algo, Marley me ama a mí… Lo sé.- Varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas… ella sabía que Marley ya no volvería, pero prefería aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza de que ella volvería. El llanto cada vez se volvía más y más audible.

S: Tranquila… total, no valía la pena. Era una mierda.-Le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Q: Tienes razón. Marley no vale la pena, si le hubiera importado por lo menos un poquito no se habría ido.-Se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas.- Marley no vale ni una sola lagrima mas.

S: Esa es la actitud…- Pero un nuevo llanto volvía a aparecer en Quinn.- ¿Ahora qué paso?-

Q: Me acabo de dar cuenta que dije Marley dos veces, ¡Y ahora son tres!- Santana volvió a abrazarla.

S: Este será un largo día-Suspiró.

**Fin del flashback**

Q: Justo cuando más me empeño en olvidar tu me lo recueras más.- Negaba con la cabeza mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

S: Lo siento, pero no quiero volver a pasar con lo mismo, estuviste así tres meses y aunque tu faceta de casanova no me gustaba mucho, la prefería antes que al zombie que eras.

B: ¿Podrían dejar de pelear?-

Ambas asintieron.

S: Yo solo quería saber si ya te habías o querías acostarte con Berry, en cambio tuvimos un viaje al pasado y uno muy depresivo.

Q: Te agradecería si dejaras de recordarme lo miserable que fue mi vida.- Se sobaba las sienes.

S: Si quieres, pero el pasado de alguna u otra manera siempre nos va a perseguir.

Q: ¡Basta! Ahora soy muy feliz, feliz con Rachel, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y la verdad ahora no quiero enfocarme en mi pasado, ahora solo quiero pensar en ella, en mi familia, en mis amigos y todas las personas importantes para mí… ¿De acuerdo? Pasado es pasado.

B: Q tiene razón, enfócate en las cosas de tu presente, mientras que yo me enfocaré en ver que Lord Tubbington no fume.

Ambas chicas rieron. Brittany podía ser una persona muy profunda, y luego un poco excéntrica y sin duda eso es lo que a la mayoría le gusta.

A veces el pasado es mejor dejarlo en el pasado.

Algunos o la mayoría ven el pasado como una época que nunca volverá y todos los días se empeñan en revivirlo al saber que empiezan a olvidarlo, lo cual es irónico, porque algunos darían lo que sea por olvidar su pasado, y ese era el caso de Quinn Fabray. Aunque ahora ya no se empeña mucho en eso, se preocupa más por su presente y su futuro.

Todo gracias a Rachel Berry.

Esa pequeña estrella que alumbra su vida.

La chica en la que cada día la ayudaba a olvidar ese pasado que tanto quiere borrar.

* * *

Glee no me pertenece y bla bla bla.


	20. Traidores

La chica en la que cada día la ayudaba a olvidar ese pasado que tanto quiere borrar.

* * *

**Nueva York.**

-Te juro que aún no entiendo porque quieres volver a estudiar en Lima.- Decía un frustrado moreno.

-¿Por qué no? Digo, estoy a punto de salir de esta escuela, a parte lo extraño.-

-Te recuerdo, que si por algo nos fuimos de ahí fue porque odiábamos ese lugar.

-Yo no lo odiaba.- Decía aquella castaña.- Es más… habían cosas que me gustaban.- No pudo evitar que la imagen de una rubia le viniera a la cabeza.

-Si te refieres a la rubia llorona, no veo que te haya gustado mucho.

-Eso a ti no te importa ¿Ok?-

-Claro que me importa por algo me vine contigo a Nueva York.

-Tú viniste porque quisiste. Yo no te obligué, y ahora tampoco te estoy obligando a regresar. Yo quiero ir, si tú te quieres quedar o si quieres ir eso ya es problema tuyo, tu y yo terminamos.

-Tienes razón, pero igual, no veo que te haya importado mucho si decidiste irte. Y creí que éramos amigos.- Le daba una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-¿Si lo somos qué haces reclamándome cosas Jake?-Le gritaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, ese chico ya la tenía harta. Le tomo 2 años para darse cuenta.

J: No te reclamo nada, lo único que digo es que al momento de que terminamos tomaste la decisión de volver a Lima como si yo no valiera nada Marley, ¿Aun no lo comprendes? Te amo, Marley, creo que te lo deje claro cuando vine contigo aquí.

M: Jake, ya te lo deje claro, no te amo. Creía amarte, pero no, siempre la ame a ella. Y ahora me doy cuenta del grave error que cometí al dejarla sola allí.

J: Y te tomo tanto tiempo darte cuenta de ello. Marley fueron 2 años, como de un día para otro sabes con totalidad que todavía la amas. Puede ser una confusión.

M: ¡NO JAKE! Basta… lo nuestro a cabo, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla, porque ella es el amor de mi vida.

J: ¿Y si ella ya consiguió a alguien?- Se burlaba.

Ese comentario fue lo último que necesito ella para que todos sus ánimos se fueran directamente al caño. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Jake tenía razón. Habían pasado dos años, tal vez Quinn ya la había olvidado.

Jake al ver la cara que puso la chica, sonrió triunfante, y así sin más Jake emprendía camino fuera del apartamento de la chica.

J: Que te vaya bien.- Le volvió a sonreír cínicamente.- Aquí estaré yo cuando quieras volver… Porque créeme, se que volverás.- Lo ultimo lo susurro para el mismo.

Marley había quedado pensativa con lo que Jake dijo… ¿Y si Quinn ya había conseguido alguien más y la había superado totalmente? ¡No! No quería ni siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

Tres semanas después en Lima.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Decía una rubia completamente desesperada.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- Decía otra chica mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta de su casa, pero la otra chica no la dejo.

-Por favor.- Le rogaba.

-No.-

-Perdóname, no fue mi intención que te enteraras así. Fue hace años.- Decía completamente arrepentida.

- Me mentiste.- Decía completamente dolida.

-No te mentí, solo escondí un poco la verdad.-

-Adiós- Intento volver a cerrar la puerta, pero otra vez la rubia no la dejo.

-Santana, déjate de ridiculeces.-le decía seriamente.

S: No son ridiculeces. ¿Cómo te pondrías si te enteraras que hice lo mismo con Rachel, Quinn?

Q: Santana, por Dios eso pasó hace años, entiendo que estés molesta, enfadada, incluso que quieras golpearme, pero no puedes culparme, yo en esa época estaba demasiado vulnerable, me sentía sola. Pero te juro que no pasó nada después de eso y mucho menos cuando estabas con ella.- Aclaró.

Santana verdaderamente se sentía sumamente dolida.

S: Puedo entender eso.- Decía comprensivamente.- Pero éramos amigas, y ni siquiera me lo contaste y ella tampoco, traidora.

Q: Santana éramos unas niñas y no me llames asi.-

Santana rió irónicamente.

S: Pues para haber hecho eso no eran tan niñas.- Decía entre divertida y molesta.

Quinn sonrió, al menos había hecho reír a la latina. Luego de eso empezó a reír con ella, hasta que no pudieron aguantar una gran carcajada. Pero luego la latina se puso seria y le golpeo el brazo.

Q: ¡Auch!- Se quejó tocándose el brazo golpeado.

S: No me hagas reír estoy molesta.- Decía entre seria y divertida,

Q: San.-Le decía en tono rezongón.- Olvídalo de una vez y volvamos a lo que teníamos antes, esa gran y bella amistad.

S: No creo que sea tan fácil.- Decía un poco triste, si bien todo lo que hizo Quinn lo hizo cuando ella todavía no estaba interesada en la otra persona en cuestión.

Q: Confía en mi, tu eres mi mejor amiga, a parte, sabes que nunca que te he traicionado.- Le daba una gran sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos y la veía a los ojos.- ¿O sí?-

Santana sabía que eso era cierto.

S: De acuerdo.- le daba un abrazo.- Te perdono.-

Q: ¿En serio?- Preguntó mientras la levantaba y le daba vueltas.- Lo siento.- la bajaba y la dejaba en el suelo.- Gracias.

S: No te preocupes.- Le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro.- Pero si hay una próxima vez, juro que te destruiré como pavo en día de acción de gracias.- Le daba una mirada amenazante.

Q: Como pavo en día de acción de gracias.- Decía asintiendo nerviosamente.

S: Y ya que quedó todo claro, ya te vas, que tengo que irme a hablar con Britt.

Q: ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa.

S: Si a ti te trate mal… pues a ella la traté peor.- Decía avergonzada.

Q: Vamos, yo te llevo.- Decía mientras iba junto a Santana hasta su auto.

* * *

Q: _'Bueno, una menos falta otra'_- Pensó mientras tocaba la puerta de Rachel.

Re: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana rubia teñida?- Preguntaba una muy molesta Rebecca casi tirándosele encima a Quinn.

Q: Tranquila Rebe. No le hice nada, solo quiero hablar con ella_.- '¿Qué onda con esta loca?_

Re: Si no le hiciste nada, ¿Qué hace llorando como magdalena ahí arriba?- Preguntó exaltada.

Q: ¿Está llorando?- Ella solo sabía que Rachel se encontraba molesta, es decir furiosa e iba a intentar arreglar las cosas, aún no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que Rachel se encontraba así ya que en la mañana que se vieron, ella le quiso dar un beso a Rachel, pero esta volteo la cara y le dijo un montón de cosas que en ese momento no podía recordar, ya que fueron un poco hirientes, pero ¿Llorando? ¿Qué habría pasado para que su Rach se encontrara así?

Re: Que te acabo de decir rubia oxigenada.- Le gritó.- ¿Qué paso en esa fiesta?-

Q: Tú estuviste ahí, sabes que no ocurrió nada.- Decía confundida.

Re: Tuve que irme temprano… ¿Qué pasó en aquella maldita fiesta?-

Q: No lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba un poco mareada.- En ese momento recordó lo que había dicho en aquella fiesta, pero cuando ella se había confesado en aquel juego, Rachel no se encontraba ahí. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿O sí estuvo? No lo recordaba con claridad.- Pero creo que todos se enteraron de algo que hice, bueno ahora estoy segura, pero lo que aún no entiendo es cómo se enteró Rachel, Rachel no estaba cuando confesé eso.

Re: No sé que haya sido eso que dijiste, pero ahora Rachel está muy enfadada, pero la verdad no creo que tanto, creo que esta mas dolida. Y creo que tendrías que saber que el gigantón estuvo aquí y creo que tuvo algo que ver en eso.- Le daba una palmada en el hombro.- Y lo siento ella me pidió y me suplico que no te deje entrar.- Le daba una media sonrisa algo desganada.

Q: ¿Podrías decirle al menos que quisiera hablar con ella?-

Re: No hay problema.- Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero antes le dijo algo mas.- Si fuera tu, le rompería la cara a Finn.

Q_: '¿Finn? Maldita sea, ya le fue de boca floja.'_- Pensaba mientras emprendía camino hacia la casa de Finn, que para su suerte se encontraba a unas cuadras de la suya.

Toco la puerta y para su mala suerte Carol le atendió.

C: Hola Quinn, hace mucho que no te veo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Judy? Oí que se fue a Inglaterra.- Decía mientras abrazaba a Quinn, su madre y la de Finn eran muy amigas, y gracias a eso Quinn y Finn eran amigos desde pequeños.

Q: Hola tía, ¿está Finn?- Y también la llamaba tía, igual que Finn a Judy.

C: Si está en su habitación.-

Q: Gracias. ¿Puedo subir?-

C: Claro que si Quinnie.- Le apretaba las mejillas.- Esta es tu casa.

Quinn intentaba soltarse sutilmente, hasta que lo logró. Subió rápidamente a la habitación de Finn.

Q: ¿Qué le dijiste a Rachel?- Entraba totalmente molesta a la habitación de Finn, el cual se asusto y tiró el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano.

F: Casi me matas de un paro cardiaco.

Q: Créeme cuando te digo que un paro cardiaco seria el menor de tus problemas Hudson.-

F: Quinn, lo siento, se me escapó.- Decía totalmente avergonzado.

Q: ¿Cómo se te va a escapar algo como eso? ¿Acaso salió en la conversación de la nada?-

F: Te juro que no quise decírselo, se me escapó, me pregunto que habíamos estado haciendo cuando ella no estuvo y se me salió, sabes que soy un poco tonto.-

Q: ¿Un poco?-

F: De acuerdo, soy muy tonto pero en serio no quise hacerlo, y la verdad no creo que se haya molestado solo por eso.

Q: ¿Entonces porque se molesto?- Preguntó confundida.

F: No le fuiste sincera.-

Q: Y tú que sabes de eso, traidor.-

F: Quinn, sabes que no le fuiste sincera, no me trates de traidor porque no lo soy.

Q: Lo siento.- Decía un poco más calmada.- Si sé que no le fui sincera en ese tema, pero esa época fue un poco dolorosa y me gustaría tratar de olvidarla.

F: Quinn, en esa época diste un paso muy importante.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.-No puedes aparentar que nunca pasó porque si pasó, y según me contaste fue una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida, que pensaría Britt si te oyera en estos momentos, estaría sumamente decepcionada de que pienses así de eso.- Tenía razón, ¿Qué pensaría Brittany si la hubiera oído? Ahora mismo se sentía como una mierda.

Q: Tienes razón… Me siento como una imbécil.- Se recriminaba así misma.- No puedo pensar así de lo que pasó, fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, porque Brittany estuvo conmigo y hubiera tenido que haber confiado mas en ella y habérselo dicho a Rach, soy una completa imbécil.-

F: Nada de eso Quinn.- La tranquilizaba.- Ahora vamos a preparar algo para que Rachel te perdone.- Le propuso.

Q: ¿Que tienes planeado?- Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

F: Ya verás.- Tenía una gran sonrisa, no iba a permitir que Quinn se volviera a lastimar de nuevo por una chica, si bien aún sentía cosas por Rachel, no podía traicionar a su mejor amiga, eso no solo lo convertiría en un mal amigo, lo convertiría en realidad en un traidor.

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Hola. Si estas leyendo esto significa que leiste lo de arriba, bueno creo que es obvio. Bueno...¿Quienes ya entraron al colegio? Yo si, el colegio es horrendo, bueno solo porque da flojera ir, a mi me gusta estudiar solo que soy floja... Pero ese no es el caso, yo queria subir este capitulo la semana pasada, pero hubo un inconveniente, me rompi un tobillo, y justo el derecho el que uso más, yo si tengo suerte (noten la ironía). Soy super propensa a tener accidentes.

Asi que si este capitulo esta del asco no me culpes :D

Y para los que viven en Lima (No Ohio, se sorprenderian mucho de los que preguntan) Votaran por el si, o por el no? Si yo tuviera que votar, pagó multa.

Ah y por cierto... ¿A que no adivinan que eso de lo que todos hablan y ustedes no entienden? Si alguien adivina le doy mi guitarra... no, no, mejor otra cosa. Les doy a mi hermana ;)

Ah y tambiengracias a todos por sus reviews,sus mensajes (los que hacen que me entretenga durante mi convalecencia) Ah y tambien a los que leen y no comentan (aunque sinceramente me gustaria que lo hagan, si?) Y un saludo para **CrushOnCyrus** que se tomó el tiempo de comentar mis dos historias, no era necesario,pero es muy apreciado ;)

Asi que a aprevechar mis semanas de recuperacion (sin colegio, ya que mi accidente fue ahi)

Deja review :)


	21. Por favor perdóname

Q: Tienes razón… Me siento como una imbécil.- Se recriminaba así misma.- No puedo pensar así de lo que pasó, fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, porque Brittany estuvo conmigo y hubiera tenido que haber confiado mas en ella y habérselo dicho a Rach, soy una completa imbécil.-

F: Nada de eso Quinn.- La tranquilizaba.- Ahora vamos a preparar algo para que Rachel te perdone.- Le propuso.

Q: ¿Que tienes planeado?- Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

F: Ya verás.- Tenía una gran sonrisa, no iba a permitir que Quinn se volviera a lastimar de nuevo por una chica, si bien aún sentía cosas por Rachel, no podía traicionar a su mejor amiga, eso no solo lo convertiría en un mal amigo, lo convertiría en realidad en un traidor.

Dos días, dos días fue lo que tardaron en terminar de idear el plan de Finn, aunque al principio Quinn se rehusaba, ya que tenía que ver con algo de altura y ella le temía a las alturas, gracias a una mala experiencia que tuvo cuando tenía 12 años.

_**Flashback**_

Q: Vamos, no seas chillón.- Le decía una pequeña rubia a su no tan pequeño para su edad amigo.

F: No soy chillón, me la vas a quitar como a todas.- Le decía Finn a su amiga.

Q: Te prometo que esta vez no lo haré.- Finn empezaba a caminar en dirección de la chica que estaba un poco más lejos que ellos, pero a medio camino Quinn lo detuvo.- Pero que no se te haga costumbre.- Le advirtió a lo que el chico solo asintió nerviosamente.- ¿Estas nervioso?-

Finn solo asintió.

Q: Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto.- Le dio una cachetada.- ¿Mejor?-

F: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me diste tremendo bofetón.- Decía molesto.

Q: ¿Acaso estas nervioso aun?-

Finn no podía decir nada, ya que ya no se sentía tan nervioso.

Q: Ya ahora, vas a ir.- Le hacía mirar hacia donde estaba aquella linda chica de cabello rubio.- La vas a ver directamente a los ojos y le vas a decir que es muy linda ¿Ok?-

F: ¿Y luego?-

Q: Y luego, bueno y luego ya veremos.- 'Primero esperemos que no le estampe una cachetada'-

F: Voy, la veo directamente a los ojos y le digo que es muy linda.- Se repetía a sí mismo en lo que se acercaba a aquella chica.

Mientras que esta estaba ocupada hablando con su amiga.

F: Hola.- Decía Finn muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso.

-¿Qué?- Respondía altaneramente la chica.

F: Soy Finn.- Decía un poco tímido.

-Me vale.- Decía desinteresadamente la chica.

F: ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Podrías irte? Me tapas la luz.-

F: Eres muy educada.- Decía irónicamente para luego irse cabizbajo junto a Quinn que miraba todo desde lejos.

Q: ¿Y qué tal?- Preguntaba Quinn esperando que su amigo no la haya jodido.

F: Todo mal, esa chica es una creída.-

Q: ¿Te hizo algo?- Preguntó.-

F: Solo fue grosera conmigo.

Q: Ven, vamos a dejarle unos puntos claros.- Decía mientras se llevaba a Finn con ella.- Oigan niñas, ¿Por qué trataron tan mal a mi amigo?

-¿Disculpa te conozco?- Respondía la misma rubia que había tratado mal a Finn.

Su amiga, la que tenia al costado rápidamente se sorprendió al ver a aquella chica y rápidamente le dijo en el oído quien era, a lo cual ella también se sorprendió.

-¡Oh Por Dios! Lo siento.- Decía la rubia.- No quise tratarlos mal, ¿Tu eres Quinn Fabray, verdad?- Decía mientras se levantaba y se llevaba rápidamente del brazo a Quinn, a lo que Finn le molesto sumamente y comenzó a seguirlos.

Q: Pues si.- Respondía un tanto orgullosa de tener ese apellido tan poderoso, hasta que recordó el motivo del porque había ido a hablar con esa chica y se soltó rápidamente de la otra rubia.- Yo vine a que te disculpes con mi amigo.

-Pero, ¿para qué?-

Q: Lo trataste muy mal, es lo menos que podrías hacer.-

-Lo siento.- Decía volteando hacia Finn y diciéndole.- ¿Ahora si podemos volver a lo que estábamos?- Se llevó rápidamente a Quinn lejos de la vista de Finn y la amiga de la chica rubia.

Quinn desde lejos le mandaba disculpas a Finn.

Tres horas después.

Q: ¡Finn!- Dijo cuando lo vio caminar encima de una colina no muy alta, rápidamente intento llegar hacia donde estaba Finn.

F: ¿Quinn? ¿No tendrías que estar con tu amiguita?- Estaba celoso de Quinn, ella podía tener a cualquier chica.

Q: No, me enteré que solo me habló bien por el dinero de mis padres, al parecer mis padres salen en revistas que solo los adultos leen.-

F: Creo que tú también tendrías que acostumbrarte a las chicas oportunistas.-

Q: Lo sé, espero algún día encontrar a alguien me quiera por quien soy, y no por lo que tengo, y ni siquiera porque esos son mis papas.

F: Ya verás que la vas a encontrar… Y ahora qué te parece si nos tiramos desde acá.- Le propuso.

Q: No, es peligroso esta colina es algo alta y ahí abajo hay algunos espinos.-

Finn no le hizo caso y la tiró a lo que Quinn solo reaccionó a moverse un poco para no caer completamente en los espinos, pero en un mal movimiento se cayó encima de su pie y lo torció dolorosamente.

Quinn en el suelo comenzó a llorar. Mientras el idiota de Finn reía desde arriba sin importarle en lo más mínimo si Quinn se había lastimado, Quinn lo vio carcajearse hasta que del susto perdió el conocimiento. Y en ese momento fue cuando Finn se preocupo y fue en busca de su amiga y la llevó con sus padres para llevar a Quinn a un hospital a que le hagan una pequeña cirugía, pero igualmente dolorosa, que podría hacer que Quinn pudiera recuperar la movilidad total del pie.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

F: Quinn tienes que superar tu temor.- Decía Finn desde su cama ya un poco aburrido de que Quinn no quisiera subirse a un árbol pequeño.

Q: Lo dices tú porque nunca te caíste desde lo alto de una colina inmensa.- mientras que ella se encontraba leyendo una revista en un mueble que estaba al lado de su cama.

F: Deberías superarlo.-

Q: ¡Fue la primera caída que tuve que necesito cirugía!- Decía alterada.

F: Quinn, no es para tanto… ¿si te caes, que es lo peor que te puede pasar?- Decía como si no fuera nada.

Q: No lo sé.- Hacía como que pensaba. – Primero te volverías a reír de mí, como cuando teníamos 9 y me empujaste de la colina, segundo, me volverían a operar, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿No?, FUE DOLOROSO, y tercero, porque el cuarto de Rachel esta en el segundo piso y justo debajo de su ventana están algunos espinos que aún no se por qué no sacan.

F: No dramatices Quinn, estaremos todos los del glee, no puedes decir que no.-

Q: Claro que puedo, y no lo haré.-

F: ¿No quieres que Rachel te perdone?- Preguntaba aburrido.

Q: Claro que si, ¿pero no podría ser de otra manera?-

F: ¿Crees que alguien te quiera dejar pasar a su casa?- En eso tenía razón.

Q: No, pero podría intentarlo.- Decía ideando otras formas de poder entrar.

F: Es la única manera Quinn, y lo sabes.-

Q: Todo es tu culpa Finn, si no hubieras abierto tu enorme boca esto no habría pasado.- Le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

F: También es tu culpa por no haber confiando en ella.-

Q: No es que no haya confiado en ella, solo no quería que se entere de lo de Brittany.-

F: Por dios Quinn, le dijiste que tu primera vez no la recordabas, y la recuerdas muy bien, y tu sabes cómo son las mujeres, no les dices la verdad y ellas lo perciben.- Decía lo último en tono dramático.- ¿Porque no le quisiste decir que Brittany fue tu primera vez?-

Q: Porque… ella piensa que yo tengo algo con Brittany.-

F: ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?-

Q: Como se nota que lo que te dieron de altura te lo quitaron de cerebro.-

F: Cállate, y no me digas eso, me ofendes, y no me cambies de tema, ¡habla!-

Q: En el remoto caso de que le hubiera dicho eso a Rachel, no habría hecho más que acrecentar sus sospechas.-

F: Pero Quinn, es Brittany, la conoces desde que eran muy pequeñas.

Q: Es que no es solo eso, Santana tampoco lo sabia podría haberme roto todo lo que llamo cara.- Decía asustada tocándose la cara.

F: ¿Acaso crees que Rachel tiene celos de Brittany?- Preguntaba confundido.

Q: No lo sé, no creo. De quien debe tenerlos es de… de ella.- Dijo aclarando mas el 'ella'.

F: ¿Acaso todavía sientes algo por ella?-

Q: Claro que no, soy tonta, pero no tanto.-

F: Créeme, eres la persona menos tonta que conozco, al menos académicamente hablando.-

Q: ¿Desde cuándo dices palabras como 'académicamente'?- Preguntaba confundida.

F: Desde que empecé a hablar contigo.-

Q: Ok.- Decía confundida.- Y volviendo al tema anterior, ¡NI MUERTA! Es más muerta estaré yo si decido subirme el árbol.

F: ¡Dios santo! Para con eso ya, subirás y la recuperaras, y no puedes oponerte.-

Q: Si muero quedará en tu conciencia y en la de Rachel.-

F: No morirás.-

Q: En el remoto caso que aceptara, ¿Qué canción planeas cantar?

F: Please forgive me.-

Q: No, ni muerta.- Quinn se negaba rotundamente.

F: La canción se acomoda a tu caso.-

Q: Finn es la canción más tarada de la historia.

F: Quinn te recuerdo que no te queda de otra.

Q: Podríamos cantar algo de Bruno Mars, ella ama a Bruno Mars.

F: ¿Quinn, por una vez en tu vida podrías hacerme caso?

Q: ¿sabes que te odio?-

F: Si claro, luego me vas a amar ya que gracias a mi la recuperaras.

Cinco minutos después, empezaron a llegar varios chicos de glee club, entre los dos empezaron a explicarles a los chicos que era lo que tenían que hacer.

Veinte minutos después de eso todos ya estaban listos y preparados para la mini presentación para la mini chica de Quinn.

Mientras que Rachel en su habitación todavía se encontraba echada en su cama, con los ojos rojos de tanto haber estado llorando toda la noche, no podía entender como Quinn aún no confiaba en ella, como para decirle quien fue su primera vez y simplemente decirle que no lo recordaba, puede que hubiera exagerado un poco pero la confianza es la base de una buena relación.

Ella había confiado tanto en Quinn… le confesó que aún no había estado con nadie.

Empezó a escuchar unos pequeños golpes en su ventana. Pero no eran aves, de eso estaba segura. Eran como si estuvieran lanzando piedritas, luego se escucharon suaves silbidos.

Rápidamente se limpió los ojos y salió a ver a su ventana. Y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todo el Glee club parada uno al lado del otro, Finn con su batería atrás de todos, Puck y una guitarra acústica y Quinn con otra al otro lado contrario de Puck.

_**Please forgive me - i know not what i do**__**Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you**__**  
**__**Don't deny me - this pain i'm going through**__**Please forgive me - if i need ya like i do**__**  
**__**Never leave me - i don't know what i'd do**__**Please forgive me - i can't stop loving you**_

Cuando Quinn comenzó con las primeras notas de la canción Rachel ya la había reconocido.

Pero cuando Quinn empezó a subir por el árbol que daba a su ventana se asustó un poco ya que la vio tambalearse varias veces y tenía miedo a que cállese.

Quinn aún sentía miedo a las alturas y ese árbol no era chiquito. Pero su amor por Rachel era más grande que cualquier miedo.

Rachel por dentro aún estaba triste, pero ahora que veía a Quinn ya podía sentirse mejor, mucho mejor.

Q: Rachel Por favor perdóname.-

R: Quinn, me mentiste, y descubrí todo cuando te emborrachaste en esa fiesta, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de contármelo.- Rachel aún seguía muy dolida.

Q: ¿Podemos hablar adentro? Por favor.- Quinn ya estaba temblando, toda valentía se esfumó cuando Rachel le habló.

Y sin más Quinn entró.

Q: Rach, te amo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo y no sé si sabes pero gracias a ti acabo de enfrentar uno de mis mas grandes miedos.-

R: ¿Miedos?-

Q: te diré algo, le tengo miedo a las alturas.- Le susurraba como si fuera un secreto.

R: Quinn, no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti.

Q: Rach, creo que estas exagerando un poco.-

R: Puede que lo haga, pero si no fuiste capaz de contarme algo tan insignificante como eso y mentirme, como será cuando sea algo más.

Q: Créeme que te lo contaré, pero…- La tomo de las manos y la llevo a la cama y la sentó junto a ella.- Rach, esa fue una época muy dura en mi vida…

R: Que clase de vida dura puede tener una chica mimada de 15 años, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que no te cumplieron alguno de tus caprichos?

Q: Rach… Por favor no me trates así.

R: De acuerdo, perdón.

Q: ¿Entonces… No quieres volver conmigo?- Preguntó con mucho miedo.

R: No.- Dijo no muy segura.


	22. El pacto

Q:** ¿Segura?-** Se acerco un poco a Rachel y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

**R: Si.-**

**Q: Vuelve conmigo, sé que te dolió el hecho de que no haya confiado en ti, pero soy de la clase de persona que para olvidar cosas malas prefiere evitar casi toda la época en la que ocurrió, compréndeme, ¿Jamás te han hecho daño? Aparte de mí la noche en que te conocí.- **Rachel rió ante aquel comentario.

**R: Junio del año pasado.- **Respondió segura mirando a la nada**.- Conocí a alguien, bueno… y ella me conquistó con su forma de ser, era tan buena, muy buena para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.- **Reía con amargura**.- Fui tan estúpida**.

**Q: No digas eso.- **Trataba de reconfortarla.

**R: Pero lo fui, caí en sus redes, solo me uso para salir con la que decía ser mi amiga.**

**Q: ¿Qué te hicieron?-**

**R: Se burlaron de mi, mientras ella estaba conmigo también estuvo con mi mejor amiga Jessica, bueno ex mejor amiga ya que no le importé en lo más mínimo cuando mi ex novia se le había declarado.**

**Q: ¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso?- **

**R: Las vi, hace un par de meses, antes de que nos mudáramos a Lima.-** Recordaba con amargura.

**Q: Rachel, si no quieres contarme no te preocupes.**

**R: Quiero hacerlo porque confío en ti.-** Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y la veía directamente a los ojos.

**R: Y luego de eso, me ausente una semana en la escuela especial que estaba, y luego ellas quisieron hablar conmigo, pero yo no quise, hasta que un día decidí que lo mejor era que me dejaran en paz y de una vez por todas hablaran conmigo, fue una mala decisión, ya que ahí me enteré que ambas habían jugado conmigo, pero luego me dije que no tenia caso odiarlas, solo que nuestra relación como amigas nunca volvió a ser como antes, aunque ellas lo hayan intentando.**

**Q: ¿Ya lo superaste?- **Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

**R: A veces pienso que no…- **Quinn bajó su cabeza un poco decepcionada.- **No, no me malentiendas, amorosamente eso está completamente superado, lo que aún no logro superar es lo que muchas personas lo llaman confianza…-**

**Q: ¿Por eso te pusiste así cuando no te dije lo de Britt?-**

**R: En parte… pero odio siempre tener miedo a que otra vez alguien me engañe.- **Bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

**Q: Es raro ya que desde el día en que te conocí te veías demasiado segura de ti misma, a menos claro que solo me hables en el sentido amoroso.-**

**R: Es un poco más complejo que eso soy insegura por naturaleza, pero también diva, y como que se equilibran, y como lo que pasó en la otra fiesta no me fiaba demasiado.**

Quinn rió por aquella frasecita… sin duda Rachel era una en un millón, aunque lo ultimo la entristeció un poco.

**Q: Rach, sé que aunque te conozca de hace un poco más de un mes.-** Ambas rieron.- **Quiero que sepas que confío en ti, más de lo que confío en cualquier persona a parte de mi mamá y mi abuela… pero también eres una de las personas que más amo aunque llevemos poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero sé que desde que te conocí ambas congeniamos de una manera increíble, de una manera con la que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, solo con Britt, solo que ella es como mi hermanita menor… tu eres muy distinta a la mayoría de las chicas con las que salido todas siempre querían lo mismo… pero tú, eres tan especial, y al mismo tiempo eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás… así que te pido por favor no vuelvas a dudar de mí, y si lo haces pregúntame primero y no dejes de hablarme de la noche a la mañana, y créeme que yo tengo mucho más miedo que tu…-**

**R: ¿Miedo?-** Preguntó confundida.

**Q: Tengo miedo de que aparezca alguien mucho mejor que yo y pueda ver en ti lo mismo que yo veo y te quiera alejar de mi lado.**

**R: Yo soy la que tiene miedo, con lo de que Marley va a volver a Lima y tú estuviste muy enamorada de ella…-**

**Q: Rach, solo tenía 15 años, creí estar enamorada… fue solo una ilusión de adolescente.-**

**R: Me alegra oír eso, porque yo te quiero de verdad y no soportaría perderte.**

**Q: Rach, ¿Eso quiere decir que hemos vuelto?-** Tenia un brillo especial en los ojos.

**R: ¿Y si dijera que no?-** Preguntó con cara traviesa.

**Q: Pues tendría que buscarme otra chica que me ame y me quiera tanto como tú, pero como tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser necesario porque ya tengo una que me ama y me quiere y apuesto nunca me va a dejar escapar. ¿Verdad?-** La veía directo a sus hermosos ojos chocolates… Y si alguien alguna vez dijo que los ojos claros son más bellos, pues se equivocaron lo ojos más bellos que puedan existir son los de la persona que amas y sin duda Quinn amaba a Rachel**.- Por favor, regresa conmigo y prometo hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo.**

**R: De acuerdo, pero con una condición.-**

**Q: La que quieras.-**

**R: Dime uno de tus mayores secretos.-**

Quinn puso cara confundida.

**Q: ¿Para qué?**- Al ver la cara de Rachel seria decidió confesarle algo, que muchos no sabían y otro si.- **Cuando era pequeña mis padres quisieron experimentar genéticamente conmigo, querían que fuera hombre…-** Ambas rieron**.- Pero algo salió mal, bueno como quieras verlo, pero algo salió mal obviamente ya que no soy hombre, pero si paso algo, me volví lo que ustedes llaman una niña superdotada. No te burles.-**

**R: ¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso? Digo si fueras una chica superdotada ¿Qué hace todavía en la escuela? Ahorita podrías estar en la universidad.**

**Q: Era eso… Lo que pasa es que mis padres querían que tuviera una vida normal, porque generalmente los niños genios terminan la escuela y todo eso a los 11 años o tal vez antes, pero por lo general ellos se vuelven un poco antisociales y mis padres no querían que por el error que ellos tuvieron yo saliera perjudicada así que decidieron que haría lo mismo que los demás, a parte que también soy floja y como que ir a la universidad teniendo solo 11 como que no iba en mis planes, a parte que haría con una montón de chicos mayores aburridos, así que…**

**R: No puedo creerlo…**- Decía sorprendida.

**Q: Lo sé, es raro… Aunque no me enteré hasta que tuve 13 años, creía que era normal y los demás eran raros, hasta que vienen mis padres y me lo dicen, me tomo un minuto asimilarlo, pero bueno luego fue genial, al principio todo el mundo creía que me copiaba en la****s evaluaciones de principio de año, porque supuestamente nadie estudiaba en vacaciones, ya que mis notas eran siempre las más alta y se les hacia raro y siempre llamaban a mis padres y ellos no tenían como explicar eso, y como que a mí no me gusta tener mis cuadernos al día… bueno ya te lo imaginarás.- **

**R: Lo que no puedo creer es como te creaste tremenda historia, Quinn si no quieres contarme no lo hagas no hay problema, te comprendo.**- Decía comprensiva y algo decepcionada.

Q**: Rach, no es broma… porque te inventaría algo como eso, es completamente verdad, si quieres vamos con mi padre a que te lo diga si no crees en mí.-**

**R: Pero es imposible, digo, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-**

**Q: Bueno no voy por ahí diciéndoles a las chicas que soy una nerd…**- Decía divertida.

**R: Te creo, perdón por desconfiar de ti, pero a la primera que me hagas daño no solo te las veras conmigo si no con todos lo Berrys.-** Le dijo de forma amenazante mientras Quinn solo se alejaba cada vez mas de ella.

**Q: Aclarado.- **Dijo asustada, Rachel podría ser chiquita y más frágil que una flor, pero cuando ve molestaba era completamente diferente.

**R: Ahora si.-** Le dio un beso a Quinn, el cual ella correspondió con algo de temor pero con la misma satisfacción de Rachel.- **No sabes cuánto te extrañé**.- Besaba más apasionantemente a Quinn, y a esta no le molestaba de ninguna manera.

**Q: Para que aprendas a no desconfiar de mí, y a parte solo llevamos un día sin vernos.-** Reía entre besos.- **Por mí me hubiera hasta quedado a dormir contigo, aunque lo malo es que vivo en frente y nunca vamos a tener una excusa para quedarnos a dormir juntas.-** Ambas se tumbaron en la cama de Rachel, Quinn echada boca arriba acariciando el cabello de Rachel, y Rachel apoyada en el pecho de Quinn y sintiendo su respiración.- **A veces cuando pienso en ti aún no puedo creer que te tenga junto a mí, te veo y te juro que a veces tengo que pellizcarme para asegurarme que no seas un sueño… solo tu logras sacar ese perfil de escritora que a veces tengo.- **

**R: Me encanta cuando me hablas así.-** Le daba un pico.

**Q: Y a mí me encanta hablarte así, me encanta ver esa sonrisita tuya cada vez que te digo algo dulce, y me desviviría para causar eso todos los días.-**

**R: Quinnie… ah por cierto, no tenía ni idea de que tocaras la guitarra.-**

**Q: No solo la guitarra, también toco piano, violín, y me defiendo con la batería, y todo lo aprendí cuando tenía 5, los demás años tuve que aprender idiomas. –**

**R: ¿Qué idiomas hablas?-** Preguntó fascinada.

Q**: Hablo Alemán, me tomó un par de años aprenderlo pero es fascinante cuando puedes hablarlo, hablo español, ese fue más fácil, italiano, también me tomo un año aprenderlo, francés, me gusta el acento, pero hubo algo que me gustaría decirte…-**

**R: ¿Qué?-**

Quinn carraspeó.

Q: _**Je t'aime mon amour**_**.-** Con un acento perfecto y bien trabajado.

**R: ¿E****so significa te amo?-** Pues lo único que pudo entender fue el Je t' aime, la frase más conocida por todos.

**Q: Mi amor, te amo mi amor, no te aco****stumbres a oírme hablar así.-** Le advirtió.

Rachel le hizo un puchero.

**Q: Ni aunque me pongas esa cara de perrito mojado, no lo haré.**

**R: Esta bien.-** Se cruzó de brazos y volvía a hacer puchero.

**Q: Voy a dejar algo claro, a mí nadie me puede convencer con pucheritos.**

**R: ¿Ni siquiera tu novia?-**

**Q: Ni siquiera ella.- **

**R: Pues entonces no hay besos y no hay nada que puedas hacer.-** Se volteaba molesta a lo que Quinn aprovecho y la abrazo por detrás poniendo su cabeza al lado de la de Rachel.

**Q: Si hay algo que me guste sin duda es abrazarte así, eres muy suavecita.-**

A Rachel casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

**R: No me hagas sonreír estoy molesta.- **

**Q: ¿Por qué estas molesta?- **

**R: Porque… ya lo olvide.**- Se sonrojaba.

**Q: Ves solo te gusta pelear conmigo, ya deja de pelear conmigo y ven échate conmigo que eres muy cómoda.**- Se hecho en las piernas de Rachel mientras esta acariciaba su cabello rubio.

**R: Hagamos un pacto.-** Dijo Rachel de la nada.

**Q: ¿Un pacto?-** Dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

**R: Prometamos que ante todo cualquier cosa, aunque tu pierdas la memoria o dejes de recordarme o aunque te ofrezcan un viaje o yo tenga que irme, o alguien quiera separarnos o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, siempre vamos a luchar porque nuestra relación siempre este en los mejores términos y para que nada pueda separarnos, promételo.**

**Q: ¿Por qué crees que algo así valla a pasar?**- Pregunta viendo con amor a Rachel.

**R: Porque el destino es impredecible y hay que estar preparados para lo peor, promételo.-** Se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Quinn, como si algo la fuera a separar de ella.

**Q: Hay que pensar que nada de eso va a pasar, pero igual lo prometo, es un pacto… un pacto de amor.**

* * *

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque sería muy genial lml

* * *

Bueno todos felices y contentos... esperemos lo deje así.


End file.
